Losing My Inhibitions
by harroc83
Summary: Story of a small town girl with a destiny. She will open herself to the possibilties. She will free herself from the constraits. She will stop being a prude basically. She will become the sexual being that she was meant to be.Chap30 3.12.06
1. Inhibitions 1&2

Losing My Inhibitions Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Roswell or is charcters Summery: Story of a small town girl with a destiny. She will open herslef ot the possibilties. She will free herself from the constraits. She will stop being a prude basically. She will become the sexual being that she was meant to be. Rating: NC-17 Coupling: CC but more emphasis on M/L

Chapter 1:

Did you ever feel that you were living this double live. You know that's exactly what I have been feeling lately. I don't know Liz Parker anymore. But yet I have never been more comfortable in my own skin. Its weird and ironic. Liz Parker has changed but has stayed the same. I'm still of course the smallest of town girls and I am still in love with science. But there is a part of me that has changed that has lost its innocence that has become a freeing person. That part of me I know is due to the one man that has turned my world upside down not in a bad way or nothing like that but has influenced how I carry myself and how I respond to even the smallest things such as touch. This man has changed me and has made me who I am. This man is Max Evans. This man is the one that makes me weak and holds a force over me that is so pure. He is my everything that's all there is to it. But this man can cause my fragile small town heart to break too. THis man has a destiny a destiny that wasn't me atleast that's what I thought. Everything changes in a day. This here is my story. It might not interest most but trust me its an exciting ride. In the end I am the person who wrote in this journal. Maybe when somone reads this 50 years from now they will understand the feeling of finally come to terms with one's destiny. This is the story of Liz Parker and Max Evans. Enjoy the ride.

"Did anyone see you", asked the young man.

"No no one did", said the young one with doe like eyes.

She looked at him and licked her lips.

"Umm let's dance", said the young women.

He looked at her and saw the pure and burning lust in her eyes. He smirked at her.

"Umm not yet we have some business to take care of".

She nodded her head and rubbed her legs together to stop the wetness from coming down her legs. The no panty rule that he gave her was annoying but also very freeing. She walked in front of him and swayed her heart shaped ass.

"What a fine piece of tail", he mumbled to himself.

She looked back over his shoulder and smirked. She loved this side of him, not the leader or the control freak but the man that made her cum hard, the man that made her feel like she was sexy and god the nympho she knew she was. He was hard of course but that wasn't something new. He was always hard around her. During the day this side of him was in control and he never let anyone see it. But at night he was hers to do as she pleases. She knew that she was going to get the fuck of her life, she always did. They loved to do it in public and loved to be watched becasue during the day they had to be invisible. At night when the music was pumping and everyone around them was up for the sexual show they could be themselves.

"Fuck me good", said the young women.

He nodded his head.

"YOurs a fuck fiend. Your pussy is tight for me always for me, got that bitch", he whispered in her ears.

"Yes this pussy right here is always yours no one can fuck it like you can", said the woman.

He snaked his hand under her ass skirt as he like to call it becasue it barely covered her ass. He knew she was wet she was always wet. He pumped three fingers in her hard and quick. He knew her body already. He knew how to fuck it.

"God umm fuck", said the woman as she moaned.

RIght now they were against the wall at their meeting place. The music was pumping so loud that the vibrations were hitting the wall and of course her ass that was pressed against it.

"You like this you naughty girl, you like to be taken like this", said the man whispering in her ear.

"Yes I'm so bad so dirty, I need to fuck", said the girl gyrateing her hips against his hard arousal.

She knew what he liked of course. He liked to be sucks and liked when he fingered his ass. Most men would be uncomfortable with a finger in their ass but not him, he loved to pump cum into her mouth while her fingers hit his prostate. His pants was already slightly lowered. He knew what she was going to do. He felt the leap in his dick already.

She lowered herself to her knees and licked his erection.

"Umm your such a cock whore", he whispered.

He knew she liked the dirty words becasue they never got to say them during the day. SHe went down to buisness. He didnt like the teasing he loved her on her knees giving him the plasure that she denied him during the day. She sucked him and he watched her. He looked into her innocent eyes and growled. She knew how to suck like a porn star.

"That's enough get up and let me fuck that pussy good and proper", said the man.

She whimpered and moaned and his words.

"Turn around", said the man.

She did as she was told. She knew the results if she didnt obey. He moved back and without any warning stabbed her tight pussy while everyone around them watched. There were of course people already fucking that what they did at this club but they loved to watch these two. They had a passion that no one has ever seen. He made her screma while he bite her neck. He made her scream while he pumped his fingers as well as his dick into her tight cunt, he made her scream while he pulled at her nipples. But she made him scream when she turned around and grabbed his ass and pumped two fingers into his hole. That made all the difference really. The pure extasy and screaming was only a part of their love making. No the best part wasn't the fucking no it was the kissing. People would think it was the sex that held the passion but the people around them knew that wasn't the case here. After the had their carnal pleasurs satisfied, the y kissed. He bent his head and licked her lips. He made sure that his tongue swiped ever so gently against her bottom lip that was quivering. He lick the top lip and made her whimper. She knew when to open her mouth to let his warm tongue into it. He tasted every corner and surface area of her mouth. He made love to her mouth. he never fucked it like he did her body. These were the times when she knew that all of this was worthwhile becasue she was with him. He looked down at her flushed face and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled also.

"Let's go home Zan", she said like every night since she has been back.

They walked out hand and hand to his jeep. They drove in silence but they wre okay with that. He drove to his house of course. She walked into the window and smiled.

"Tommorrow is the day", she said.

"I know", he replied.

"This future version of yourself is an idiot did I tell you that", said the girl laughing.

"I know but we are going to fix everything and that blond bimbo wont' hurt us again", said the man.

"I know I finally will have both sides of you", said the girl.

"Oh so you want him too", said the man smirking.

"Yes I do, I want all of you", said the girl.

"Me too, I don't get to have that side of you, the side that takes you on dates adn holds your hand in the halls, I want that", said the man with the amber eyes.

"I know but now you will", replied the girl.

"I know, how they made you was stupid, they should have given you two sides like I have", said the man.

"i know Zan, but I will be a part of her and we can finally take on all of our enemies", replied the girl.

"I know I wish that you were joined with her already", said the man brushing her brown hair away from her face.

"I will be and our friends will go through the process too, we will be stronger together", replied the girl.

"Its almost dawn I have to get in there, he is probably going to be tired like crazy", said Zan.

"I know but this is the only time we have to be together", replied the girl.

"Yeah I know goodnight my love", said Zan.

"Good night Zan, I will come tommorrow night before she makes a mistake", replied the girl.

Zan kissed her softly and climbed into the room. He looked at the sleeping boy in his bed and sighed. He climbed into the bed and did what he did every time at this hour, he became Max Evans again. he merged as one. He was only a part of Max Evans, the part that was always hidden and repressed. He was Max's secret desires his free self the part of him he never showed even to Liz. But before he did that he looked at the doe eyed brown hair girl, the love of his life and smiled as she shook her breasts at him with a wink.

He whispered, "Good night Serena my love", and he became Max Evans again.

Beep Beep Beep.

Max Evans rolled over and hit his alarm clock hard.

"God Its morning already", said Max.

He heard his sister showering in thier bathroom and knew that he wasn't going to get in there anytime soon. he was tired all the time lately. It didnt make any sense. He tried going to sleep earlier and he still felt exhausted. He knew something was wrong but he didnt know what. He knew alot of it had to do with Tess and he insistance that he follow his supposed destiny and of course Liz that was pushing him away telling him that he had to love Tess. He couldn't though. There was just something about Liz Parker that got to him. He knew even if he had met Tess first that he couldn't love her, shit he couldnt trust her. He sighed again and embarked on a long a grueling day. He found his clothes and heard Isabel go to her room, the shower was free now. He climbed into the tub and turned on the hot water. He winced at that. He shifted his head back and looked at the cuts on his back. He didnt understand it, but lately he had all these buises on his body. He always had bite marks and he didnt understand where he got them from. He didnt tell Isabel or Michael about them. He didnt understand why he didnt he just knew that it was something he wasn't supposed to talk about. The other thing of course that always fraked him out was the dry cum on his penis. He knew like all typical males he had wet dreams but he didnt understand why he couldn't remeber them. He sighed once more as he got out of the shower. He walked downstairs and saw his mother and sister talking.

"good morning Max", said Diane Evans.

Max gave a small smile that didnt reach his eyes. Diane was worried about her son but she knew he wouldnt come to her with his problems. That made her sad though but she knew that it was something that he had to deal with. Isabel looked at her brother. SHe noticed the changes in him. He was tired all the time and he had bags under his eyes. She knew he still had nightmares about the white room but lately when she would try to dream walk him she couldnt get in. Maybe he was blocking her.

"You ready", said MAx.

Isabel lifted her head up adn nodded. SHe was worried about him but she knew he wouldnt tell her what was wrong. SHe knew that Liz Parker had alot to do with what was going on with her brother. Isabel sometimes wished that they never got that message from thier "Mother" you, she wished that Tess never came to town. She knew that she should be happy that she had another female alien to talk to but she wasn't. She missed Liz and Maria. She missed Alex. She felt a stab of pain everytime she thought of him. She sighed and got her book bag and followed Max to the jeep. SHe saw Michael walking towards the jeep with a glare on his face as usual. He grunted towards them as a form of hello and got in the back. He closed his eyes meaning he didnt want to talk about anything. Isabel sighed again.

Michael looked at Max and inwardly was worried. Max looked bad. He looked like he hasn't had a good night sleep in months. Michael also was feelign like crap. Maria has come back into his life atleast a little bit. he was still scard that he would hurt her though. God why did it have to be this way. They were happy atleast a little bit. he wasn't living with Hank. Him and Max were actually getting along and He was with Maria. It was great but now all this crap was happening and he just wanted to go back to when things were normal. When it was the six of them. Michael would never admit it but he was happy with Maria, Liz and Alex. they were his friends and he respected them. He even missed them a little. It was like the battle lines were drawn or someting humans against aliens and he what he wanted was things to get back to normal but they wouldn't. They would never be normal.

Max parked the car and shut it off. he didnt utter a word to them. Isabel turned worried eyes towards Michael. Michael looked at her and sighed. THis was the way it was for a while now. Max wasn't the same. He was a former shell of himself. Michael wanted his friend back. But he knew the only way to get Max back was Liz. Liz. Michael sighed at that. SHe was the girl that changed everything. SHe made them human. Michael turned his head when he saw what made them alien. He saw the curly blond girl try to talk to Max but Max basically looked through her. Tess looked like she would pop a gasket any second. Max didnt even care. Michael glared at the girl. He didnt like her,shit he barely trust her. He understood what Max felt but he Michael couldn't do anything about it.

"hey Spaceboy", said the other blond in his life.

he tried to glare at her but she jsut rolled her eyes. His lips twitched. Maria was sure amusing, and he loved her. He didnt want her to get hurt. He sometimes wished the she was an alien like him so he wouldnt have to worry so much. He looked at her not really hearing what she was saying. Her mouth was run a mile a minute. he like this girl he jsut didnt understand why. She was god damn amazing.

"Michael are you listening to me", asked Maria.

She was taken back in shock when all he did was nod his head and smile. He turned on his heel and left her there in shock. Michael smirked. he loved shocking her. SHe knew it was rare for him to smile.

"Michael Guiern jsut smiled at me", said Maria outloud.

INside she was jumping for joy. Maybe there was hope for him after all. Maria walked ot her locker and sighed. Her bestfriend stood there with a fronw on her face. God she wanted to killed that slut Tess from making her friend so unhappy.

"Hey Liz", said Maria.

"Hey Maria", said Liz smiling but not really smiling.

Maria sighed inward. God why was her friend so stubborn. Max loved her she loved Max what was the big deal. She really hated that word destiny. Maria turned her head and smiled behind her.

"Alex my man", said Maria as she hugged her other best friend.

Alex frowned when she saw that Liz was almost in tears.

"Come here", said Alex smiling at his friend.

Liz smiled and hugged him close. Alex was somone she could depend on.

"Alright no more frowing, tonight is our night, lets go out", said Maria already jumping at the idea.

ALex and Liz looked at her and smiled. MAria was so bubbly sometimes.

"Alright what are we going to do?", askd Alex.

Liz looked at her friend and narrowed her eyes.

"It better not be something stupid Maria", said Liz closing her locker.

"Its not stupid we are going to see Madame Vivan", said MAria.

Liz and Alex looked at their friend.

"Madame Vivan, god Maria you need to lay off the Cedar Oil", said Liz laughing.

She hadn't laughed liuke that in a while. SHe frowned again. She saw him. GOd it was hard, even now her heart beat everytime she saw him. She couldnt think this way. HIs destiny was with Tess but why was her heart having such a hard time understaning that. He gave her a small smile. SHe was going to return until she saw the person that destroyed her life. Tess. God she hated that girl. She knew that ISabel wanted to trust her but there was something inside Liz that knew that they couldn't. Liz walked away leaving her friends. She couldnt deal right now. She hated not being with him not sharingher lunch. She hated that he belong to someon else. Liz sighed and sat down at her desk and waited for class to start. SHe felt him slid in next to her. She smelt his unique smell. He always smelled musky and sweet with a little bit of spice.

"Hi", he said softly looking at hr doe eyes.

Something flickered. He got a flash her head thrown back in extascy. He shook his head to rid his mind of the image. It seemed so real. Liz looked at him and smiled a little bit.

"Hi Max, you have to stop this", said Liz.

"Liz we belong together I know we do", said MAx.

"No you belong with Tess", said Liz even though it hurt to do so.

Max looked at her and saw the hurt there. He had to find a way to convince her. He already planned on singing with the marchi band. He had been taking lessons for weeks now. he hoped this would win her over.

"You can't get rid of me that easily", said MAx smirking.

He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled as she blushed. Only Liz can be innocent and sexy all rolled into one.

"I am going to win your heart again", said Max smirking.

Before she could reply the teacher walked in.

Liz's day was not the best. She messed up her orders. she spilled milkshake on a costumer. She was just not having a good day.

"Come on let's go", said MAria bouncing around.

Liz sighed and tried smiling at her friend. Maria told her how Michael smiled at her and took her to the granolith to see it and how he thanked all of them. Michael has come a long way.

Liz just got from seeing Madame Vivane. She hated to admit but what the woman said made her heart swore. God she was going to marry Max the love of her life.

"Liz", said a voice behind her.

"WHo are you?", asked Liz.

"My name is Serena,I am you, I need your help", said Serena looking into eyes that were very much like her own.

Liz gasped still looking at the girl that could be her twin. They were differences of course. her hair was streaked with red highlights. She was thin but curvy and had breast that Liz wanted. She was mor punk rock having a black shirt with the words bitch on wheels and of course baggy jeans. She was like the harder version of her.

Chapter 2:

"Who? What?", asked Liz looking panicked.

"Listen to me Liz this is important", said Serena.

"I am you", said Serena.

"What no I mean you look like me but I mean how is this possible?", asked Liz confused.

"I am an extension of you, Liz you are special, you wre born to Nancy Parker but you are not completly from her", said the girl.

"What are you talking about", said Liz sitting down.

SHe knew she could trust this girl.

"Look Liz did you ever wonder why you were drawn to Max, it didnt make sense, you have always had a crush on him, you never even told Maria that, anyway Liz what Im about to tell you is important", said Serena.

"You are queen Liz Max's queen", said Serena.

"No its Tess", said Liz getting up and pacing.

"Im human", said Liz.

SHe looked at the girl and knew she wasn't.

"Im not am I?", asked Liz.

Serena shook her head negatively.

"GOd explain to me", said Liz her heart was pounding but she wanted to know.

"Alright you are Ava queen of Antar, atleast you were, look they had sent two sets of pods here but they knew that one of the sets were no good, so they waited until they knew that the Roswell batch bascally hatched and found four women and injected them with the essence of the royal four, these women were Amy Delcua, Michelle Valenti, MArtha Whitman, and they were going to inject your mother but something happened", said Serena.

"SO tess is still his queen", said Liz sadly.

"No her pod was switched with the bad set, look Ava is from the other set she belongs with Kyle who has Zan's essence in him", said Serena.

"Zan?",asked Liz but she already knew who he was

"Max you already know this", said Serena looking at her.

"What happend to me then?", asked Liz.

"They couldnt inject your mother completely basically Kivar Max's enemies found out, so they did this ritural on Antar they split the fetus making you into two people. Until it was time to join them together", said Serena.

"You are me", said Liz.

Serena nodded her head.

"YesI am you", said Serena.

"I cant believe this what about Tess?", asked Liz.

"She is the enemy she made a deal atleast Nasado did 40 years ago to bring Max and the others to death and she had to be pregnant by Max too", said Serena clutching her fist.

"Have you ever met Max?", asked Liz.

"NO only a part of him", answered Serena.

Liz looked at her confused.

"Zan, he is a part of Max you know I love him like you love Max. Max is only a part of the whole package, like you Liz are only a part of a whole, together we become one person, and when MAx finally accepts his alien side he will also become whole and our love for him will be strong enough to destroy Tess", said Serena.

"God this is crazy", said Liz pacing.

"I know but you know its trust you belong with him and so do I, please Liz don't deny me the man I love that we love, I only have a small part of him and I want everything, I want not only the passionate and great lover but also the man that gives you flowers and holds your hand. Everytime you deny him you deny us, you deny me", said Serena.

"look Liz something else is going to happen today, you going to get a visitor from the Future its Max he is going to com up with some crazy plan to help you fall out of love with present Max, we are going to set him straight, he doesnt know about her deception yet", said Serena.

As she finished her sentence they saw a flash and Future Max in all his glory set through. He eyes widen.

"Serena?", asked FMAx.

"Yup we have to talk to you", said Serena.

Liz was looking at him in awe.

"WOw you look wow", said Liz.

Max looked at her and smiled. She blushed.

"ALright Serena how did you get here I dont understand", said FMax.

Serena sat him down and told him everything. Fmax clenched his fist.

"God how could I be so stupid", said FMax.

"You aren't", said Liz.

"Oh God me present self is coming here", said FMax.

Liz looked confused. Liz looked over the balcony and alughed.

"That is so corny", said Serena laughing.

FMAx looked embarrassed. He looked at Serena and smiled he always knew he had feeligns for her but he was a married man and he wouldnt let those feelings destroy his marraige but to find out that she was Liz he understood now.

"he is so cute", said Liz looking at FMAx.

"you are so cute", said Liz.

FMAx blushed but Serena made him look at her. Serena pulled Liz's hand and mad her stroke his cheeks. Serena kissed his forehead.

"I always wanted to do that", said Serena blushing.

Liz should have felt jealous but for some reason she didnt.

"This is right", said Liz and kissed him softly.

Max held her waist. Serena stepped back but Liz pulled her towards them.

Liz looked into FMax eyes and asked, "Do you love us?".

FMAx looked at Serena and Liz and smiled.

"With my whole heart", said FMAx.

"Then lets take the bitch down", said Serena leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Im going to disappear I feel it", said FMax.

Serena looked at him and sighed.

"WE have to get present you to open himslf up to the Zan part of him, all of them need to do it actually", said Serena looking at the man that she loved like Liz loved him.

Liz nodded her head.

"I need to know everything Serena", said Liz looking at her in the eyes.

"Me and Zan would meet up at night, then he would merge with Max in the morning", said Serena.

"OKay how?",asked FMax.

"How come i couldn't do it before?", asked FMAx.

"Because you didnt find the need to , you and Liz cemented tommorrow night you know that so I couldn't merge with her it was too late, I started getting visions that's why I went to Max, I made Zan come forward, we came up with this plan to make sure that I get to merge with Liz like I was supposed to", said Serena.

"I understand, what about Ava from the other set the one that was supposed to be with us instead of Tess?", asked Liz stroking Fmax's arm.

Fmax was surprised Liz never had been to publice with her affections before.

"Its because of me", said Serena answering his inner question.

"I'm everything that Liz buries within herself", said Serena.

"I'm the one that can get the tattoos and the tongue piercing, becasue I know you Liz you want them jsut afriad to lose you inhibitions", said Serena.

Liz looked at that girl and nodded her head. SHe was right she always wanted to do those things she wanted to make love to Max and have him love her, actually she didnt onyl want to make love to him, she wanted to feel him fucking her. She was embarrassed by her thoughts but Serena read them so clearly.

"When we merge and when Max releases Zan you won't be embarrassed about having thoughts about him, he is ours you know", said Serena smirking and laying her head down on FMax's shoulders.

"Its true Liz I am yours don't be afraid to show me", said Fmax.

He pulled her to his body and hugged them both close. These were his girls. He loved them he that in his heart.

"When is the merging going to take place?", asked Fmax.

"Tonight its important, and we have to get Ava, the other set had killed thier Zan yesterday I felt it, so Ava is on the run from them", said Serena sighing.

She loved this.

"Call Max its time to change the future", said Serena.

Liz nodded her head and kissed Fmax's lips. It was different from her Max but the same. It was like he was sure about her mouth. He held the back of head and tongued ever surface of her mouth. Liz moaned when he rubbed her behind.

"Max", moaned Liz.

Liz pulled back with her eyes glazed. GOd she wanted him.

"Tell him", whispered Serena in her ear.

"Dont be afraid to show your desires" said Serena.

Liz looked at her and blushed.

"Im going to have fun when we merge", said Serena.

"Will I remeber me life", asked Liz.

FMax was playing with her hair and kissing her neck.

"Yup you will but you will have me inside eventually we will be the sam person, When the merger happens you might get some things from me like my eye color which are a little lighter then your, and me nipple rings and all my piercings", said Serena.

FMax looked at her.

"You have nipple rings I didnt know that", said FMax.

Serena lifted up her shirt and took one breast out of the bra and showed him. She wasn't embrassed like Liz was.

"I wish I could do something like that", said Liz quietly as she watch Fmax's eyes glaze in lust for her counterpart.

"You can, I'll show you, dont' be afraid, he is ours understand no need to have shame about our love for him", said Serena.

Fmax was still looking at the nipple ring.

"Want to touch it?", asked Serena looking at him.

Fmax looked at Liz for permission. SHe nodded her head and smiled. He reached out and tweaked the nipple making Serena gasp.

"God Max", see moaned softly.

He looked at her and Liz. Liz looked horny and aroused. He smirked. She wanted that from him. He pulled her to his chest.

"Tell me what you want baby", said Fmax.

"I I dont' know", said Liz.

"Yes you do I feel what you want Liz tell him please so he can please us", said Serena moaning as FMax tweaked her nipple.

"I can't", said Liz.

"Yes you can", said Serena.

SHe looked at Fmax and said, "I want you to suck my nipples".

She blushed. He smiled. He lifted up her shirt and looked at the dusty nipple and put his hout scorching mouth on to it. Liz archd her back.

"Max", she said softly.

"That's it baby that's it", said Fmax holding her waist as she rocked against him.

"Oh God I god", moaned Liz as he continued to suck.

"Let go baby I'm here", said FMax.

Liz stiffen and cried out "Max god".

"Thats it", said MAx still sucking on her nipple while he played with Serena's.

He heard her cry out and smiled. Umm he loved this two women, even though they were going to merge he knew he was going ot have fun. Liz, his Liz from the future even though she was open she was still so innocent. She never iniated sex he did, he loved her and her ways but he loved this version of her also that was free and with out restrictions. Both girls feel on top of him and he smiled. He looked down and noticed that he was fading.

"No not yet", said Liz.

She kissed him softly.

"I love you", said Liz.

"I love you too", said Serena.

He looked at his girls and smiled. The future might not be bad after all.

"Good night my loves", said Fmax and left them.

Serena hugged Liz. SHe knew he feelings.

"WE have to tell the others", said Liz. Serena nodded her head. This time they would win. 


	2. Inhibitions 3

Chapter 3:

"Hello", said Max picking up the phone at his house.

He was getting ready to go to Liz's house to ask her to the Gomez concert.

"Hey Max?", said Liz on the other line.

Max smiled. he loved her voice. But he was surprised that she was calling him. Then he frowned at that, a whie ago he would never be surprised at that.

"Liz? Wow", siad Max in an awed voice.

Liz giggled and Serena lifted her eyebrow at her in question. Liz held her hand over the receiver and said "He is surprised I am calling him", said Liz. Serena nodded her head and laid back down on the bed. She smiled. Max and her were going to be together when the Merger occured she couldn't wait.

"Can you please come over I have something I like to talk to you about?", asked Liz.

"Oh Yeah I'll be there in ten minutes, Liz?", asked MAx.

"Yeah?", replied Liz. "Is this a good?", asked a scared Max.

"Yeah Max its a good", said Liz smiling.

Max had a huge smile on his face after that and ran to his room to get his jacket. Isabel saw him running.

"Where are you going?", asked Isabel.

"Liz's she wants to talk to me about us", said MAx with a huge smile on his face putting on his jacket.

Isabel smiled at her brother. its been a while since she had seen him so happy. It made her happy.

"Alright Max have a good time", said Isabel.

She was a little sad too because her relationship with alex wasn't going anywhere. She had hurt him badly.

"Go talk to him", said MAx looking at the sadness in his sister's eyes.

"I can't", said ISabel.

"Why because of this destiny thing, isabel its bullshit you and I both know that, look we are not those people anymore, we grew up here on Earth and we changed, nothing can possibly change how I feel about you or Michael. You are my family that's it and destiny is not going to ruin what i have here", said Max.

Isabel nodded her head and hugged her brother.

"I know I'm happy for you Max so much you deserve to be happy, dont let anyone take that from you", said Isabel.

Max nodded his head and kissed his sister's cheecks before running out of the house like he just robbed a convenience store. Isabel laughed at her crazy brother. She sat back down and looked at the phone. With a determined look on her face she dailed the familiar numbers.

"Hello", said a woman's voice.

"HI can I speak to Alex please", said ISabel.

"Oh Sure, Alex", yelled the woman.

"Yeah mom", yelled Alex in response.

"Telephone",said Martha.

"Oh Okay", said Alex.

"Hello", said Alex into the receiver.

"Umm Hi Alex", said a nervous Isabel.

"Isabel? Hey how are you?", asked Alex even though his heart was pounding.

Why was he so nervous. WEll because this was the love of his life. This girl was his everything.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something, I mean you dont have to I just wanted you god why is this coming out wrong", sighed ISabel.

"isabel I would love to go I will pick you up in an hour okay", said Alex.

Isabel smiled and whispered gently, "Thanks Alex I would love that".

Alex smiled and he hung out. He ran into his room and search his closet to find something good to wear.

"God why are all my clothes so geeky",said Alex mumbling to himself.

Martha looked at her son tearing up his room. She smiled. Her son wasn't a little boy anymore. SHe knew who ever was on the phone would change her son's life foreever. She smiled again and left her son to tearing up his room.

"Liz?", called out Max from the bottom of her balcony.

Liz looked over the edge and smiled.

"Come on up I have alot to talk to you about", said Liz.

Max climbed the ladder and stood right in front of her. Liz smiled at him and he felt his heart dip. God she was beautiful. He loved her with everything in his being. They had to be together, he needed her so badly.

"Max there is someone I like you to meet", said Liz.

Max looked confused and he gasped in shock when he saw what would be another version of Liz standing in front of them.

"Liz what is going on?", asked MAx.

"YOu know what is going on Zan", said Serena.

Max closed his eyes from all the flashes.

"You", said Max.

"Yes its me we have alot to tell you", said Serena looking at him and biting her lower lip and taking a strand of hair and putting it behind her ear like Liz does when she is nervous.

Max was shaking.

"Let's talk", said Liz leading him to her room.

Max looked between the two girls and knew whatever they had to say would change his life. Liz started of course and by the time they had finished Max was in shock.

"So you mean that was me and you from the visions well that will explain all the cuts on my back", said Max.

Serena did something that shocked Liz she blushed.

"Wow I thought you don't get embrassed", said Liz.

"YOu are rubbing off on me", said Serena looking at Liz.

"Alright so when does this merger take place, because we have to take care of Tess", said Max.

ON the word Tess he sneered with disguset. He knew there was a reason why he hated that girl.

"But Max what about the Zan in you?", asked Liz sitting next to him with her head on his shoulders.

"I dont know I mean I have hidden that part of me forever what if it hurts you?", asked Max looking concerned.

"He wont you love us too much, I deal with Zan all the time, he is you Max just a part of you, just like Max is a part of Zan, you have to be joined to be a complete person Max, I know you hate the word destiny but it is yours to be a king. It shouldn't be and its not fair but its what you were meant to do. You were a great king and you will be an even better King now", said Serena with all the confidence she had in him.

He smiled at her. She was a lot more like Liz then she thought. ONly Liz could make him feel like he could take on the world.

"Alright, I'll try", said MAx.

Max closed his eyes and concentrated. He opend himself up. he saw what he was, who he would become. When Max open his eyes he looked at both girls in front of him.

Serena smiled and ran to him, "Zan", sighed Serena.

"No both", said Max.

Serena smied. She reached for Liz's hand.

"It's time", said Serena.

Liz smiled at her. Serena stepped in front of her and connected their hands together. Liz felt the power flowing into her body. She kept looking into Serena's eyes, eyes she knew would become hers. A shot of pain went through her body but she ignored it. SHe kept looking. The light was so bright looking at Serena that she had to close her eyes. It radiated throughout the room. Liz couldn't take it anymore and all she heard was Max's voice yelling her name before everything went black.

"Liz baby open your eyes, please Liz", said MAx worried.

He looked around the room at his friends. Maria was crying and Isabel held Alex's arm. Liz had been passed out for more than an hour. Max explained to them everything that was going on.

"YOu are telling me that Maria is Vilondra too", said ISabel.

"Yes your mom, Maria, was injected with that stuff that we were injected with. Kyle was too he got the same as me, Liz told me that we have to go find Ava because she is in huge trouble", said Max.

"She is", said Liz in a tiny voice behind them.

"Liz", siad MAx.

Tears ran done his face.

"Chica are you alright?", asked Maria.

Oh my god I belong with Michael, I am Max and Kyle's sister. My god when did my life get so complicatd. Duh Maria when you let Aliens into your life. MAria looked at Michael to see what his reaction to what Max had told them was. Michael smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Maria was happy. SO what if she was an alien. Isabel looked at everyone and sighed. God she had to tell them about Vilondra.

"Liz I'm glad you okay", said Alex.

"I'm fine", said Liz.

Maria looked at her. Her friend looked differnt. Her hair was red and black. SHe had like ten earrings in her ear. But she was still Liz. Max hugged her close.

"Its okay baby nothing bad happened, I'm here Max", said Liz into his ear.

"I love you", said MAx holding her tightly.

He was worried.

"I know i love you too", said Liz.

"OKay now can we get down to buisness", said Michael.

Maria hit him upside the head for that. Michael would never admit it to anyone but he was happy. He got his wish. Maria was just like him, his actual destiny.

"No problem, did Zan tell you everything?", asked Liz kissing Max's neck.

Maria raised an eyebrow at this. Liz never was so open in public before. Max closed his eyes. God that woman had a tongue on her. Isabel was shocked to. Liz never acted to open about her affections for her brother before. Sure they were all lovey dovey but Liz was more sexually charged, like she would basically screw her brother in front of them. Ewww. Isabel shuddered at the thought. She loved her brother and Liz but no way would she want to see that. Michael was looking at Liz too tongue down Max's neck. Huh Max leads and interesting life. Max looked pained really and Michael almost laughed outloud. Alex was surprised to. HIs friend for the last five years was seducing Max Evans in front of them. Alex's eyes widen when he saw Max reach behind his back. Alex knew what he was doing. He was touching Liz's ass. My god were the only words he could think of.

"Umm guys people in the room", said Maria.

Maria was smirking though. Its about time those two got together. Liz looked up and licked her lips. SHe shrugged her shoulders as if to say so what he is my man.

"Liz your eyes are different", said MAria looking at her friend.

"Are you still even Liz?", asked Maria getting worried.

What if she lost her friend. What if Liz didnt remember her anymore.

"I'm still Liz but Serena too, I have her in me but I have my memories and her freing spirit basically", said Liz attaching her lips to Max's neck again.

Michael couldn't help himself and bust out laughing.

"Obviously", said Michael but Liz barely heard him.

"This is serious Michael", said Isabel looking at her brother and his girlfriend in full makeout mode.

"Hey you two cut it out we have things to do", said Alex.

He was smiling though. He was happy that Liz was happy.

Liz pulled herself away with a pout but whispered in a dazed Max's ear, "Later sweetheart".

Max nodded his head and tried to compose his heart beat. God that woman was going to be the death of him. She was so sexy and all her wanted to do was have her bend down so he could stroke himself in her. He wanted his cock in her mouth. God he was horny. "SO how do we connect with our alien side?", asked MAria bringing in sodas and chips so everyone could eat.

"I just concentrated, its not hard just open yourself up to everything don't be afraid to be free", said MAx kissing Liz's mouth because he just couldn't help himself.

Maria nodded her head ansd closed her eyes. Michael was worried though what if something happen to her.

"nothing is going to happen to me Spaceboy and dont you want me to be your soulmate?", asked Maria smiling.

Michael smiled at her and gave her a small kiss before nodded his head so she could continue. Liz and Max of course were not paying attention.

"God I want to fuck you now", said Liz into Max's ear.

He groaned at that.

"Umm you are one sexy woman Liz Parker, I love when you get dirty for me, will you wear that short ass skirt that I love so much", said Max grabbing her ass.

Liz gasped.

"Umm anything you want sweetheart", said Liz.

She licked his lip and grabbed his groin making him gasp.

"God you two take a break from sucking face already", said Isabel rolling her eyes.

Liz was acting different, Isabel knew this shit everyone knew this. She seemed more sure about herself which was ironic considering the fact that she was now alien. Isabel looked at her brother and Liz and sighed. She was happy about them being together don't get her wrong. Its just that what was going to happen when they found out about the whole Vilondra ordeal. Technically MAria would have to worry about it too. She wondered if Maria would remeber their past life. Oh GOd Liz probably did.

"Oh God did it work?", asked Alex looking at MAria.

MAria opened her eyes and everyeone gasped in shock her eyes were two different colors, they were blue and green at the same time.

"It worked I remember everything", said MAria.

"Rath my love", said Maria kissing Michael in front of everyone.

Michael gasped and he felt something click inside of him. HIs body hummed and he knew. He was open. he was free. he was Rath.

"Yes Vilondra", said Michael kissing Maria softly and brushing back her blond tresses.

Isabel gasped. Maria remembered.

"GUys I have to tell you something", said ISabel getting more nervous.

Liz lifted her head up from kissing Max and nodded her head for to continue.

"You know on the day of my party?", asked ISabel.

Everyone nodded their heads in remeberance of that day.

"I heard some stuff about Vilondra, the Congresswoman said that Vilondra betrayed her brother, I betrayed you", said ISabel with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Well that's a lie", siad MAria.

"I remeber everything Isabel, we would never betray our brother, we died with him", said Maria.

Isabel looked up at her and smiled. Maybe Maria wasn't so bad after all. SHe actually was happy how things worked out because now She would have Liz and MAria in her life. They were good for her brothers. She was happy that in a sense she got her soulmate too. Alex was Rath afterall atleast an extentsion of him.

"Isabel why didnt you tell me about this", said MAx looking concerned.

How could she ever beleive that she would hurt me thought Max. She is my sister my rock besides Liz.

"I just didnt now how too, I mean what would I say", said Isabel looking down.

"Isabel you would never betray me, you are my sister my best-friend I know you, and MAria just confirmed that you didnt", said Max smiling.

"You didnt Isabel, I remeber Ava's life too, and trust me we were friends", said Liz.

Isabel looked at the other girl and smiled.

"I'm still getting used to this more punked out version of you", said ISabel laughing.

"Its your go Alex", said ISabel.

Alex nodded his head and concentrated. He got flashes of everything that was Rath. He was supposed to be a solider. Alex almost laughed at that, him a soldier. He saw Vilondra die. It kiled him inside. When he opened his eyes it was clear. He saw Isabel in front of him smiling. ALex didnt even think twice before pulling hr flush against his body and fusing his lips with hers. Isabel gasped. Alex has never been this aggressive before. Alex opened his mouth and welcome her tongue into it. Isabel was still holding back though. She was afraid of what she would see about Vilondra. Alex pushed past all of those doubts and fed her images of not only their present selfs but also their life together as Rath and Vilondra. Isabel moaned into his mouth and drowned in extasy. God kissing was never this good before. She finally opened her mind and heart to Vilondra and she was glad that she did. She saw them in their purest form. They had been so in love. Rath loved her and she him. They argued of course but it was the best marriage that she had. SHe was her best-friend. Isabel pulled back and looked into Alex's eyes but she saw Rath in them too.

"My princess", whispered Alex.

He knew that she was his again. Isabel smiled and hugged him tightly. Tears fell down her cheeks. Yes this was home. She was home.

"What about Ava and Kyle we have to tell him what's going on", said Maria.

Michael pulled her closer.

"I know but what about Tess, she is meant to betray us", said Liz clenching her fists.

SHe hated that girl and she would pay.

"Liz baby calm down", said Max.

Liz looked down and saw that her hand was shotting green flashes. Liz took a calming breath and nodded her head. SHe looked into his eyes again and felt calm envelop her.

"We have to tell Kyle and Jim, they deserve to know, but how are we going to get past the whole Tess thing she can't know about this, how do we defeat her?", asked MAria going into a panic attack.

"I dont know, but she could hurt us, can't we like block her powers so she wouldnt hurt us or the Valenti's", said Isabel.

"Umm I think we can, I'm getting some of Serena's memories", said Liz.

" yeah we can but only the king and queen can, she would have to be judged in front of the granoith", said Liz shaking her head.

It was stil weird to get Serena's memories popping into her head like that.

"Cool now how do we get her there?", asked Isabel.

"Humm I have an idea", said Liz smiling.

Max looked at her with curious eyes.

"What?", asked Max.

"Well one thing she wants is you right Max, so we are going to let her have you", said Liz.

Maria looked at her frined like she had lost her marbles.

"Look I have an idea where Ava is, we have to get to her Vilondra and Rath as well as that fucker NIcholas are after her, they know she is important, we are going to need her for my plan to work", said Liz.

Then she began filling them in her crazy idea. Alex just shook his head but agreed as well as the others. Liz decided she would be the one to go to tell Kyle about what was going on. SHe had to make sure that he had an idea o how to act.

Kyle stared at the TV. God when did his life get so complicated. Oh yeah when Max Evans saved his hide. Now he had this girl in his room with all her girly things and god he just didnt understand it. He was attracted to her, shit who wouldn't be but there was still something off, like she was hiding this big secret from him. Like she was capable of hurting him. Kyle my man you need to chill. God when did he become this way. Oh well.

Kyle lifted his head up when he heard the doorbell. Tess appeared from inside his room.

"Ill get it", said Kyle.

Tess nodded her head and went back into the room.

"Liz?", asked Kyle.

"Can I talk to you Kyle it's important", said Liz.

Tess came out of the room then.

"What are you doing here", said Tess trying not to sneer at the girl.

Liz looked different. Tess can sense something about her, something was off. Tess shook her head and ignored it. Whatever its still the same mousy Liz.

"I needed to talk to Kyle alone", said Liz trying not to glare at the blond bimbo's face.

Tess narrowed her eyes at Liz trying to see what exactly was different about her but didnt see it. Tess shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes walking back into the room. Kyle looked at Liz intently.

"Something's different about you", said Kyle.

"Yeah you can say I have some revelations tonight", said Liz cryptically.

Kyle looked at her confused.

"Let's take a walk", said Liz.

Kyle nodded his head and reached for his jacket that was against the wall on the hook. He followed her out but for the life of him, he didnt understand what in the world was going on. Liz lead Kyle to the park.

"I have soemthing important to tell you, its the whole truth Kyle", said Liz.

"Liz you are freaking me out here, are we getting attacked by aliens or something?", asked Kyle trying to make a joke.

Liz shook her head and began her story. Kyle was in shock.

"Are you sure that IM alien?", asked Kyle.

Liz nodded her head. Kyle gulped. God this was crazy but he knew he could trust Liz.

"Tess is the enemy god she is living in my house Liz", said Kyle pacing up and down in front of her.

Liz nodded her head again.

"I know we are going to find Ava and make this right", said Liz.

"Ava?", asked Kyle.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He didnt understand it but he knew. SHe was the one. With Tess he was drawn to her, but Ava he knew she was the one.

"I know where she is", said Kyle.

"I know you do, that's why I came to you", said Liz.

"You feel her don't you", asked Liz.

Kyle nodded his head. They both fell into silence then.

"She is scared Liz, I have been feeling her fear for a week now, i thought it was mine, we have to find her", said Kyle.

"WE will", said Liz.  
OUtside a gas station a young girl sat and waved her hand out to ask for a ride. SHe was shaking. SHe closed her eyes and gasped. "Zan",said the girl looking around.

"The HArvest is almost ready, then we gt those Royal brats", said the Ten year old. 


	3. Inhibitions 4

Chapter 4:

"Max, I need to talk to you", said Tess walking into the Crashdown.

Max stiffen in his seat but tried to look less uneasy around her.

"Tess what can I do for you?", asked Max sipping on his soda.

"I want to talk about our destiny, the one that you have been igoring", said Tess looking at him.

Max tried not to grit his teeth. Max knew he had to keep her occupied so that the rest of them minus Isabel went to find Ava. Michael was scared to leave them alone especially if there was danger out there. He knew that they had powers but still.

"Tess", sighed Max rolling his shoulders.

"Look Max its our destiny, I mean come on I'm your wife", said Tess.

Max looked at her as she continued her rant. God he missed Liz. They didnt get to be together after she got back from Kyle's. She was one sexy girl. Max wanted to play. Play with her nipples, her cunt, her hair, but not in that order of course. Max gave Tess a smile that seem to make her rant some more but he didnt even hear what she was saying. Liz had promised him that she would go to Serena's house and get all of Serena's clothing. Liz went into detail on her "other half's" life. Serena who was given into foster care and went through them alot and technically was still part of them. It was this one that was abusive towards her not in a physical way but more of a verbal way. Max was angry at that. He hated anyone that hurt any part of Liz. Max smiled a little because he was remebering how she pranced around her room getting ready for bed. She let him see the tattoos that were now on her body because of Serena. He especially loved the v formation that was on her hip, it was sexy.

"Max are you listening to me", shrieked Tess.

Max got of his daydreams to look at the blond that was supposed to ruin him. He tried hard not to let his hate for the girl show on her face.

"Yeah I was, Tess I dont need this pressure right now", said Max.

Tess clenched her fists. Damn that boy. Why can't he just accept that she was in charge. He pissed her off but she wanted him not only for part of the deal but she wanted him in her bed. She never knew how sexy Max Evans was. Nasedo had described him of course to her but to see the god in front of her made her wet just thinking about it. ONe thing was standing in her way literally Liz. When she heard about Liz she wanted to cringe and throw things. She hated the bitch plain and simple and if it wasn't a fact about everyone digging around she would have had her taken care of her if you know what I mean. But everyone loved little Lizzy Parker and the hounds would be all over that investigation especially Sheriff Valenti. He wouldn't like that his houseguest killed someone.

"Tess", yelled Max.

Tess moved her mind away from things such as killing Liz Parker and concentrated on the man in front of her. God she wanted to fuck him. HIs jock was probably large and he would stroke her. She wanted him. Even when they get to Antar she could ask that Kivar let Max be her male sex toy if he didnt agree Kivar could always take care of her sexual frustratons.

Max looked at Tess and saw the lustful look in her eyes and shuddered. Eww. My God that bitch is disgusting. NO one could ever do it for me like Liz can. The Zan part of him started feeding Max images of what he and Serena used to do in the club that they loved to so much. Max got a boner right there. Shit that was awesome imagery. Liz was on sexy chick he had to admit that. He wanted her badly but he knew he couldn't get that until she returned back with Ava. Isabel walked into the CrashDown then and literally almost growled at the sight of Tess talking to her brother. She just wanted to kill the bitch. Isabel had wanted a female alien such as herself to enjoy things with, to talk, and come to find out that she was going to betray them that left an awful taste in her mouth. NOw I don't have to worry about that anymore. Ava, Maria, and Liz all are the same as her and she could talk to them about anything that was bothering her. She had a family now not just friends. Isabel remembered the conversation that her and Liz and Maria had this morning before leaving with Kyle, Alex and Michael to go find Ava.

"Be careful", said Isabel looking at all of them.

Kyle gave her a smile and of course Michael grunted an answer. Isabel laughed when Maria pinched him into giving her a proper response.

"Alright Alright let's go Maria, we will be careful happy now", said Michael glaring at Maria.

Maria nodded her head and kissed him softly.

"Love you", said MAria.

Michael tried not to smile but he couldn't help it.

"We will Is", said MAria.

Liz stood next to MAria and smiled at the tall blond. They knew she was worried.

"Don't be worried about us, I'm more worried about you and MAx here staying here with that jezzabel", said MAria.

Max laughed at that.

"Jezzabel?", asked MAx.

"Yes a harlot whatever you want to call it", said Maria.

"You mean a whore, slut, bed warmer", said Alex supplying his ever growing knowledge.

Isabel rolled her eyes at him but smiled. Alex kissed her forehead.

"We will be fine Izzy, we all got powers and Michael, if something bad happens to us you can blame it on him", said Alex.

Michael glared at Alex.

"I can't believe we share DNA", said Michael.

"better believe it", said Alex.

Kyle looked at the group and kind of felt left out that was until Max talked to him.

"Kyle you are part of this weird bunch of people we call family, so I wanted to thank you, for accepting this, I know it has been hard for you", said MAx.

"God Evans you are so mushy, how do we share DNA, maybe something happened with your pod that made you so sappy", said Kyle smirking.

Max just glared and gave him a mock punch to the arm while Michael roared in laughter.

"I have been telling him that for years", said Michael.

"Hey that's my man that you ragging on here, he is not mushy, he is sexy", siad Liz attaching her mouth to Max's neck.

She was so busy leaving her mark on him that she didnt even here the sounds of disgust from everyone. Liz turned around then and flipped them the bird. Alex gasped in mock horror.

"Lizzie Parker cursing us humm I don't approve", said Alex.

They were still getting used to the new rougher edge and sexually charged Liz.

"GUys pack up, me and MAria need to speak to Isabel", said Liz.

THe guys nodded their heads. Isabel looked at them confused for a minute.

"YOu probably wondering what me and Maria have to say to you huh?", asked Liz looking at the blond.

Isabel nodded her head.

"WEll Maria and I was talking this morning, we usually have you know girl's nights where we sleep over each other's house talk about boys, do each other's hair, pig out on junk food, we were wondering if you wanted to join us when we get back from getting Ava of course", asked Liz looking nervous.

Even though Liz had this new side to her underneath everything she was still the shy girl.

"Yeah I mean we could talk about anything, and become friends you know and it be our friendships not frienships based on the boys but about us", said Maria.

Isabel smiled big.

"I would love that", said ISabel.

Liz smiled and hugged her tightly. Isabe returned it with earnest.

"Hey don't leave me out", said MAria.

Isabel opened her arms and let MAria in too. Thy had an understanding it and this was literally the beginning of a new friendship.

"What do you think they are talking about over there", asked kyle looking at the girls.

"Beats me I never understand women", said Michael.

"Yeah we know Michael", said Max smiling.

"Shut up Mr. Romance", said Michael.

"Alright girls let's head out so I could find my woman", said Kyle.

"Can you be anymore male", said Maria.

"Yes I can", said Kyle.

Maria just glared at him.

"Liz come on stop sucking face and let's hit the road", yelled out Alex.

Liz glared at him and pulled Max down for another kiss.

"Bye baby I'll miss you", said Liz.

"Ill miss you too, are you sure I can't come I mean", said Max.

"Nope you have to watch out for Tess", said Liz while she groped his butt.

Max moaned softly at that.

"God you are sexy", said Liz licking her lips.

Max looked glazed basically. He couldn't say anything because now Liz had her hand on his groin stroking it through his pants in front of their friends.

"God Liz", moaned Max.

"Umm save some for me", said Liz.

SHe blew him a kiss and hopped into ALex's mother's station wagon. Max was dazed.

"Bro you alright?", asked Isabel trying to keep from laughing.

SHe knew tht she should be disgusted by this open PDA but she wasn't she was just happy for her brother.

"Yeah what a woman", said Max with a goofy smile on his face.

Isabel just rolled her eyes at that and dragged him to the jeep.

Isabel slid into the booth next to Max.

"Hey Isabel, I haven't seen you in a while", said Tess acting the part of the concerned friend.

"Yeah I've just been thinking about things", said Isabel.

"Oh, how have you been I mean after the whole thing at my birthday, you know how have you been coping?", asked Isabel trying to look concerned.

"Okay It was a hard night but I'm over it", said Tess.

Max almost rolled his eyes at the actess that Tess was.

" Hey where is everyone?", asked Tess looking around the CrashDown and not seeing anyone familiar.

"Alex told me that they all had decided to take a camping trip with Kyle, didnt' Kyle tell you?", asked Isabel.

"Yeah he did, he said friends I didnt know he meant Maria, Alex, and Liz", said Tess trying not to sneer at the name Liz.

"Yeah they are trying to make him more comfortable with been in this I know an Alien club we have going", said ISabel after ordering an order of fries and a coke.

Isabel took a look at her brother and almost laughed outloud. Isabel knew he was in his Liz daydreams again. He had this goofy smile on his face. Isabel noticed that Tess didn't notice because she was rambling about some issue she got.

"Okay then where is MIchael?", asked Tess.

"Oh he went with them, he isn't letting Maria out of his sight because he thinks that Brody Max's boss has a thing for her, but he is trying not to act jealous but you know mIchael when he is trying not to act jealous he looks more jealous", said ISabel.

Tess rolled her eyes at that. She really didn't care about this but she was wondering where they all had gone.

"How come you two didnt go?", asked Tess.

"Because it was a "human" thing I guess we don't qualify", said ISabel trying to look bitter.

Tess inwardly smiled. So the humans were separting themselves this was a good and an easier way to get closer to Max.

"Kyle are you sure you know where you are going?", asked Alex.

They had been driving for more then 5 hours.

"Yes I do she is on the move now but we are close trust me I know", said Kyle.

"Kyle your eyes are the same color as Max's eyes", said Maria.

"Yeah I know its kind of freaky to wake up and see that your eyes have changed", replied Kyle.

"Yeah look at my eyes blue and green even though I love the combination actually, I still can't believe that im lets just say not of this earth", said Maria giggling.

Michael looked at her.

"Spaceboy you know i love it". said Maria.

He just smirked and returned his eyes back to the road.

"There she is", yelled Kyle.

Michael pulled up the car towards the girl. He took a better look.

"Oh shit, Rath", said Michael looking at a guy that could easily pass off as his twin.

"Get ready", said Michael swerving the car.

Kyle ran out of the car and ran towards Ava who was cowering under Rath's glares.

"I'm kill you too bitch", yelled Rath.

"Ava", yelled Kyle.

Kyle rasied his hands he didnt know what he was doing but a ball of pure light appeared out of his hands. He looked down at his hands and almost freaked out.

"Let's go", yelled Kyle pulling a shaking Ava into the wagon and slammed the door closed.

"Let's go", yelled Kyle while Michael reversed the wagon and the tires squealed as he got them out of there.

"Its okay its okay", whispered Kyle as he held a scared Ava in his arms.

"Zan?", asked Ava looking confused.

"I'll explain", siad Liz looking at the girl.

Ava looked at her.

"I knows yall", said Ava.

"Yeah you do, this is how it went down", started Liz.

By the time Liz finished explaining Ava was in awe basically.

"So yah telling me dat you guys had gotten the alien mobo jobo too, I's supposed to be wit yah", said Ava.

"Yeah basically", said Liz nodding her.

Liz pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial 1.

"Hey baby you okay?", asked Max.

Isabel rasied her head up the floor in Max's room. Max nodded his head and Isabel sighed in relief.

"They got Ava but Rath was there they just ran but we will probably be expecting Rath and Lonnie soon", said Max.

Isabel nodded her head. She knew this. Lonnie and Rath or whatever they choose to call themselves were going to get the same welcoming as Tess. Those fuckers were going to pay for being traitors.

"Alright baby get home soon", siad Max.

"I love you too, bye", said Max closing his house phone.

"They said they should be there in like 6 hours or so, maybe like at 4 in the morning", said Max to Isabel.

"Thank god they got to her on time", said Isabel.

"Yeah I know, let's get some sleep", said Max.

ISabel nodded her head but she looked at Max nervously. Max smiled and pulled the blankets off the bed and moved more to his right so that Isabel could slide in.

"I just didnt want to be alone", said Isabel.

"Yeah I know", said MAx.

"Good night Izzy bear", said MAx sleepily.

Isabel smiled Max hadn't called her that in a long time.

"Good night Max", said Isabel.

She turned unto her side and closed her eyes.

"So yous Zan too?", asked Ava looking at Kyle.

She was admitting it, she felt the pull towards him it was stronger then with Zan that she left in New York. God they killed him, he wasn't the best person in the world but he always proteted her. God those two were a pair of evil fuckers. Rath was going to kill her but she knew that Kyle would come she didnt understand how she knew but she did. She knew he wouldn't let her down and he didnt.

"Kyle that was some kick ass powers you displayed there", said Alex turning around in his seat.

"I know I almost freaked out, i didnt know I could do that", said Kyle.

"Its da Zan in yous its showin itself", replied Ava who was still seating on his lap clutching his shirt.

"Wow Max is going to get some kick ass powers like Michael my spaceboy here", said Maria.

Kyle smirked and smiled down at the small girl clutching to him. She looked so much like Tess but different. Her hair was pink and black, and she would be considered a punk. Punk was the right word. But while he felt uneasy around Tess he felt in his element with Ava. SHe was his one and only. Ava looked up him and smiled a shy smile. SHe closed her eyes and leaning her head falling asleep on Kyle feeling safe for the first time in her entire life.

"Lonnie and Rath I know are going to be tracking us, they want the granolith, they are going to pay", said Michael clutching the steering wheel.

HOw dare this fuckers mees with his family. Alex nodded his head also trying to come into grips with his anger. He could feel the Rath in him coming forward. He never felt such anger before.

"They will pay", said Liz looking at Ava sleeping in Kyle's arms.

Maria looked at her family and knew. They would beat this. Michael turned on the radio when breaking news came on.

"A congresswoman is dead", said the news caster.

Maria gasped.

"Oh no", said Liz.

"Call Max and Isabel", said MIchael speeding the car up.

Liz pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello",said a sleepy Max.

"What", yelled Max into the phone. That woke Isabel up.

"They know about the congresswoman being dead", said max.

Isabel's eyes widen. Oh shit not now. This can't be happening.

"WE will go to the office when you get there. Why do we have to bring Tess?", asked Max.

"Because we need to make sure to involve her, she has to know that we are on not onto her, plus if you do this for me, I promise you a nice and wet reward", said Liz.

Max groaned at that but heard the others in the background making Eww sounds.

"Whatever you want sweetheart", said Max.

He loved when she played her games. When this was all done with he was going to her. Isabel looked at her brother and smirked. Liz had a way of wrapping her brother around her finger. Isabel almost laughed out loud but her thoughts went back to the scene that hunted her. SHe killed a person even though she was a skin she still took someone's life.

"Its not your fault Isabel she would have killed you if you didn't do what you did", said MAx looking at his sister.

"I know its just I feel so guilty", said Isabel.

"I know, its the same pain that Michael has that's what I think makes us human though, I think if we weren't, if we didnt feel guilty, it would make us what The Special Unit made us out to be", said Max.

Isabel nodded her head and laid back down on the bed.

"SO what did Liz offer you so you could get Tess to come over?", asked Isabel smirking.

Max blushed.

"Aww I see", said Isabel laughing.

At 7:30 am Max made the phone call with everyone sitting in his bedroom.

"Umm Tess yeah can you come over we have to talk", said Max trying not to gag.

"We have to get out of here, Ava you staying with me for now, since moms is out of town for the month", said Maria.

Ava nodded her head but still clung to Kyle.

"Don't worry your moon doggie won't get too far", said Maria.

Ava blushed got her bag and kissed Kyle's forehead before following the talking blond out of the Evans' home.

"Got to get home too, tell us when you want to met up", said Michael following Ava and Maria out of the door.

Max nodded his head. Alex gave a salut and followed Isabel into her room. Kyle also got up.

"Well this has been a crazy day, I told my dad everything that has been going on Max so you dont have to worry", said Kyle.

Max nodded his head. Kyle closed the door behind so the only person left was Liz who was laying on his bed.

"Hey baby", said Max climbing on top of her body.

"Umm hey, did you miss me?", asked Liz.

"Umm more than you know", said MAx rubbing his lower body up against hers.

"Umm I see that little Max down there is having fun saluting me", said Liz biting his ear.

Max moaned.

"I love you", said Liz looking into his hazel eyes.

god he was sexy.

"I love you too, you are my life Liz", said Max.

The door bell rang then.

"WEll the bitch is on time", said Liz.

She pulled max closer to her body.

"Umm save that for me for later", said Max.

Liz took his hand and put it under her shirt.

"You can play with my nipple rings later", said Liz kissing him and stroking his cock in his jeans.

Max arched his back.

"God I haven't had your pussy in three days baby, I need to have you riding my cock", said Max.

"Umm you will tonight baby", said Liz licking his lips and stroking his ever growing cock.

They heard the knock on Max's door and Liz got off the bed gave Max a wink before climbing out of his window.

"Tess is here", said Isabel.

Max sighed. Shit he didnt want to deal with her. He was horny and his body need Liz's body, under him, around him, on top of him, shit on him period. He moaned at that thought and saw that his pants was tight in the groin area. Think of something disgusting. Tess looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"That did it", said MAx looking at his deflated penis.

He got up and went to deal with that girl. 

"Max", said Tess with a pleased smile.

Alex, Isabel, and Max all inwardly cringed.

"Did you hear about the congresswoman dying supposedly?", saked MAx sitting down.

Tess sat next to him trying to get close as possible. Max moved over and put a pillow between them so that she couldn't crowd his space.

"Well we have to find out more about it, mayb Liz can get us into her office since she worked there", said Alex.

Tess glared at him.

"Yeah I guess so", said Tess.

Alex looked at her and glared right back. What a bitch.

"Let's go", said Alex.

"You going too?", asked Tess.

"Yeah I am", said Alex taking Isabel's hands and walking out of the door.

Max followed him out with Tess slowly closing the door and following them to the jeep. Max cringed when Tess got into the jeep with him and sat on the passenger side. They drove on. 


	4. Inhibitions 5

Chapter 5:

"Liz there are here, look at that slut", said MAria looking at Courtney that was still flriting with her boyfriend.

"Yo get back to work",said Maria looking at the other blond.

Maria glared harder.

"What a hoe, just like that one that is waking into the CrashDown now", said MAria glaring at Tess.

She still couldn't understand how she had the same face as Ava. Maria aready trusted Ava. She was nice and didn't deserve to share chromosome with someone as trapping as Tess.

"Liz, hey", siad ISabel smiling.

"Hey Izzy, what can I do for you guys?", asked Liz.

Max stared at her body. God he wanted to pounce on her. He needed her badly. Isabel looked at her brother and almost laughed. He was a helpless case.

"Umm yeah we need to get into Congresswoman Whitiker's office", said Tess.

"Oh and?", asked Liz.

"Well you work there and have the key so we need to get in", said Tess.

Liz glared at her.

"The word is please", said Liz.

Tess was taken back by Liz's hostile attitude. Tess wasn't going to give her the satisfaction though. INstead she looked at Max. She finally noticed that glazed look of desire on Max's face that was looking at Liz. What does she have that she didn't have. Tess looked once more in Liz's direction. She did look different. Her hair was highlighted with red and her ears were pierced more times then she thought was necessary. Her chest was bigger but she probably was wearing a wonder bra.

"Well?", said Liz looking annoyed.

"Please", said Tess gritting her teeth.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?", asked Liz spinning around and leaving the restaurant.

Max got up to follow her.

"Where are you going Max?", asked Tess.

Max just rolled his eyes and walked to the backroom towards Liz. He heard Maria and Alex bust out laughing. He smiled. It was good to knock Tess down a peg or two.

"umm hey baby", said Max coming up behind Liz that was standing by the lockers.

"Umm Max", moaned Liz when he attached his lips to her smooth neck.

She rubbed her lower half against his apparent hard on.

"Shit baby", said MAx taking his arms and bringing his body closer to hers.

He humped once then twice and heard her whispering that she wanted him to fuck her quickly.

"Not here baby we got to get to the office first, but later, you promised me something wet", said MAx lifting up her skirt and rubbing her panty clad cunt.

"We had a rule baby, no underwear, you need to be punished for disobeying your king", said Max.

"Umm baby I'm sorry I forgot" moaned Liz while she still rocked against his hardon.

"No excuses Liz, i told you no underwear ever and you disobeyed me you need to get spanked", said Max.

"Umm please spank me I deserve the punishment", said Liz taking his other hand and sucking his finger into her mouth.

Max groaned and push her pany down her leg with one hand and put it into his pocket.

"For safe keping", said Max.

"But Max I dont' want my ass on display", said Liz still moaning becauae now he wasn't just petting her pussy he was fingering her as well.

"Liz I'm not going to tell you again, this pussy is mine and I want it bare, no underwear, there is no need", said MAx rocking his hips onto her butt.

Liz started trembling.

"No no cumming for you", said MAx stil fingering her.

"Ahh Max please Please", moaned Liz throwing her head back.

When she was going to hit that plateau of pleasure he pulled his hand away.

"Nooo", whispered Liz almost in tears.

"I told you, you need to be punished. You will cum when I tell you, and you will only cum on my cock while I ride your pussy understand", said Max grinding his pelvic area into her behind.

"PLease I need to cum, please baby anything you want Let me cum", whispered Liz that was trying to rub her legs together to cause some friction.

Max put a stop to that as well pulling her legs apart.

"No cumming Liz, you have been a bad girl, like I said only on my cock", said MAx opening her legs and giving her clit a little tweak.

"No pleasuring yourself neither", said Max as her slapped her ass making her arch her back moaning.

"Yes baby but I need to cum, but I rather do it on your cock", said Liz with her licking her lips.

Max was about to grab her but he heard Micael yell out for them to hurry up.

"Im going to kill him", said Max.

Liz smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Later lover", said Liz kissing his lips and grabbing his groin.

Max groaned and smacked her ass hard again making her giggle. He smiled and and walked out to join his friends. Maria looked at him adn raised her eyebrows. He almost blushed.

"I have to work", said MAria.

Max nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"Bye girlfriend", said Max.

Maria smirked. Tess looked pissed but that just made Maria happier.

"Bye", replied Maria.

Maria turned her attention back to the blond bimbo that insisted to flirt with her man.

"how about a little spying?", asked Michael.

Maria looked at her boyfriend confused. He pointed to the blond waitress taking the order. Maria smiled.

"Yeah baby", said Maria smiling.

"What exactly are we looking for?", asked Alex opening the drawers.

"I dont' know anything that had to do with the person that covered up the whole thing", said Max.

"Wait a minute", said Liz pulling at a letter that she spotted.

"This is a letter saying that because of her failure to attend meetings her membership has been cancelled", said Liz scanning the rest of the letter.

Her eyes widen when she saw the words that ended the letter.

"The Vilondra Project", whispered Liz looking up at Isabel.

Tess looked confused.

"The Vilondra Project?", asked Tess.

"Yeah that night Whitaker called me Vilondra", said Isabel.

She wasn't nervous anmore becaus she remebered her past and everything that it entailed.

"there's a number", said Alex reading the letter over Liz's shoulders.

Liz picked up the phone and dialed. Everyone looked on when Liz hung up less then a minute later. "They didnt seem to care that she was dead", said Liz.

"They having her funeral in this place called Copper Summit, I think we should go", said Liz.

Max nodded his head.

"We can head out tonight", said MAx.

"What do you mean you worship my boyfriend?", asked Maria who was now sitting with Michael in Courtney's apartment.

"Look Rath was a great leader and if he was heading up the planet nothing with Kivar would have went down the way it had", said Courtney.

"That's a lie I remeber everything, the reason we lost wasn't because of Max it was because Kivar had people on the inside, people that we thought we could trust", said Michael.

"But I know that you would have been a better leader", said Courtney.

"NO I wouldn't Zan was the best leader, I was just a solider", said Michael.

"Look Max called they are going to Copper Summit, what is there?", asked Michael.

"Copper Summit is an old mining time, tourist trap", said Courtney.

Michael didnt believe her.

"The truth this time", said Maria.

The other girl glared at her.

"Max shouldn't go there let's just say that there are no Rath worshippers there", said Courtney.

"come on", said Michael pulling her out of her seat.

Maria followed after them. The sat in the jetta driving to Copper Summit.

"Liz", said Max softly.

The others were sleeping in the back. Liz looked at him and smiled.

"What?", asked Liz who was still driving.

"Wanna play?", asked Max.

"Here? NOw?" asked Liz even though she should have been shocked instead she was intrigued.

"Yeah they all asleep, especially that witch", said Max rolling his eyes at Tess's sleeping form.

God he hated her, he couldn't wait to strip her of her powers so she wouldn't hurt them anymore.

"NOt here you told me the only way that I would be cumming is on your cock so save it for me baby, save it for when Im nice and wet", said Liz stroking his innner thigh.

Max tried controlling his moans. She was driving him crazy. he was going to die with is dick hard. Liz smirked and looked at the sign that said Copper Summit she shivered inside. "Something is weird about this town Max", said Liz. Max nodded his head. They knew that had to go anyway. 


	5. Inhibitons 6

Chapter 6:

"We are here", said Max pulling his jeep in front of a slightly run down house.

"Are you sure Alex can find this place?", asked Max looking at Isabel in the backseat.

"Yeah in fact there he is with Kyle", said Isabel pointing in the direction of Kyle's sports car.

"Why did Kyle and Alex have to come?", asked Tess getting out of the car.

"Because", answered Liz rolling her eyes.

Tess got on her last nerve. Max pulled Liz closer to his body and whispered something in her ear. Tess got that angry look on her face but Max didn't even notice it but the rest of them did.

"Chill Tess your face might stay that way", said Alex.

Kyle tried to hold in his laughter. He felt his cell phone ring.

"Hello", said Kyle.

"Hey did yah get there?", asked the voice.

Kyle smiled.

"Yeah baby I did", said Kyle turning his body away from them.

Ava smiled. She loved hearing his voice. She didn't get what made her feel this way in such a short amount of time but she did. Now she was sitting in Maria's room painting her toe nails that Maria gave her. She smiled when she heard Kyle whisper to her that he missed her.

"I miss yah too baby be safe I don't trust those skin things", said Ava.

"I know I will plus we got Senor Presidente here we will be okay as long as he remembers to stop sucking face with Liz we should be fine", said Kyle smiling looking at Max whispering in Liz's ear.

Liz had the glazed look on her face. Kyle knew whatever Max was telling her was of the "dirty" way of life. He shifted his eyes and saw Tess looking at him with a confused face and one of anger when she saw Max and Liz acting all lovey dovey.

"Can we go?", asked Tess sneering but Liz and Max seemed not to notice one bit.

Liz walked forward and was met u with an older women. Kyle noticed Liz talking to her about something.

"I got to go baby talk to you later", said Kyle.

"Bye", said Ava softly.

She had wanted to come with them but she knew that no one can know she was there. Ava heard the phone ring.

"Hey Ava", said Maria.

"Hey Ria what's up?", asked Ava.

"We are on our way to Copper Summit, to get the others", said Maria.

"Be careful Ria", said Ava looking concerned.

" WE will, see you later and we can have the sleep over that we were talking about okay?", said Maria.

"Aight whateva you say", said Ava.

She didn't want to admit it but she was excited that they wanted to include her in their girls thing.

"WE should be in Copper Summit soon", said Michael.

Maria nodded her head. Courtney looked at them in confusion

. "Ava?", asked Courtney.

"Yeah my friend from New York", said Maria not wanting Courtney to know their business.

"She insisted that we stay over", said Liz.

"I don't think we should though, something is off about those people", said Liz shuddering.

"Yeah I know that kid gives me the creeps too", said Isabel looking into the ten year olds eyes.

"What kid", said Liz turning around and staring into the eyes of pure evil.

Liz almost gasped but she didn't want Tess to know that she knew who that kid was but Max knew something was up.

"Let's get a motel for all of us and come back early the next morning for the funeral", said Max.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. When they all turned around Tess looked at the young boy and smirked. Kyle saw this and clenched his fist trying to control his anger.

"What?", said Liz into her phone

. "Are you sure?", asked Liz.

Max looked at her as did the rest of them.

"Maria said that her and Michael are coming here with Courtney from the restaurant apparently she is a skin, a Michael worshipper though", said Liz rolling her eyes.

She remembered those rebel skins. They thought Rath was a better leader than Zan. Rath wasn't the better leader he was the better soldier.

They reached the motel a while later and got two adjoining rooms one for the girls and one for the guys. Isabel and Liz were not looking forward to sleeping in an close proximity with Tess but they had to bear it. While Isabel laid down on the bed reading and Tess took a shower, Liz walked outside.

"Hey lover", said Liz whispering into Max's ears that was standing in the dark alley towards the back of the motel.

Max gasped as Liz held his waist and rocked against his apparent arousal.

"Liz, we can't do anything out here", moaned Max.

"Who said we can't", said Liz bending down in front of him.

Max looked panic for a little bit but he let her do what she wanted. She reached into his boxer shorts and pulled "little Max" out.

"Umm he is happy to see me", said Liz licking the tip.

"He wants to say hello but that pretty mouth on it", said Max.

Liz nodded her head and sucked gently.

"Umm he needs more conversation", moaned Max running his hand through her hair.

Liz started bobbing her head faster.

"God that's it, that's it, that's my girl. You love this cock don't you", moaned Max.

Liz moaned and hummed making Max's legs weaken.

"Max?", yelled out a voice.

"Damn", replied Max.

"That bitch is annoying", said Max still pushing his dick into Liz's gaping mouth.

When Liz heard Tess's voice she tighten her mouth and blew him like she never blew him before. Max tried hard to control his whimpers but it was hard.

"God baby suck that dick god suck shit it feels so good, damn faster", said Max slamming his hips into her mouth.

Liz whimpered. Tess continued looking for Max. The chance that they could get caught excited Max.

"Shit baby I'm gonna cum, open wide for me, open it", moaned Max humping her mouth.

Liz held up to his thigh tightly.

"Max", yelled Tess.

"Shit Liz that's it, you are doing so good, shit that's it, you will get a reward for that", moaned Max.

He knew he was going to come as soon as Liz reached out and massaged his balls and fingered him. He thrust hard one more time and emptied his seed in his mouth.

"Oh yeah that's it shit that's so good", moaned Max holding Liz's head up against his penis.

Liz moaned in delight and removed her mouth making Max whimper. It seemed that Tess might have gone back to the room so Max slid down to the ground.

"Did I suck you off good", said Liz licking her lips.

"Yeah you was so good, I love my cock in your mouth" said Max pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

He rubbed her ass making her keen in pleasure. He reached down and lifted up her skirt.

"Nice ass", whispered Max.

Liz whimpered again. He laid her across his lap with her ass in the air. He leaned down and kissed each one of her soft cheek.

"Max", moaned Liz.

"Shh no talking", said Max smacking her ass.

He reached over and pulled open her leg and pumped three fingers into her fast.

"Max", yelled Liz bucking hard into his fingers.

"Did I tell you to speak, you being a naughty girl Liz you need to be punished, you need a ride", whispered Max pulling her over his lap so she straddled him.

He gave her ass three smacks each. Liz bucked against him.

"I need to ride you", moaned Liz rubbing against him.

"yes but no cumming yet I want you to ride me hard", said Max smacking her ass hard making her arch her back.

He lift her up and so her cunt was aligned with his prick and when he was about to make her come down hard on his dick

Tess yelled out, "Max where are you".

"Shit that girl has shit timing" said Max.

"No I need your dick please I need to fuck baby please", moaned Liz.

"WE can't later say that wet juice for me", whispered Max into her ears.

"I can't please Max just for a minute just stick it in please", begged Liz rubbing her wet snatch on his lap and puling at her nipples.

"Later I promise, we better get back", sighed Max.

"Please make me cum", whispered Liz.

"You can cum, put your pretty fingers in there for me", whispered Max into her hair.

Liz pumped hard.

"Play with that clit of yours, you are such a naughty girl Liz, I want you bent over and me stroking you, do you want that", asked Max.

Liz whimpered and closed her eyes against the imagery she bounced up and down on her fingers while Max played with her nipples. He knew she was close and he knew what would take her over the edge. He placed one finger in her mouth which she eagerly sucked and with his other hand he gave her gentle but firm smacks against her ass.

"Ride it cumm hard ride it harder", yelled Max in her ear.

"Max", yelled Liz against his fingers clenched hard against her fingers that she was riding.

She fell on top him completely satisfied.

"I need your cock", said Liz.

"I need your pussy too, later", said Max.

Liz nodded her head while Max made them get up and fix their clothes. As soon as they were finished they saw Tess walking towards them.

"There you are, where have you been Max?", asked Tess in her sugar sweet voice.

"I was talking to Liz", replied Max.

"What about?", asked Tess trying hard not to sneer at Liz.

"None of your business Tess", said Liz rolling her eyes and walking away.

Max rolled his eyes at Tess and followed Liz. Tess clenched her fist. Her phone rang.

"Where are you?", asked the voice.

"At some Motel we will be there tomorrow, make sure that when they attack for the others not to kill me too, I need more time with him", said Tess.

"Kivar won't be happy, but fine just make sure that Vilondra is there Kivar wants her in one peace", said Nicholas.

"Yeah I know", said Tess.

"So that was his bitch huh", replied Nicholas laughing.

"Shut up, I'm his wife that bitch aint nothing", said Tess.

"Yeah whatever you say just make sure you hold up your part of the deal", said Nicolas.

"I will bye", said Tess closing the phone and walking back to her room.

"What a bitch, I say we kill her", said Alex walking out of the shade joined by Kyle and Isabel.

"Me too, how can Liz and Ava share DNA with that psycho", said Kyle.

"Beats me I share DNA with Rath from the New York set so DNA is not everything", said Alex.

Isabel glared hard at the space that Tess walked from.

"That bitch won't get away with this I swear", said Isabel clenching her fists. Kyle and Alex looked at her and nodded their heads in agreement.


	6. Inhibitions 7

Chapter 7:

They all reached the place that the funeral was being held and sat in the back.

"I don't' like this Max", said Isabel who was sitting next to Alex on the far end of the row.

"Yeah I know something is weird, lets go up there, I want to see this body", said Kyle getting up from his position next to Tess.

Kyle walked forward with Tess, Isabel, Alex, Liz and finally Max following them.

"Doesn't it seem like everyone is staring at us", whispered Alex.

"I know", said Liz darting her eyes back and forth.

"Damn that's a fine looking dead person, she is so let's just say, together in one piece", Kyle looking at Congresswoman Whitaker.

"Yeah I should say so, I think we should leave back away slowly", whispered Alex.

They all moved as one but they knew they wouldn't get out of there easily.

"Going somewhere King Zan", said a burly looking farmer.

Max's eyes few up at that.

"Ahh yes you did not think that we would not know right", said the woman next to him peeling her skin from her face.

"EWww shit you guys shed ewww", said Kyle clearly grossed out.

"Shut up Kyle", whispered Isabel.

One the men raised his hand but Max put up his shield.

"Shit", whispered Kyle.

He wanted to help Max but they couldn't tip their hand just yet. The all stood next to Max. Tess reached over and started to help Max hold his shield. Liz gritted her teeth trying to not let her jealous show.

Meanwhile, Michael and Maria reached Copper Summit.

"The Harvest is downstairs over there", said Courtney pointing out toward the lower entrance.

Michael nodded his head and ran inside. He looked around and shuddered that shit was freaky. These bodies floating around, adult bodies, No wonder Isabel had gotten freaked out by the pod chamber. He walked more until he came face to face with a young boy.

"Ahh the King's second in command I could always tell it is was you by that stupid look on your face. I killed you in your past life", sneered Nicolas.

Michael threw up his hand sending the boy flying backwards.

"Shit", yelled Michael.

It took all the powers he had just to send him flying. He saw Courtney come down the stairs with a bat and hit this device making everyone in the funeral grounds and Nicolas scream out in pain.

"What the hell is going on?", asked Liz looking them whither out in pain.

"Run", yelled Kyle grabbing Liz's hand and Isabel's.

Alex followed closely behind. Max and Tess ran out. They saw Michael and Maria in the Jetta near by followed by Courtney the waitress and something that she had what looked like a body in her arms.

"What the hell is that", yelled Maria.

"My husk, I'm not going get myself killed", said Courtney putting the body in the trunk.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and got into the car signaling Maria to do that same.

"Hurry", yelled Michael.

Maria ran to the passenger side of the car while Courtney got in the back seat. They followed Max's jeep. They calmed down the speeding when they got on the highway.

"Well you don't see that everyday", said Kyle in the car with Isabel and Alex.

"I know we have to tell Max what we heard last night", said Isabel.

"That rotten two timing bitch", said Kyle.

"Yeah I know", said Alex.

Tess was in the back seat watching the interaction between Liz and Max and was trying to contain her anger. Where did that bitch come off trying to steal her man. Liz Parker was a pain in the ass and she would find a way to get rid of her once and for all. Even though she helped Max back there she still could not get him to respond to her. Tess frowned in confusion. She could have sworn she felt a gust of energy not from Max. Liz was holding his hand, but Liz was human. Oh well.

Liz gritted her teeth she did not want to be in a car with Tess any longer. It pissed her off every time Tess tried coming next to Max. She knew that she had to play like her and Max was not together so that their plan would work but she hated not being with Max. Liz turned around and studied his form. Shit that man was sexy. If Tess wasn't there her mouth would be around his penis now making him whiter in his seat as he fucked her mouth. Oh well shit that made her horny. Liz glanced and saw that Tess was asleep. God they wouldn't have to hear her voice. She decided she wanted to play. She reached over and petted Max. Max almost jumped out of this seat.

"Liz", hissed Max.

"Shh", whispered Liz putting a finger to her mouth signaling him to be quiet.

Max nodded his head and glanced back. Tess was still asleep. Liz reached over and unzipped his pants and reached inside. Max bit his lower lip so he wouldn't moan and Tess wouldn't wake up. Liz smiled at him and licked her lips making him give a small growling noise in his throat. He gave her a pleading look when she didn't move her hands. Liz licked her lips again and reached over and pulled him out of his boxer shorts. Max hissed when she pulled back his foreskin.

"Shit", whispered Max trying to drive and hump her hand at the same time.

Liz smiled as she stroked him gently. He bucked hard in his seat.

"Take your hand and massage those sacks right there", whispered Liz.

Max groaned as he placed his hands on his balls while driving with one hand. Shit he was going to crash the jeep but at least he would die happy. He gently squezzed his balls making him gasp as Liz stroked him faster. Max tried controlling his breathing he didn't want to wake up Tess. Max moved closer to the steering wheel showing Liz some of his ass. She got an idea. She glanced one more time over her shoulders to the back to see if Tess was waking up anytime soon and whispered "Lift up a little bit".

Max did as he was told and Liz did something that made him cumm in his hand quickly. She stuck her finger in his ass and he clenched. Shit he came hard. It was dirty and nasty and oh so good. Max trembled from the orgasm. Liz had to take control of the steering wheel.

"Shit Liz", said Max.

Liz just smiled and told him to zip up his pants. About a minute later Tess came awake.

"Are we in Roswell yet", asked the blond.

"No not yet", said Liz trying to contain her laughter.

Max just glared at her. He was still wet with his cum and it was making him uncomfortable. Tess nodded her head and went back to sleep.

"I'll get you for this, I have cumm on my hands", said Max.

Liz smiled and took his hand and licked each finger.

"Now you don't", whispered Liz.

Max just looked at her in awe.

"Still need to get punished", said Max.

"Come to my room when we get back, Ill let you spank me, like the bad girl I am", said Liz.

Max smiled. Oh he was going to love this.


	7. Inhibitons 8

Chapter 8:

They reached Roswell the next day early in the morning. They decided to crash at Michael's house. Michael turned his keys in the lock, opening it to a group of exhausted people or aliens as the case may be. Tess and Kyle actually went home on his insistence.

"Thank God we don't have to deal with the bitch", said Liz coming into Michael's apartment and dragging Max down on the coach and laying across his lap nuzzling his neck with her nose.

"Yeah I got to tell you guys what me, Kyle and Alex heard", said Isabel sitting on the coach opposite of Max and Liz. Liz looked up from her position.

"Tess was on the phone with who I am to assume was that ten year old kid Nicolas planning our downfall", said Isabel.

Liz clenched her fists at that. They knew that Tess betrays them but to have actual prove got to her.

"Yeah we outside and overheard her conversation that rotten chick, I swear", said Alex kissing Isabel's forehead.

"Oh I got to call Ava", said Maria reaching for Michael's house phone.

"Hello", said a sleepy Ava on the phone.

"Hey Ava we just got home, we are all at Michael's house", said Maria.

"Hey Ria, can I come ova there, is Kyle aight?", asked a concerned Ava.

"Yeah your moon doggie is fine, he is at home now", said Maria.

Ava giggled at that.

"Whateva Ria, I'll be there in like 5, I'll make sure no one sees me", said Ava hanging up the phone.

"She is on her way over", said Maria sitting on the floor next to Michael leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Okay you guys mind telling me how the waitress in my dad's dinner is a skin?", asked Liz.

"Yeah we found this shrine dedicated to Michael in her house when we went spying", said Maria yawning.

"They heard a knock on Michael's door, and Maria went to answer it.

"Hey Mike", said Ava coming in with her short skirt and t-shirt.

"Hey Ava", said everyone looking at the girl.

"I just talked to Kyle, we said that Tess was on the phone for someone talking he thinks that its Lonnie and Rath they are on their way here", said Ava shivering.

She was scared of Lonnie and Rath. The others didn't know what she had been through with them. Maria saw this and hugged her.

"Nothing will happen to you, we have to make sure that those three are at the pod chamber so that the granolith can do what it is supposed to do", said Maria looking at the group in Michael's living room.

"Yeah I know, Liz are you sure this is going to work?", asked Alex.

"Yeah as soon at me and Max get in front it, it will know to pass judgment on those three hopefully Nicholas too, then send them off where they are supposed to go, hopefully hell", said Liz.

She turned her attention back to Max that was kissing her neck. Liz sighed in contentment. She did enjoy Max's hands on her body. She couldn't wait until they were alone so that she could properly have him fuck her body. Shit she was getting wet just thinking about it. She wondered if he was up to some role playing. She liked the whole him being the professor and her being the school girl. Hum that had possibilities. She did have a uniform skirt and one of those tight shirts and knee tights with those big shoes that those catholic school girls like to wear. Max had a suit and tie. Umm she wondered if he would punish her with a ruler. She wouldn't wear any underwear of course oh maybe she should so he could spank her. Max looked at Liz and saw her eyes turned dark. He knew she was having her day dreams he wondered what it was about. Maybe he should connect with her. He took her hand and formed a connection. He smiled when he saw what she wanted.

"Umm we can do that later, are your parents home?", asked Max.

"Yeah they are until 6:00 pm tonight", whispered Liz.

"Umm maybe I can come over and see you then", said Max.

Liz smiled and licked her lips.

"Oh you can cumm over alright", said Liz.

Max smirked. He loved her games.

"Hey guys stop with the pda, me and Maria are going to get some sleep", said Michael.

Max and Liz didn't even notice that no one was in the living room.

"Ohh all alone what to do? What to do?", said Liz.

Max growled and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Max", moaned Liz.

"Umm you are so sexy Liz", said Max attaching his lips to her neck.

"I need to feel you", moaned Max.

"Not here Max, I want to fuck and be loud about it, but Maria and Michael are in the other room can't scream loud enough and I know you like it when I scream your name", said Liz kissing his earlobe.

"God I love that", moaned Max.

He pumped his hips onto her body that was laying flat on the coach with his body hovering over hers.

"Umm harder", said Liz.

"Umm shit we are only dry humping and it's this good", whispered Max attaching his lips back to her neck.

Max pumped harder against her body. Shit he wanted to open his jean zipper and shove his dick in her wet and waiting cunt. Liz moaned and groaned repeatedly. His humping was rubbing against the fabric of her skirt and rubbing against her clit making her feel all types of good right now.

"Shit I know sex with you is going to be fucking good because right we are just dry humping", said Liz.

Max grinned and pumped harder.

"Oh shit", moaned Max moved Liz's legs so they lay across his lower back.

He knew what she liked and licked her neck.

"Oh good Max you are so good at this", moaned Liz.

When she was about to reach her orgasm, they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit", said Max and Liz at the same time while still pumping into one another.

Liz let out a scream when she finally reached her orgasm but Max has yet to reach his. The knock became persistant. Max humped hard but he just couldn't get there. They heard Michael getting up and walking towards his living room.

"Max I'll help you later but now get up", whispered Liz.

"No god I'm almost there it's hard and it hurts Liz", moaned Max as Liz reached down holding his ass in her hands.

They heard the door opening and they both jumping from their seats sitting down and fixing their clothes.

"Who's at the door?", asked Michael looking at a very flushed and red Max and Liz.

He didn't want to know what they were doing.

"I don't know", said Max trying to hide his obvious hard on.

Shit he needed to cum so badly right know. It wasn't fair. Who ever was at the door he wanted to kill them. Max looked up and gritted his teeth. It would have to have been her. Shit she knew how to ruin his fun.

"Hey Tess what are you doing here?", asked Michael letting her into his home.

"Well I think it's time that we discussed everything that happened in Copper Summit you know", said Tess walking in more like swaying her ass so that Max could notice her but he still didn't look interested. He was staring at Liz's chest.

"What about it?", asked Michael.

Maria walked in then with her hair slightly messy. She looked at Tess more like glared at her and went to get a drink out of Michael's fridge.

"You slept here", asked Tess looking at Maria.

"Yes if it's any of you business, Michael's my boyfriend I can sleep here if I want", said Maria rolling her eyes and sitting next to Liz on the coach.

Maria looked at Max and wondered why he looked so pained. Both him and Liz were under the blankets that Michael usually left on the coach. Max looked like he was going to pass out any second. They weren't doing what she thought they were doing. No they couldn't be, not with three people in the room.

Max's POV

Oh shit god I can't believe that Liz is jerking me off with three people sitting less then five feet away from us. Oh shit that's the spot. I'm dying I know I'm dying. When she pulls her hand back, shit that feels so good. I look at her and smile. She looks so innocent but I know she is not. This blanket and the fact that she is sitting so close to me hides the fact that her hand is moving in an up and down motion. Maria is looking at me, shit I got to hold it in but god it feels so good. Turning my head around I see Tess, shit man almost lost the old erection there. Umm god keep going I know I'm begging silently but I know she knows what I want. Trying to keep a straight face, shit trying to even concentrate when blood is rushing to your ears and of course your groin is difficult.

"Hey we have school in two days let's just rest and try to be normal, we know that Nicolas and his goons are going to die soon with no more husks available, I think we are safe for now", said Liz still jerking Max's erection.

Liz's POV

I know I shouldn't be doing this, It's so bad but I can't help it. He had let me orgasm I am just returning the favor. I love when my king is basically let me take things into my own hands. Look at his cute face shit man I know he is cumming now. I push my fingers to the head of his penis and wait for the cum. He is slightly trembling. I almost laugh when I hear Tess ask him if he was alright and he gave some bull shit answer that he was cold. I felt him cum and almost came myself. He turns his head to the other side and I smirk. I know Maria has got a feeling about what I may be doing but I don't care. All I want is for Max to feel true and utter pleasure. He will be getting that later on tonight. Actually in a couple hours after we pick up Serena's stuff from her old house. This is the only time that her "parents" are out of town.

"I'm just cold", said a trembling Max. Both Maria and Michael raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Tess seemed to accept this answer. "So what are we doing tonight?", asked Tess looking straight at Max. "Well we are not doing anything, I am working and so is Michael, aren't you working Max?", asked Maria. "Umm yeah", said Max with his voice still slightly trembling. Maria looked at him and saw the faint blush on Max's face.

Maria's POV

I can't believe my chica. I know she was doing something to Max. I got to give her props though, she kept a straight face throughout the whole thing.

"I got to pick up something for my parents, so I'm not going to be there", said Liz.

"What about Kyle?", asked Tess. She was attracted to Kyle not like Max, but she knew she could feel something especially recently. Oh well it's not Kyle she was after it was Max. She hated how close Liz was sitting next to him. Weren't they broken up? Oh well she would do a little Mind warp here and there and he should come back to here. She wondered if she could get that geek Alex to de code their destiny book so she could find a way back to Antar. She knew there had to be a way. Umm how to get Alex out of Roswell so that her plan could work. Tess was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear Michael ask if she was alright.

"Tess", yelled Michael.

"Huh what?", asked Tess.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"I said is this meeting over?", said Michael annoyed.

God he hated that bitch. He wanted her out of his apartment quick. He was a traitor and needed to be taken care of. To tell you the truth he would have just killed her with his bare hands but Max and Liz seemed to think that she should get judged by the granolith. Whatever, he would follow his King and queen now but if that granolith thing don't work, all those bitches Tess, Lonnie, and Rath and who ever else was against them will be at his mercy. God he hated these people.

"Yeah I guess I'll go find Kyle", said Tess.

"Whatever", said Maria going to the door and showing her out.

Maria slammed the door after she left and smiled.

"Thank god the bitch is gone, what a nasty no good whore", said Maria.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Yeah anyway, me and Max have got to go pick my stuff", said Liz.

"I mean Serena's stuff, my stuff whatever", said Liz rolling her eyes.

Max smiled. Liz kissed him softy.

"You guys are crazy with PDA", said Michael walking to the kitchen.

"How about some breakfast Michael?", said Maria.

Michael sighed but he set out to do it. Max smiled at their easy bantering.

"We are going to hit the road now to get Serena's stuff", said Max.

Michael nodded his head and Maria waved her hand. Max took Liz's hand and pulled her towards his jeep. Max helped Liz hop into his jeep and couldn't resist kissing her softly. Liz smiled big and they both headed out to Serena's house. They both didn't notice the narrowing of someone's bright cold blue eyes, of one Ms. Harding. "That bitch", sneered Tess.


	8. Inhibitons 9

Chapter 9:

"Turn there Max there is the house", said Liz.

Liz narrowed her pretty doe eyes.

"Those bastards", muttered Liz.

Max turned off the jeep and looked at his girl. He pulled her small frame towards his body and hugged her tightly.

"You don't ever have to go back there again baby alright, it's now me and you", said Max kissing her lips softly. He entwined his fingers in her now longer and red highlighted hair.

"Your hair is longer and thicker", said Max resting his forehead against hers and whispering soothing words into her ears.

"I love you baby girl forever", said Max kissing her cheeks.

Liz blushed at his intense staring. She knew she would love him forever.

"Alright let's get this over with", said Liz carrying the box that they had put in the back of the jeep.

They walked into the room that she had occupied. It was neat and clean very similar to Liz's really.

"You both are more alike then you think", said Max.

Liz nodded her head.

"But I'm not a Black Sabbath fan, and her clothes are different than mine", said Liz

. "Oh I love this", said Liz puling out her now short skirt with little pleats on the back.

"I love short skirts, she does I mean", said Liz. "Now she is you, so you love short skirts", said Max folding the clothing.

He spotted her diary.

"Here is your diary, you guys a lot alike", said Max smirking.

Liz slapped his arms and folded up the posters and everything placing them in the boxes that they brought.

"Wow this is going to increase my collection", said Liz showing Max the thong set that was in the underwear drawer. Max smirked

. "Wear that tonight for me", said Max going to stand where she was.

"Wow Serena has a freaky side to her look how many thongs and corsets and garters they have in here, I love this, now I don't have to go to Victoria Secrets", said Liz. Max pouted.

"Alright I'll go but you have to go with me so I can show you how they look, you know what I love about this joining Max?", asked Liz.

"What?", asked Max still putting Serena's stuff in boxes.

"I get to have a bigger boob size, I was a B cup before now I am a Large C cup", said Liz cupping her breasts.

Max pushed her hands away and cupped them himself making her moan.

"Yeah I can see that, but I love your breasts any size just because they are you", said Max kissing her gently and smacking her ass.

"Get back to work", said Max.

"Ohh I love when you spank me", said Liz licking her lips.

Max smiled and smacked her ass again making her moan

. "Not yet, hurry up get all the stuff so that we can leave and get to have out play time", said Max.

Liz nodded her head but still reached out and smacked him on the ass. This made Max yelp.

"Oh little girl is going to get punished tonight", said Max.

They finished in an hour's time. Liz looked back at the empty room and sighed.

"Good bye", said Liz gently. This was a new beginning.

The car ride back to Roswell was exciting to say the least. Liz teased Max constantly rubbing against him and petting him.

"Liz baby you have to stop", said Max moaning.

"No I'm going to give you head and you are going to like it", said Liz bending her head down and opening his jean zipper.

Max could here the slow and agonizing pull of his zipper making it more difficult to concentrate on the wall. She didn't suck it at first she brushed her face against the tip and licked the tip driving Max out of his mind. He wanted her and that was it. He saw her bend down and as soon as her mouth engulfed his penis he felt the word spinning. He gripped the steering wheel hard.

"Umm baby you have such a big dick, I'm going to fuck it till its blue", said Liz and then went back to suck his penis.

He saw her legs open and got an idea, with one hand still gripping the steering wheel he reached over and found her opening

. "Shit already wet, such a slut Liz", said Max.

He began humping her face. He heard her moaning and that made him harder.

"Where do you want my finger, in your wet pussy or in your tight ass?", asked Max huskily .

Liz turned around on her stomach and pointed her now ample but up.

"Ahh in the ass, I always knew you was an ass fan", said Max jamming his finger in her tightest hole.

Liz bucked harder making her take his whole full length penis into her small and tight mouth. Max groaned again. He played with her ass and she took it like a solider. She was screaming because it hurt so good. When he removed his hand from her anus she whimpered in protest.

"No", screamed Max smacking her ass hard making her arch and moan unto his penis that was still in her mouth.

He gave her ten swats on the ass making her wet. He still had a hard time concentrating on the road, so thank god no cops or anybody was there because there would have thought he was drunk how he was swerving on the road like that. Liz was about to remove her mouth from his penis but he pushed her head down.

"NO", yelled Max smacking her ass again

. He made sure to hit directly at the crack making her moan even loader. He gave her ten small smacks again.

"Liz no removing your mouth I keep it there", said Max in a strained voice.

He reached over and quickly stuff her pussy with four of his fingers. She was so wet he almost slipped out. She bucked hard riding his fingers.

"Ride them, ride them hard, you such a dirty girl Liz, such a dirty girl, like this morning jerking me with our friends around, you probably got off didn't you", said Max.

The words were wreaking havoc on Liz's senses. Max pulled her up by her hair removing her mouth from his penis. Liz gasped at the obvious arousal displayed on his face. It was violent and she loved it.

"Get on my dick and ride it fast, show me how a bad girl is supposed to act", said Max still making her ride his fingers.

A still finger- stuffed Liz whimpered and smiled.

"I'm a bad girl, such a bad girl. I'm going to ride that fat dick till you cum", said Liz licking his neck.

Max moaned and gripped his dick.

"Get your ass over here then, I don't want to repeat myself, ride this dick until you can't feel your legs anymore", said Max.

Liz whimpered in arousal. Liz reached over and pushed his seat back.

"Watch the road Max", said Liz in his ear.

"Come here quick get on it", said Max still gripping his dick in one hand.

He was rubbing the foreskin back and forth.

"Such a bad girl, such a bad girl", whispered Liz in his ear knowing that it would get him excited.

Liz moved over and straddling his hips it was difficult but she managed to find a comfortable spot.

"Concentrate on the road Max", said Liz breathlessly.

She could feel his dick so close to her wet cunt, she wanted it badly.

"Get on this dick and ride it woman, I know you want to, I know you want to shack your ass on it", said Max.

Max let go of his penis and ripped open her shirt. He saw her now pierced nipples and growled. He rolled her nipples with his free hand. Liz moaned moved her hips up and slammed hard onto his penis making them both yell out in pleasure.

"Shit", yelled Max taking her hand away from her breasts and placing it on the wheel to steady the jeep.

"Max", moaned Liz bouncing up and down in a rapid pace.

Liz brought her arms and hugged his neck. Max looked at the road in front of him while Liz rode his dick.

"Ride that dick, ride that dick", yelled Max humping her body.

Liz screamed hard.

"Now ride it", moaned Max.

He smacked her ass making her grip his penis in her tight walls. He let out another growl and attached his lips to her neck. He sucked hard and still control the jeep. He saw the CrashDown sing coming up and knew he was going to have the time of his life. Liz bounced hard on his penis, so hard that her ass made an up and down motion. Max loved it. He rolled his hips making sure that his penis hit the four corners of her tight pussy.

"Max", yelled Liz.

She was consumed with lust. Shit if felt so good.

"Such a bad girl, I'm such a bad girl, spank me, so hard baby so hard", yelled Liz gripping his shoulders making sure that his bounced on his penis hard. Max growled.

He brought his hand down hard on her now ample butt. Liz screamed.

"Ride that dick ride it", moaned Max rushing towards the Crash Down. He took the keys out of the ignition.

Pulled Liz up and opened the door. Liz almost fell making him come deep into her wet walls. Liz held unto his neck.

"Max hurry please", said Liz begging and sucking his neck.

He ran upstairs in the back of the CrashDown. He was still in her and he knew shit.

"God Liz roll those hips", yelled Max.

He reached her room and placed them against the wall stroking her deeply. It wasn't enough though.

"Shit you are tight so tight baby", yelled Max.

The whole wall shook with the force of the powerful thrusts that he gave her willing body. He just needed her badly. He turned them around again making them fall on the bed that was less than a foot away and climb on top of her stroking her hard. He heard her screaming but he jsut had to continue.

"I need it Max i need you", yelled Liz.

SHe unwrapped her arms from his neck and pulled at her nipple rings. She was out of control. Max pulled away from her body a little bit. He looked down to see his stiff penis going into her wet pussy at rapid speed. He growled

. "Look baby look at it going in", said Max. Liz looked down and almost came.

it looked so large going into small hole. How did he fit in there. He needed her like she need him.

"its not enough", moaned Liz arching her back.

Her skirt was lifted at her waist and her shirt open. Max pulled her to the edge of the bed and bang her out there.

"Umm harder baby I know you can", moaned Liz.

SHe knew she had to do something drastic. She shifted her leg around him and spun around. That all cause friction. Now Liz was on her stomach and Max was stroking her. He bent down and bite her neck.

"Faster faster", yelled Liz.

He growled and held her hips off the bed and thrust harder into her wating heat. He was hitting it so hard that her whole butt and thigh took on a red color. She was screaming and probably the whole nieghborhood could hear her but they didn't care.

"Shit god Max", yelled Liz lift up her hand and shooting green lights out of it.

The lights swirled around the room but Max didn't let up on the abuse. He picked her up again and took her ot the dresser adn bent her foward. He smakced her ass again amking him come deeper into her body. He knew he was hitting her cervix and he loved ever minute of it.

"SUch a naughty girl", said Max.

He placed his finger into her mouth. Liz sucked it eagarly. SHe knew this was the best treatment.

"I'm so bad I need it Max, I'm so dirty, I need to cum", yelled Liz.

He could feel the wetness that her pussy produced on his hard dick and he loved it. She was so hot and her rotating her hips on his erect penis was doing wonders to his body. He wanted more though.

"I need your ass, I need it around my dick", growled Max in her ear.

Before Liz can utter one word Max pulled out of her pussy and slammed into her awaiting anus. She forgot to breath and when she did she let out a loud scream.

"Oh God", yelled Liz in obvious pain/pleasure.

Max was going to stop but she pushed back into him clearly enjoying the treatment. Max pulled her body off of the dresser. Things fell on the ground but neither of them cared much. Thorughout the whole thing all Liz kept repeating was, "I'm a bad girl, such a bad girl, so dirty, so fucking good"

He sat back on the bed with Liz in his lap and Liz on his dick. He pulled her body close to his and bouned her up and down. She was trying to catch her breat but it wasn't easy. She started making little barking noise until he snaked his hand around parted her pussy lips and rubbed her clit making her bark louder.

"Umm my little bitch, barking for me, I love that, bark louder", moaned Max humping up into her body.

Liz's legs were spread out wide and one could clearly see the slightly curved penis in her asshole. He pushed her forward but Liz was still on her lap and made her ride him that way. Liz was clearly enjoying this. He rubbed hard on her clit. HIs other hand was on her nipple rubbing it. He was driving her out of her mind. The dick in her ass was too good.

"I got a vibrator, please Max", begged Liz.

Max smirked and carried her to the other side of the bed still making her ride him and opened her ngith stand drawer where she told him he could find it. He took it out and removed his finger and but it on full blast and placed it against her clit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled Liz.

It was too much.

"No cumming not yet", yelled Max hitting her ass with his other hand.

Liz shivered. She wanted to cum and he wasn't letting her.

"Put your finger in my mouth and need something to suck", yelled Liz.

Max complied with her request. She bounced until she could not feel her legs anymore. Max knew she was tired and turned them around bending her forward on the bed and took her with all his might. liz was yelled fould dirty things and he was beyond excited. He pulled himself out of her anus and placed his dick back into her gaping hole. He made her lay on her back while he stroked her body.

"Umm I want to cum in her pussy, so badly, I have to cum make me cum", yelled Max with the chords in his neck straining and sweat covered his body.

He was glistening with sweat but he kept thrusting in her waiting and small body. Liz reached over and did what she knew would take him to the edge. She reached down open his butt cheeks and fingered him. Max's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he stroked Liz harder then she thought possible.

He didn't even hear the bed fall beneath them, he didn't hear Liz words that said fuck me baby, he didn't even her screams that she was his bitch and that she loved his fat dick, all he felt was the finger in his ass and the pussy around his dick.

He knew it was coming. He felt the tighten of hs balls. He felt the energy coming forward out of his hands.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz", yelled Max finally sumitting to the ulitmate pleasure.

He shook and the bed shook. It was on the floor now becasue the obvious broke it. He knew he was going to pass out. He felt Liz clench around him stiffen and scream her release. He knew he had died but god it was worth it. BUt before the snad man claimed him he looked through hooded eyes around her room that was usually neat and saw the destruction made but he smiled instead. He closed his eyes and fell asleep still inside her tight body, still on the broken bed on the floor, and still wrapped around the love of his life.


	9. Inhibitions 10

Chapter 10:

"Umm", moaned Max rolling over on the bed.

He opened his eyes and smiled. HIs lady was there smiling in her sleep. He looked towards her window and smiled again. It was early morning. The sun was going to rise soon.

"Shit", whispered Max as he pulled out of her body. Her alarm went off then.

"This is your favorite radio station, stay tuned", said the radio.

Liz's eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey", said Liz in a small and husky voice.

Max brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby girl", whispered Max.

"Baby Girl, I like that", said Liz pulling his body on top of hers and hugging him closely.

Liz's POV HOw is a man so sexy even in the morning. His hair is tossled to the side and sticking up in every direction. BUt he has this little boy look but I know he is all man. He basically rocked my world yesterday. I love him and he is my other half I know that now. NO one is going to take him away from me.

"HOw about a shower?", asked Max stroking her arm.

Liz nodded her head and got up from the bed naked. Max's eyes roamed her ample butt.

Max's POV Damn my girl has a nice ass. I hate to admit it but their joining is great. I love her body. I loved her body then but this is fucking amazing. THe tattoos are so sexy. She has one of her lower back that has the whirlwind symbol, my symbol, my woman. Then there was one on her hip. It was a butterfly. And I have never seen anything more beauitful. I'm thinking I want to get a tattoo too and I tell her as much.

"I want to get a tatoo, it looks sexy on you", said Max following Liz into the bathroom.

Liz nodded her head while brushing her teeth. Liz handed him a tooth brush that she had on reserve. He thanked her.

"I THink it would look sexy on your great body", said Liz rubbing against him.

She circled him like a predator.

"Oh you naughty girl", said MAx pulling her body close to his nad licking her neck.

He had finished brushing his teeth, now it was shower time. Liz giggled.

"My strong, sexy man", whispered Liz in his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, bath tub time", said Max bending his head slowly and pulling her red cherry nipple into his wet and warm mouth.

Liz arched her back and whispered his name softly.

"I love when you say my name", said Max.

"Te Amo", said Liz.

Max looked at her surprised.

"Since when did you learn to speak Spanish?", asked Max kissing her nipple again.

Liz rubbed her wetness against his already inflated penis.

"Serena", said Liz.

Max nodded his head and brought her closer to the shower. He turned the nuzzles and found the right temperture. Liz was stil in his arms where she belonged and still kissing his neck ever so gently. He stepped in with her and closed the shower door. He set her down in the shower. He reached over and turned her back against the water. He took her bar of soap and her wash cloth. he lather up the soap into the wash cloth and smiled at her. She looked at him with her innocent eyes and he fell in love once more. He took the washcloth and began to wash her beautiful body. He heard the small whimpers and sighs that she gave but instead of taking her body, he washed her gently. It was then that he noticed the teeth marks on her neck and breasts.

"I got a little crazy last night huh", whispered Max turning her body around so that her back was against his front.

"I loved it, it was so intense and sexy god Max i never felt that way before, I love you", said Liz still moaning because Max was now cleaning her pussy. "Do you like my hands in your pussy, are you wet baby", asked Max.

Liz nodded her head and rubbed back against his arousal.

"God", whispered Liz.

She could get used to this type of treatment.

"My turn", whispered Liz.

She rinsed out the wash cloth that he had in his hands. SHe took the liquid soap that smelled like strawberry.

"I want you to smell like me today", whispered Liz.

Max nodded his head. He watched as she ever so gently rubbed his body down. He was in heaven and this woman in front of him was angel. He brushed her hair back so that it rest in the back of ear.

"Love you", whispered Max before taking her lips.

He didn't rush because there was no need. He played with her bottom lip and tugged at it makin her whimper softly. He cupped the back of her head and got down to buisness. His red hot tongue came out and slid across her top lip making her moaning. He kissed her lips softly and made sure that it was closed mouth. He massaged his lips aginst her own. He could feel the tender flesh of her lower lip and knew that it was puffy from his slow kisses. He wanted to make love to her lips. He made her head tilt back and little bit and when she sighed he took that oppurtunity and snaked his tongue out. He was still gentle though. He licked her tongue in her mouth. He licked the right side then the eft side of her sweet mouth. SHe was hi goddess. Liz whimpered again and pulled his body closer to her body. She rubbed against him until he groaned but he still was adment about kissing her gently and completely. But Liz couldn't take it anymore and did what she knew would make him lose control. SHe reached out and stroked his penis. MAx arched his back and groaned. But he still maintained his control. Liz pouted and he tugged at her bottom lip and smiled.

Liz's POV Oh he likes to play huh I'l show him playtime has to be on my terms. I reached over to his ass and massaged it. He clenched his cheeks together. He knew he loved this. Max wasn't into the whole scared of "homosexual" activites, pleasure was pleasure. He arched and again but still maintained control. I'm going to wear that boy down. He started humping my leg though and I knew it was a matter of time before he lost that sometimes iron willed control. I reached over again and part his cheeks, let the water run though the crack making him moan in obvious pleasure. I knew he loves this.

"I know you want ot fuck Max, let go for me", whispered Liz looking at his face that was contorted in pleasure.

Max nodded his head but he still was stock still.

"YOu want my finger in there?", asked Liz already knowing the answer.

Max nodded his head like a little boy that wanted his favorite piece of candy. Liz gently rubbed the the pad of her index finger into his pockered hole making him growl and attach his mouth to her neck sucking hard. He humped against Liz body.

"Umm Lose control I love it", said Liz.

She drew figure 8's against his tight hole and made Max whimper. She loved him like this. SHe uit playing though and stuck her finger in there making Max arch his back. She stroking him with one finger until she decided that he need more of that so she put another finger into the mix.

"Liz", growled Max.

He pushed her away from his body. Liz looked up confused until she saw his face. It was nothing but lust there and his eyes were black.

"Zan", whispered Liz.

Max nodded his head. He growled once more lifted up her body and bounced onto his cock. Liz screamed in extascy. He pushed her against the wall and stroked her deeply. He was hitit so fast and hard that Liz couldn't breath. It was too much. He opend her legs wide making sure that he got deep in her hole.

"You like that baby, you love my dick in your tight pussy, you love my cock tell me you love my cock", siad MAx was water beat down against their bodies.

Liz whimpered and screamed out, "GOd love your cock, love the cock, yours baby only yours".

"Good", said MAx as he puled out and turned her around.

He opened her butt cheeks amking her moan and stuck a finger into her whole.

"Such a tight bitch, I love that", said Max.

Liz screamed when he slammed two fingers into her tight hole.

"God baby god", yelled Liz.

"My name is not god, Its Zan remeber that Ava", whispered Max into Liz's ears while tugging at the lobe.

He pushed her against the cold tile wall making her breast press hard against it. He opened her legs far apart and bent them at the knees. He slapped her butt mkaing it jiggle.

"I love this ass, and do you know what i love most about this ass?", asked Max.

"NO", answered Liz rubbing her cunt against the tiles trying to ease the ache.

" I love my cock deep inside your anal hole, making you scream and tugg at your nipple rings and listening you say that you love my cock, you love my cock right?", asked Max opening her cheecks once again.

"Yeah baby, I love your big fat cock, especially when it is fucking my tight hole", said Liz.

"Good", said Max before slamming his cock right into her anal hole.

Liz didn't even scream she had lost her breath. Max slammed harder and harder until Liz started to tremble.

"I know baby I know", whispered Max over and over again.

"It hurts so good, it hurts so good", whispered Liz slamming her ass back against his pelvis.

"I know I know", siad Max soothing her but still maintaing the rough and continous attack of her anal hole.

He kissed her neck and pulled her nipples but he didn't let up. His ass clenched so hard making her clench her ass muscles. She loved his.

"Spank me", yelled Liz.

Max smirked and brought his hand down for ten small smacks against her now red rear end. Max could feel his orgasm coming and he wanted Liz along for the ride so he opened her legs wider and sort out her pleasure clit. He rubbed it gently and but he pressed down hard against it. Liz was thrashing her body up and down and humping his hand.

"Cumm for me my little slut cum for me", yelled Max as he thrusted back into her anal cavity.

Liz felt it she knew it was coming. It spread from her toes all the way to her head. She didn't even know that she was the one screaming. She felt him bite down on her neck and she fell to the ground before blackness took over. She knew he had come in her ass though by the rouch and small little jerks that she felt and the large amount of semen that now flowed down her legs. She could get used to this. 


	10. Inhibitions 11

Chapter 11:

Liz woke up from her slumber again and looked around. HOw did she get on her bed. The last thing she remembered was being throughly fucked in the shower by Max. She looked to her lft and smiled. Max was sleeping and snoring softly. He would never admit that he snored. Liz took the time and looked at her man. He was beautiful really. It wasn't everyday that you saw a man that you would consider beautiful. He had high cheekbones and eyelashs that she herself would die for. HIs mouth was sensual and she knew that he knew how to use it well. HIs hair sometimes brushed his forehead was adorable. He was adorable. Then WHen you look down, wow that was all man. SHit he was sexy, his hard abs, and flat stomach, and no one had a dick like Max. When it was hard it stood up straight but bent to the left slightly. Liz giggled at that. She knew him so well even though technically it was the Serena part of herself that knew him so his body better. Liz enoyed their love life. Max was a great lover and gentle but can be a wild one. Liz bent down and kissed him softly making his beautiful eyes flutter open.

"Hey baby girl", said Max.

Liz smiled and laid her head against his chest.

"Hey Max, you put on the bed?", asked Liz.

"Umm yeah, you had passed out", said MAx smirking.

Liz lifted her head up and smacked his arm.

"YOU jerk", said Liz giggling.

Max pulled her head up and kissed her softly.

"I love you do you know that?", asked Max.

Liz nodded her head.

"Yeah I do", said Liz smiling at him.

He was hers and she was happy about that. Max kissed her softly again and was going to pull her body against his when the phone next to Liz rang.

"Man", groaned Max in annoyance.

Liz giggled again.

"Chica, where are you, why aren't you school?", asked Maria into the phone.

"Hey Maria", said Liz.

Max raised his eyebrows but continued to kiss her neck.

"Yeah me and Max got home so late last night that we were too tired to come to school today. "Oh okay, I figured so I got Isabel to make the phone call on yours and Max's behalf so that you wouldn't get in trouble for ditching school", said Maria.

Maria turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey spaceboy, I was right, they were too tired from the drive last night so they took the day off", said MAria.

Liz was giggling on the phone and Maria held the phone away from her head.

"Eww, Max and her are probably shagging", said Maria.

"Shagging?", asked Michael.

ONly Maria. Michael smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her softly.

"Come on Maria I'm hungry, say bye to Liz and that tell Max we wil talk later", said Michael.

Maria told Liz that.

"Sure Maria I'll tell him", said Liz giggling on the phone.

"Max", purred Liz before hanging up.

Maria had a disgusted look on her face before hanging up the phone.

"Those two are too horny", siad MAria .

Michael rolled his eyes beofre dragging Maria back to their table for Lunch. Maria narrowed her eyes when she saw Tess sitting there. Isabel looked like she would smack her any second.

"Hey guys", said MAria and nodded her head towards Michael when he asked her if pizza was alright.

She gave him some money but he gave it back saying that it was on him. Maria smiled at him.

"What's up Maria?", asked Kyle eating his french fries sitting to the left of her.

"Hey Kyle", said Maria.

She slipped him a letter under the table. Kyle smiled at her. He knew it was from Ava. He got to see her yesterday afternoon but tat was it. He hated not being around her that often. He made sure that he slipped it into his book bag so that Tess wouldn't see it. She had become nosier lately asking him where he was going and everything. He had to talk fast just so he could visit his girl.

"Where is Max?", asked Tess sipping her soda.

Isabel rolled her eyes and tensed up unti Alex rubbed her shoulders. Isabel was in a ord pissed off that they had to continue to associate with Tess in anyway possible, but she knew that Liz and her brother were right. Tess needed to get her powers removed. They weren't killers like Nasedo, this had to be the best option she hoped.

"He didn't feel like coming to school, he told mom that he was sick so he would stay home", said Isabel.

"Oh then where is Liz?", asked Tess trying to keep her voice neutral so they would get that she knew that Liz and Max were now together.

"My chica is taking advantage of the fact that her mother and father are not home, so she is playing hooky", said Maria smiling when Michael placed her pizza in front of her with a bottle of soda.

Her spaceboy had his moments.

"Thanks Michael", said MAria kissing his cheeks.

Michael just shrugged his shoulders before taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Guiern I need a favor my car ia giving me problems, I was wondering if you or Evans could check it out and tell me what's wrong", said Kyle.

"Sure, I'll look at it after work, or during my break come by the CrashDown today, or Maria did Liz open the Crash today?", asked Michael.

"Um I don't know I didn't asked wait a minute let me call her", said MAria flipping open her cell phone.

"Maria what?", asked an annoyed Liz.

Max grabbed the phone from Liz's hands.

"Maria we are kind of busy call back later", said Max growling and passing the phone back to Liz and putting his head back where it was between her legs.

"Maria what is it?", asked Liz gasping.

"Yeah I know you are busy but Liz did you open the CrashDown today?", asked Maria.

"No Katie did atleast that is what Max told me, he went downstairs to get us food and Katie was there feeding the masses", said Liz.

She gasped when Max hit a particularly hot spot.

"Alright sorry for calling but i had to know so you wouldn't get in trouble", said Maria.

"Bye chica, have fun", said MAria giggling.

Liz was enjoying her Max to the max. Everyone looked at Maria.

"She was taking a bubble bath enjoying herself, and yeah Katie opened the CrashDown that morning, Liz's parents must her told her too", said Maria.

"Alright who is going to the Winter Dance this Friday?", asked Isabel playing with her food.

"You decorated?", asked Kyle.

"Yeah I did, I wanted it to be perfect", said Isabel with her eyes sparkling.

Alex smiled at her. Isabel was his princess and his life. He hugged her softly. Tess rose her eyes at his.

"It will be perfect, Izzy", said Alex.

Tess bit her tongue down so she wouldn't scream. She was tired of playing nice with these humans. She must have been giving a look of digust because they were all staring at her.

"The fries don't taste good", said Tess.

They must have accepted it because they went back to the conversation about the dance.

"Ahh Max", yelled Liz riding out her orgasm.

Max smirked down at her dazed look.

"Well how was that?", asked MAx.

"Umm perfect baby so good", said Liz kissing him and tasting herself on his lips.

"So what do you want to do now", said Liz kissing his neck.

"Umm shower, than I have to get home to check if the school called my parents", said MAx.

"Isabel covered for us about the school thing", replied Liz.

Max nodded his head and continued sucking her neck.

"I need to go home though Liz, come with me", said MAx.

Liz nodded her head.

"Let me take a shower", said Liz getting up from the bed swaying her heart shape ass.

She turned around and winked at him, "I need company Max", said Liz giggling and running towards the bathroom.

All anyone could hear was a growl followed by moaning.

Max parked his jeep in his driveway before getting out of the jeep. He opened the passenger door of his jeep helping Liz out of his car. She licked her lips before going towards the house. Her short skirt fluttered about as her ass swayd back and forth. Max didn't like other people seeing her this way but he loved see her this way. She was so sensual and so sexy.

Max's POV God what a sexy woman. She loves to tease me. Her short skirt is making me feel all times of good right now. It's amzing really to see shy Liz becoming so opening with her sexuality. Its amazing to see her so comfortable with herself and who she is as a person. This merger between her and Serena was an excellent idea in my opinion. For me too actually because I have always been scared of that part of myself, Zan was the part that I hated the alien part. I thought he made me a monster but that wasn't it at all. I love this part of me too because it allows me to be whole for not only Liz but myself as well. I love how I can be myself and accept anything that life throws me. I'm comfortable in my own skin and that's an amazing feeling.

"Max what is it?", asked Liz hugging him closely.

"Nothing I'm just happy with myself, you know", said Max.

"Yah I do, its like I'm whole, I mean I am whole with you don't get me wrong, but within myself I'm comfortable you know", said Liz.

"I would never have worn this even though I always wanted to, and I wanted the tatoos and the piercings but I was always afraid what people would think of me but now I not so concerned with what people think but mostly about what i feel and what I want", said Liz.

"And do you know what I want?", asked Liz.

Max shook his head no.

"I want you, only you, you make my life complete I feel like this person that can conquer the world or something you know", said Liz tearing up a little bit.

"Yeah I know", said Max kissing her softly and smaking her ass making her giggle.

"Ahh Mr. Evans you do love my butt don't you",asked Liz.

"Umm I love everything about you", said Max walking into his house. He did love his life.

"Yo is that his bitch?", asked Lonnie looking at that couple walking into Max's home.

"Yeah that's her that got that bitch Ava wit them, they got the granolith too, we need him to go home though, you dig", said Rath.

"Yeah I know", said Lonnie.

Liz turned her around and scanned the area.

"What's wrong baby?", asked Max looking at her.

"They are here", said Liz.

"Who?",asked Max almost afraid to ask.

"Lonnie and Rath I can tell their energy is similar to Michael and Isabel but I can tell the difference. Let's go call the gang we will get them and that bitch Tess", said Liz sneering.

Max nodded his head. They would get everything the deserve. Liz looked up and hugged him.

"It's alright Zan", said Liz. 


	11. Inhibitions 12

Chapter 12:

Liz sat down on Max's bed while Max was looking through his drawers for his uniform vest to wear to work that afternoon. Liz smiled at him. He was so adorable sometimes.

"Where is it?", asked Max looking around.

He reached the third drawer of his dresser and smiled.

"Ahh there it is", said Max smiling.

"I'm glad", said Liz opening her legs wide on his bed.

Max looked up and gaped.

"God Liz", said Max looking at his girl.

"Umm Max do you want me to touch myself on your bed?", asked Liz.

Max growled and nodded his head. SHe opened her legs and pulled down her blue thong. She threw it at him he caught it in his hands and sniffed it and moaned softly. It smelled like Liz all Liz. She shifted her bottom in place and widen her liegs amking sure that he could see her pussy lips. It was an amazing sight really.

Max's POV

God this is so sexy. Looking at her sticking her finger in her twat and licking her finger afterwards. He hips were coming off the bed and god she was moaning my name. She struck another finger in there now she was riding 4 fingers in her cunt. Shit that is amazing. God she jsut reached over and pulled at her nipple ring. God I want to lick up the cunt juice that is now flowing unto my bed. Then fuck what am I doing here.

Max growled and pulled her body towards his mouth not even waiting and lapped up her juices. He heard Liz yelling that is was too much but he wasn't hearing it. She would cum until she passed out. He lapped up the juices and made his tongue stick out like a little penis stabbing her cunt over and over again. He heard her screaming and her legs trembled in pure passion. When he looked up juices dripped from his and he saw Liz's chest heaving up and down. Her eyes were closed. He smiled at that. He loved pleasuring her very much. It was amazing how responsive she was to him. Max went to his bathroom cleaning his face adn put onhis work uniform. When he came back to his room he saw that Liz was curled up and with her her skirt lifted up showing her butt. Max had to take a deep breath not to attack her there. "Baby get up, I have to get to work", said Max. Liz just sighed his name softly and curled more into his pillow. Max knew she was tired especially from all their "activities" lately. He picked up her small body and smiled how well she fit in his arms. He reached over and grabbed his keys. Liz finally woke up when she felt herself being lifted up.

"Umm hey Max", said Liz reaching up and holding his neck.

"Hey baby you passed out on me again", said Max.

"I know you just eat my pussy so well", said Liz cooing.

Max just laughed.

"Liz when we get to the CrashDown remeber to put on your thong, I don't want any guy looking at what's mine", said Max shifting her in his arms.

"But what about my thong that is in your room, why can't I get them back?", asked Liz.

"Because I want them", said Max opening the passenger door and put her gently in her seat and pull her skirt down to cover up her curls.

Liz pulled him down and kissed him softly.

"I love you sweetheart do you know that?", asked Max.

Liz nodded her head smiling. Max got in the driver's seat and drove them to the CrashDown. Liz spotted Maria. She reached over gave Max a soft kiss.

"See you later Max, I see Maria needs help", said Liz.

"Okay I'll come over later", said MAx hugging her before let her go into the restaurant.

He smiled when she blew him a kiss. He looked at her short skirt again and hoped the wind didn't blow or Liz didn't bend down because everyone would get a full view of what was for his eyes only.

Liz walked into the restaurant and Maria actually smiled and raised her eyes at Liz's short skirt.

"Nice chica, where did you get it?", asked Maria placing the order down on a young man's tabele.

"Its Serena's she got so much cool clothes and thongs, oh me and Max hav eot talk to everyone, Lonnie and Rath are in Roswell, I need to call Ava to make sure that she is careful", said Liz walking towards the back.

When she saw Michael she smiled at his raised eyebrows.

"Umm Max leads an interesting Life", said Michael making Liz blush.

"I'll be back, Michael, Rath and Lonnie are in town", said Liz.

Michael gaped at her and mumbled the words "Shit, oh no Ava she can't stay at Maria's house, call her and tell her to come her, I think she can change her appearance so she doesn't look like Tess, its safer here", said Michael flipping a burger.

Liz nodded her head and went upstairs to call Ava.

Liz came down ten minutes later and said, "She is on her way, I told her to change her appearance", said Liz.

Michael nodded his head and got to work. Liz had changed into her uniform and was taking someone's order when Tess walked in taking a seat in the back boothe. Liz gritted her teeth. WHy did that bitch have to sit in her section.

"What can I get you?", asked Liz looking at the blond.

Tess looked up from the menu and tried not to sneer at Liz. What was it about this girl that Max found appealing. She wasn't all of that.

Tess's POV God what a nasty bitch. She couldn't stand it really. Max was so in love with his Liz that he couldn't see that she was the one he was meant to be with. Not some waitress from Roswell New Mexico. She didn't understand it really. Liz did change a little bit but not enough to make a difference.

"I want fries and a coke", said Tess.

Liz rolled her eyes and went to get her order.

"What did the bitch want?", asked MAria getting a milkshake for one of her customers.

"Fries and a soda, I just don't understand it though, if she loved Max the way she says she does why would she betray him, I would never do that to him, but I guess it's not surprising I never trusted that chick" said Liz glaring at her.

Maria nodded her head in agreement. They both shifted thier attention to the back door when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ava", whispered Liz.

She looked in the direction of Tess and saw that Tess's attention was on her menu rather then them. Liz walked ot the back room.

"Hey Maria can you give Tess her food for me?", asked Liz pleadingly.

Maria sighed and nodded her head.

"ALright only because I love you", said Maria.

Liz followed Ava into the backroom.

"Hey what's da deal, is it true that Lonnie and Rath are here in Rozzie?", asked Ava looking frightened.

"Yeah they are I felt them so we thought that you can stay here, my parents decided that they were staying for a week to visit my aunt after they went to that convention or whatever so you could stay here with me for a while, or you can stay with Michael", said Liz.

"Yous don't mind I mean I look like that bitch yous know", said Ava looking into Liz's face.

"Yeah it's fine, we are not here. Tess is the messed up one, you belong with us you know, so you can go upstairs and there is food there, Max is coming over later with the rest of the gang so we can talk about it you know", said Liz.

Ava nodded her head and went up the stairs following Liz's instructions. Ava looked around iz's messy room and smiled. She picked up Liz's short skirts.

"Serena", said Ava smiling.

Liz didn't seemed the type atleast that is what Maria told her but Serena's wardrope was the shit. Ava wondered if she could borrow some stuff from Liz.

Ava's POV I ike it here, even though I don't get to go out that much because of Tess. God how come there pods got switched it wasn't fair she would have been here with Liz, Maria, and Isabel and Kyle. I just need to calm down I'm with them now. But what if Lonnie and Rath come and find me. They will kil me its not fair. I miss Zan even though he was sometimes rough he was a good person. Maybe something had gone wrong with his pod making him more human. Oh well.

Ava laid down on the bed and sobbed for Zan. He didn't deserve it at all. It wasn't fair that his own sister and best-friend killed him. Ava sobbed for the pain she felt. Liz walked into the room then and saw Ava's tremling form crying. Liz walked over and pulled her into her arms.

"I was wondering when you were going to break down, I know you miss him", said Liz wiping her tears away.

Ava nodded her head.

"I do, he wasn't the best person in the world but he was kind he didn't deserve them doing him like that", said Ava hugging Liz.

"I know", said Liz hugging the blond.

"I know", said Liz again.

Later on that night everyone sat in Liz's living room.

"We have to be careful, I mean even with the tatoos and whatever they still look like you guys", said Max.

"How can we tell the difference?", asked MAria.

"I mean I love you spaceboy i really do but Rath did look like your mirror image you know, if he changes his hair and personailty of course", said Maria.

Ava just laughed at that. She reached over for the tabasco. She loved it here.

"Hey Liz you got some icecream?", asked Isabel.

"yeah rockroad, vanilla, or mint choclate, which one do want?", asked Liz.

"I'll take Mint chip", said Isabel.

Liz walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She let out a scream. Max ran to the kitchen to see what happened. There was a warning marking in what looked like blood against the wall.

"I'm coming for the bitch".

Ava looked at it and trembled. Kyle held onto her body.

"How did they get here?", asked Maria trying to be calm.

"I don't think they did, atleast phyiscally, this is a mind warp", said Max.

As soon as he said that the blood disappeared.

"My god that bitch is sick", said Liz hugging Max.

Alex looked and tried to wrap his mind around it.

"This is not Tess this is not her style, she is more into backstabbing this is too obvious", said Alex.

"That would mean that the threat is not for Liz but for", said Michael looking at Ava.

Everyone looked at Ava whie she trembled.

"No", whispered Ava.

Kyle held her tightly.

"They coming for me, they are going to kill me I know it", said Ava.

"No noone is going ot hurt you, I promise", said Kyle trying to calming her down.

He knew she was scared out of her mind.

"I think it would be better if everyone stayed her tonight, because it is safer", said Liz.

Everyone nodded thier heads but they couldn't shake the feeling that Ava would be taken from them. They went to sleep with Kyle and Ava in the living room. Michael and Maria in the guest room, Isabel and Alex iz's room, and Max and Liz in her parents room.

"Let's just sleep okay", said MAx kissing her forehead.

Liz nodded her head and fell into he deep sleep. SHe was awaken suddenly by Maria's scream. Liz ran to the living room. She almost gagged at the sight of blood.

"They took Ava", gasped Kyle trying to get air into his lungs.

Max kneeled in front of him and tried to heal the damage. He was stabbed in the chest and gut. Kyle looked at the space that Ava had slept and let tears flow down.

"We will get her back", said Max trying to keep him in check.

Kyle nodded his head and looked down at the blood in his hands. Max looked at a teary eyed Isabel, Maria, and Liz. He knew that they were close already to Ava and they felt horrible.

"Such a pretty bitch", sneered Rath hitting her mouth. Ava closed her eyes and let the darkness consumed her. But before she let out a scream, screaming for the one she wanted most in the world, "Kyleeeeeeeeee". 


	12. Inhibitions 13

Chapter 13:

"Get up bitch", yelled Rath into Ava's ear.

Ava opened her eyes and winced at the pain. She knew she was bleeding heavily.

"Ahh the queen has graced us with her presence", said Lonnie.

Ava looked at her and felt hatred.

"Yes Lonnie the bitch that killed her brother and fucked us over", said Ava.

Lonnie's eyes narrowed and she smiled, an evil smile.

"Yes my dear brother, always so trustin, he's actually thought dat I loved him, please", said Lonnie laughing.

Rath looked at her and smirked.

"Well Zan's not here now, now we could have our fun", said Rath kicking Ava in the stomach.

Ava let out a scream of pain. Lonnie came in and kicked her in the face making Ava black out.

"We have to find her, they are hurting her I know it, I can feel it", said Kyle pacing the Parker's living room.

"Alright Kyle tell us everything that happened", said Max trying to calm him down.

It wasn't working very well though. Alex was already typing on his computer to narrow down where in Roswell they could have taken Ava.

"They could be two possibilities really, there is the Old soap factory where they had the party, it only has one exit so if it's a trap they could basically get us, and there is this old abandon warehouse not to far from there", said Alex showing them the map on his computer.

"Are you sure?", asked Liz.

"Yeah everything else seems to be occupied and if they would have dragged Ava in there they would have noticed, Roswell is a small town people are nosy", replied Alex.

"Kyle try scanning the living room maybe you could pick up a vision or something", said Maria.

"I don't know I'm not good with the powers thing yet", said Kyle looking concerned and worn out.

It's not everyday that someone you knew you loved was taken from you and probably is going to be tortured. Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated on Ava. Kyle was hit with one f the strongest visions. He saw Rath and Lonnie looking over Ava's body. Ava seemed to be not moving. Rath grabbed her breasts and fondled it. Kyle felt rage. Ava woke up then and looked in his direction. She must have thought she was losing her mind though.

She smiled at him when he mouthed the words "I'm coming".

Ava nodded her head and winced at the pain that Rath was doing to her breasts. She tried to move away but he just laughed.

"Kyle", yelled Liz.

Kyle shook his head trying to get the picture out of his head.

"I know where they are", said Kyle.

Michael looked at him confused.

"How?", asked Michael.

"I saw them torturing her and Rath he was god he was", said Kyle but he couldn't get the words out.

"What is it Kyle?", asked Isabel bending down in front of him.

"He was fondling her breasts trying to molest her", said Kyle in a low voice.

Maria and Liz gasped. Michael could only see red. He wanted them dead and gone.

"Its time to end this once and for all", said Michael.

"What's the plan?", asked Alex also trying to keep his rage in check.

"Should we call Tess?", asked Liz.

"I don't know ", said Maria.

"I mean are we going to Kill Lonnie and Rath?", asked Maria.

"I am", said Kyle getting up.

"You guys might not want to but I am, they deserve to die, we will deal with Tess later, for now these fuckers have to die", said Kyle trying to keep his emotions in check.

Max nodded his head.

"Where are they?", asked Max.

"Old Soap Factory", said Kyle already getting his coat.

"Only one way in", said Alex.

Max nodded his head.

"WE stick together", said Max.

Kyle nodded his but he knew that Rath was not going to live for touching his girl like that. This ended now.

Kyle's car parked behind the jeep. He looked at Isabel that was sitting next to him.

"Kyle?", asked Isabel.

"I'm alright, I just feel her pain, he is trying to, god she doesn't deserve this", said Kyle.

Flashback:

Kyle slipped his finger under the flap of the envelope that Maria had given him and read the letter inside.

Dear Kyle:

Wow I don't know what to say. I miss you, I know it's only been a couple of days but I do. I wish that I would have been with Max and the others but I guess then I would have been raised by that evil Nasedo guy that was evil. I don't know I guess it was meant to be this way. I want to tell you everything about myself you know. I was born I guess in the sewers in NY. I hatched after Rath and Lonnie. Zan took a long time to hatch because his pod was leaking. I think it was a good thing because I think that was what made him more human I guess nice. Anyway he protected me from Rath and Lonnie who always seemed mean even when we were young. I found out that it was this protector called Kal that but us in the sewers. Anyway I now know that I was switched. It makes sense because I never felt like I belong with the rest of them you know. I always felt left out that's why I connected with Zan because we were not mean and cruel like the others. Anyway I did have a relationship with Zan but we didn't love each other like that. I was like we were waiting for someone thing else or was it someone else? I think I found that someone else in you Kyle. I guess I always knew that you were waiting for me. I wished I had gotten to be with you before but I guess it was meant to be this way. I hope that I don't make you be disappointed in me because I want to be good for you , you know.

Maria said that she would help me catch up with school things. Me and Zan had taught ourselves some stuff but I still need help. I want to do good in this lifetime. I want to be good for you. Because well I know this is fast but I have to say it, I love you Kyle I always knew.

Yours,

Ava with no last name

Kyle smiled and hid the letter in his book bag so Tess wouldn't find it.

"What are you reading", asked Tess that stood behind him.

"Oh some girl wrote me a secret love letter", said Kyle.

"I got to go", said Kyle getting his bag.

"Where are you going?" asked a confused Tess looking at Kyle.

"I got to go", said Kyle running out of the house.

Tess's POV:

Where is that boy going? I don't understand it lately he has been leaving the house late at night. I'll follow him. I know something is going on and they are all not telling me. I know it has something to do with that bitch Liz. I'll get her if it's the last thing that I do.

Kyle parked his car at Maria's house. He smiled and took the flowers that lay on his passenger seat. He wanted her to feel special. He was nervous. He had never felt this way before. It was amazing really. Kyle All American Jock was nervous. He knocked on the door. He heard someone running to open the door. Maria looked at the guy standing outside of the door. She smiled.

"Well Kyle I'm impressed, she is upstairs in my room, got to go", said Maria walking out of the house.

Kyle walked up the stairs. He laughed when he heard her screaming on the top of her lungs at this rock song. He opened the door and saw her jumping around the room in a t-shirt and panties. She was so adorable. Kyle cleared his throat. Ava squealed in delight jumping into his arms.

"Kyle, you're here", said Ava and smiled when he gave her the flowers.

"Thank you", whispered Ava kissing his cheeks.

Then she looked down in mortification.

"Oh god this is embarrassing", said Ava.

"No it's not you look cute wiggling your butt like that", said Kyle laughing.

Ava smacked his arm. Then walked with him to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What are yous doing here?", asked Ava.

"I read your letter", said Kyle cupping her cheek.

Ava blushed.

"I love you too", said Kyle and bent his head and kissed her softly. Ava moaned in her throat.

"God Kyle", said Ava bringing him down on top of her body on the bed.

Kyle moaned low his head throat as he rubbed his groin against hers. Kyle pulled back and looked at her flushed face.

"Ava are you sure?", asked Kyle.

"Yes I am I need you in me surrounding me", whispered Ava.

She pushed him back and lifted up her t-shirt. Kyle gasped when he saw her round and full breasts. God she was amazing. Kyle bent his head and took one of the berry nipples into his mouth and sucked harder. Ava screamed loud.

"Umm that's it Kyle", moaned Ava.

Kyle reached down and hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. He moaned when he came in contact with hr curly blond curls.

"A real blond", whispered Kyle as he grabbed her legs through them over his shoulders and attacked her flesh.

Ava moaned and bucked hard against his face. He continued to lap up her juices. He was addicted.

"Kyle shit fuck that feels too good, I need you baby so much", moaned Ava as she twist her nipples and bucked her pelvis into his face.

Kyle withdrew his face making her protest. Ava gasped at his face. His eyes were stormy and he looked ready to attack.

"Such a sexy girl, such a sexy girl", whispered Kyle climbing on top of her body.

"You are mine understand", whispered Kyle in her ear and tugged at the lobe.

Ava nodded her head and rubbed against him again.

"Nope not like that, have to beg me for my cock", whispered Kyle.

"Please baby I need it please", said Ava trying to hump him.

He pushed back and unzipped his pants. Ava's eyes followed the descent of his zipper. Kyle pushed his pants down as well as his boxers. Ava moaned when he stroked his penis back and forth.

"Umm", moaned Ava trying to relieve the ache by fingering herself.

Kyle smiled at the wanton girl laying on the bed. He grabbed her arms lifted her and carried her to the shut door. He pushed her against it and slipped into her body hard. He knew he was going to love her and make her cumm.

"God Kyle", yelled Ava as he held her hips and banged her body against the door.

There was nothing gentle about their lovemaking but that's how they wanted it. She raked her finger nails against his back and made sure that he felt it.

"Ava", yelled Kyle as he thrust harder into her body.

He knew he couldn't last much longer so he bit her neck harder trying not to scream his head off.

Ava did scream though, in pure lust.

"Kyle", yelled Ava bucking her hips hard into his.

She came all over his hard cock and knew it would ever be the same with them again. They need each other. They were bonded.

End Flashback

"I need her Isabel, she can't leave me" said Kyle looking at the dash board in front of him.

"Then lets get your girl", said Alex looking at Kyle.

Kyle nodded his head and got out of the car. They all met up between the jeep and Kyle's car.

"How are we going to do this?", asked Michael already pumped up for action.

"I say we kill them", said Michael.

Kyle nodded his head in agreement.

"There is one way in and one way out, no one is left behind, just get Ava and if we have a clear shot we take them out, but don't try to be the hero", said Max.

Liz took his hand and held it tight.

"Let's go", said Maria holding Michael's hand to make sure that he didn't go in there guns a blazing.

"Calm down spaceboy, we have to have a clear head okay" said Maria.

Michael nodded his head and kissed her forehead. They all walked in then to a sight that made them all cringe. Rath was on top of Ava about to rape her.

Kyle raised his hand and shouted, "Nooooooo".

Rath didn't see it coming but the blast made him fly across the room. Kyle ran as fast as he could. What he saw made him cry out in pain. Ava's face was completely battered and her clothes were torn and there were cuts on her breasts. Kyle held her in his arms and cried out in pain.

"No no Ava can you hear me", whispered Kyle in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled and winced in pain.

"Did he god did he?", asked Kyle.

Ava nodded her head. She was raped. Kyle lowered his head and cried with her. The rest of them stood in the background and tried to control their emotions also. Michael trembled in anger. He looked at his dupe. How can they share DNA? Alex nodded his head in agreement. They both walked up to Rath. Rath opened his eyes and almost gasped out in fear. Liz stood there clutching Max's hands. She let it go when she knew he wanted to join the others.

"Rath you have been accused of treason and raping the queen, what do you have to say for yourself", said Max trying to control his anger.

Rath smirked. It was odd that Michael would give those smirks too but this was different his eyes were cold and dead.

"Alright then as your king I have to pass judgement on you", said Max in an eerie calm voice.

Isabel looked at her brother and then back at the scene in front of her she trembled as she saw Kyle rocking Ava back and forth. She could never understand what they were going through. Ava was raped that's the only thought that kept running through her head. How was she going to get through this? Liz, Maria, and Isabel walked up to Kyle and silently told him that they would take care of her for him. They knew that he wanted to take care of Rath. Kyle nodded his head and placed Ava into Maria's arms. Ava clung to Maria and looked up at Kyle with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be right back okay, I promise", said Kyle.

Ava nodded her head and held on to Maria. Maria rocked her back and forth while Isabel held her hand and Liz stroked her head.

"We are so sorry Ava, we should have protected you", whispered Liz while tears poured from her eyes.

"Not your fault, not the first time he did that to me", said Ava shacking.

Maria clutched her tighter.

"We promise nothing will happen like that again", said Isabel holding her tighter.

Isabel lifted up her head and watched as Kyle took Rath's life. He gave him every thing he had and took away his life. Rath died with a smirk on his face. That face so similar to Michael's still disgusted him. His eyes were so cold. But the question that was running through everyone's mind was, where was Lonnie?


	13. Inhibitions 14

Chapter 14

It has been three weeks since they had saved Ava from Rath. She has begun to heal better but still had her moments. Kyle made sure that he always sneaked away at night to be with her. Tess was starting to get annoyed and wanted to see what was going on. One night he followed Kyle.

Tess's POV

Where is that boy going? Why is he at Michael's house? Let me see. Michael opened the door and nodded his head. Let me go see. Shit I can't see anything because of Michael and his thick tacky drapes.

Tess tried creeping around but she couldn't see.

"Shit", whispered Tess.

Michael nust have heard something because he came out and saw Tess creeping outside.

"What the hell are you doing outside my apartment?", asked Michael.

Tess gaped and tried to find an excuse.

"I wanted to know where Kyle goes at night, every night this past few weeks he has been sneaking out", said Tess.

"So what you decided to follow him", asked Michael with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to see if he was alright that's all so what is he doing here?", asked Tess trying to get a better look inside of Michael's apartment.

"Well that's none of your business, so if you wouldn't mind", said Michael about to shut the door in her face.

"No I want to know or Ill tell Jim that Kyle is sneaking out", said Tess looking smug. Michael laughed at her.

"Go ahead", said Michael slamming the door in her face.

He opened it back up again though.

"And don't ever come around here again Tess" said Michael slamming the door in Tess's stunned face again.

"Shit she followed me", said Kyle holding Ava on the coach.

"Yeah you have to be more careful, but so what, I'll make sure that no one sees inside of the apartment alright", said Michael.

"Alright I'm going to get some sleep", said Michael walking back to his room.

Ava and Kyle said goodnight to him and got comfortable on the coach going to sleep.

Tess stood outside and trembled in anger. She would figure out what they were up too. They thought that she didn't notice that they were getting closer and that they had a secret that she knew nothing about. She would get them. Nicolas is on his way next week anyway and she would make sure that they all got what they deserved. Tess walked back to her car with a smile on her face.

West Roswell High was in a craze since Liz had changed her look. Maria and her she would laugh when guys that never paid Liz any attention before now found her interesting. Max would put an end to that though. Every girl actually started to come up to Max more too since his fight with Carl Wilkins that week prior.

"Hey baby", whispered Max in Liz's ear. Liz giggled.

"Hey how are you this morning", asked Liz smiling up at him.

Tess wasn't in school today claiming that she was sick to Jim. Jim knew it was a lie and told Max such. Jim followed her and what he saw made him cringe. Tess was meeting up with Nicholas and his group of skins planning their downfall. Jim tried to act normal around Tess but it was getting increasingly hard especially when he knew what type of person she was. Kyle made him meet Ava and he liked the girl. She was good from his son and he wished that it was over and that Tess was out of his house.

"So the bitch has been planning against us, I'm not surprised", said Maria when they were all sitting together at lunch.

"Me neither Max we have to get rid of her I want her out of my house", said Kyle.

"You know she followed me last night to Michael's", said Kyle.

"Damn did she see Ava?", asked Max hugging Liz and tracing a finger that circled in her upper thigh. Liz was trying not to moan.

"No Michael diffused that problem, I don't want her around Ava to hurt her you know", said Kyle.

"How's she doing?", asked Alex.

"Better especially because of you girls thanks", said Kyle looking at the girls sitting at the table.

"No problem she is family after all, plus we love girl's night anyway", said Maria.

Michael smiled at her. Their relationship was better than ever they still bickered but they were doing good even with the Tess thing.

Liz's POV

How can Max actually sit there and seduce me in front of everyone. He is fingering me under the table. Shit that felt good. He is so sexy. I have to keep a straight face but how can I do that when my boyfriend is playing with my pussy. He is such sexy thing though. God I love this easy access skirts. Oh god Oh god I'm going to come shit don't scream don't scream. Shit that felt good. Oh my god he just licked his fingers.

Max smiled at the trembling Liz next to him.

"you okay baby you cold", Max asked smirking at her.

Liz glared at him. Max just laughed.

"Yeah I just got a chill", said Liz when the rest of the table looked at her.

Everyone at the table seemed to agree and turned back to their conversation.

"That's not funny", whispered Liz giving him a glare.

"But baby girl it is", said Max smirking.

Christina Johnson looked at Max smiling with his friends and licked her lips. "Umm Max Evans has gotten sexier lately don't you agree girls", said Christina. "yeah but he has a girlfriend at least that's what I think", said one of her friends

Max and Liz acted like girlfriend and boyfriend but never claimed that they were. Everyone could tell that they were in love with one another but it seemed that they kept their distance whenever that Tess girl was around. Everyone at the school new about Tess, and her puppy dog ways to try to get close to Max. Everyone also knew that he never gave her the time of day either even with her increase in provocative clothing since Liz Parker has been wearing her shirt skirts. But everyone had to admit that Liz Parker did look beautiful, with her long red highlighted hair and her new sexy curves. Some girls were jealous of course and made it their jobs to spread rumors about Liz especially the one right now going around that she had a breast job since her cup size went up.

"Lizzie girl now they are saying that you have a boob job", said Maria laughing.

"Yeah I heard that one, imagine if they actually knew the truth", said Liz laughing.

"Why are they talking about my girl's boobs anyway", said Max narrowing his eyes.

"Green Eye monster take a back seat Max, Liz here is a babe", said Maria.

Max rolled his eyes and hugged Liz tighter.

"Max baby don't worry all of this is for you", whispered Liz his ear and stroking him through his pants.

"Shit girl not here", whispered Max in her ear.

"Pay back is a bitch", said Liz.

"Guys I think you are going to start another rumor how tight you are hugging one another", said Alex.

"Yeah you know how many guys and girl actually asked me it you and Evans are together", said Kyle.

"What did you say", asked Max.

"I told them it was complicated", said Kyle shrugging his shoulders.

"You know Tess is not stupid she has to know that you are closer", said Michael.

"I know but you know what screw the bitch we have to do this soon Max, I can't stand other girls approaching you and trying to get with you I'm tired of pretending, plus I want Ava here with us, she deserves to be here", said Liz.

Max nodded his head.

"So when do you want to do this?", asked Max.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello, hey Jim, what?", yelled Max.

"Okay bye", said Max.

"Tess is meeting up with Nicholas, your dad had followed her when she claimed she was sick", said Max gritting his teeth.

"I think we should get rid of her tonight, tell her to go to the granolith chamber and we do it there, I don't want her here any more" said Kyle.

"Alright its time, let's do it", said Max.

"Oh one more thing", said Max smirking.

He pulled Liz into his lap making her gasp and bent down and gave her the most passionate kiss imaginable.

"Now that's better", said Max smiling down at her flushed face.

Liz could only nod.

"Humm Evans you love an audience don't yah", said Kyle smiling.

The others at the table just laughed. Liz was in a daze really when she walked to her locker.

"See you in bio", said Max kissing her again and smacking her ass before he walked to his next class.

Carl saw this as his opportunity to get closer to Liz. Shit she was sexy now and he liked to get that basically. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't touch me", said Liz looking at Carl.

"Come on baby you know you want to", said Carl smirking and trying to touch her ass.

"I suggest you not touch my girl", said a voice behind Carl.

He spun around and got a fist directly in his face. Max hit him again.

"Touch my girl again and I'll mare sure that I'll tell the whole school that you are not as well endowed as you make people think", said Max.

"You wouldn't" said Carl holding his eye.

"I would", said Max smiling down at him.

"This is my girl, you touch her I'll kill you got it Wilkins?", asked Max grabbing his shirt collar.

"Got it", said Carl.

"Tell the rest of the boys in this school that too, Liz is not to be touched or you deal with me", said Max his eyes pitch black.

Carl trembled in fear. He nodded his head and got up running down the hall. Max turned his attention back to Liz.

"You alright sweetheart", asked Max even though his eyes had failed to return to normal.

Liz looked at him and attacked his lips.

"I need to fuck you I'm so turned on", said Liz.

Max looked surprised but he quickly nodded. NO one was in the hall so he raced towards the eraser room. He closed the door behind him and attacked her neck.

"Max god I need your cock, ride my wet pussy", said Liz.

Max growled but he didn't take out his penis from his pants though. He rubbed against her but pushed her away.

"You are a bad girl, strip", barked out Max.

Liz jumped in excitement.

"Slowly and shake that ass for me", said Max.

Liz smiled and looked at Max. Max sat down on a nearby chair to view her performance. Liz started out by opening her tight shirt button by button slowly while she rolled her hips for him. He loved it when she performed for him. Max opened his pants and pulled out his penis stroking the tip.

"Ohh shake that ass for me", moaned Max stroking his cock back and forth in the same way that Liz was shaking her hips for him.

She turned around and bent over showing him her small thong that was under her short skirt. Max growled at that.

"Umm you like what you see baby, do you want this?", asked Liz moaning.

Max smiled at her game.

"I said strip Liz no talking", said Max. Max's cock was at full attention and he wanted to get into her little wet pussy.

She pulled her thong down her leg and bounced her butt up and down much to his enjoyment.

"Such a bad girl", said Liz smiling at him.

She straight up and let her blouse fall to the ground now she stood naked in front of him because she didn't wear a bra.

"Umm now dance for me", said Max.

Liz smiled started dancing slowly. The music was there in her head and she knew it would arouse him so much. She stroked the sides of her body slowly and moved her hips side to side. Max shook his head smiling at her.

"Go baby show me your special place", said Max.

Liz nodded her head bent down and opened her pussy lips and took her other hand and opened wide for him. Liz moaned as she felt the slight cool air hit her inner regions. Her nipples were tight pebbles begging to be touched.

"Umm you are you wet baby girl?", asked Max in a low voice.

"Yes I need you cock so badly please", begged Liz.

"NO let me see those pink lips leave that pussy open for me", said Max.

He looked at her watching him and smiled. He crawled on the floor until his face was right in front of her pussy lips.

"Did you touch yourself this morning?", asked Max knowing that she did.

"Yes I was so horny", replied Liz.

"I now but you shouldn't touch yourself when I'm not there, but I'll let it slide", said Max before he reached out with his tongue and gave a quick lick.

"How was that?", asked Max.

"More I need more Max", moaned Liz.

Max smiled again and licked her but avoided her clit.

"What about that", said Max.

"My clit please Max I need it there", said Liz rocking her hips back and forth trying to ease the ache.

"Nope you would come that way I can't have that, dance for me again", said Max going to sit on the chair.

Liz moaned and rocked her hips again stroking her sides and rubbing her nipples. She arched her back letting her hair flow through her fingers just like she knew Max liked. His face was tight with tension. He loved her doing this for him. She was so graceful and sexual.

"Oh yeah baby shake that ass for me", said Max stroking his cock fast and faster.

"Come here get on your knees", growled Max.

Liz smiled and bent down to take his cock in her mouth. Max closed his eyes and let his head fall back enjoying her warm mouth on his very hard dick. Shit that was good. He pulled her head back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you", whispered Max.

Liz smiled and licked his thigh making his leg tremble.

"Umm I need your cock Max let me ride it", whispered Liz standing up and rocking her hips against his arousal.

"NO", said Max.

Liz whimpered.

"Please baby I'll be a bad girl for you please I need it so badly, I need you cock ramming into me, I need it so badly in my tight wet pussy, I know you want this Max, its so tight just for you, I know you lie it hard and fast, I'll let you stick it anyway, in any hole you want please bad I just need it", begged Liz rubbing hard against him.

Max growled. Liz straddled him and pushed down onto his erect penis but Max stopped her. Only the tip was inside.

"No", whispered Max.

"Please Please I need it Max, its so big and hard I need it my pussy, shit Max god I need to fuck", begged Liz.

Max grabbed her hips and let her ride the tip of his penis for a bit.

"Not enough I need the while thing ramming into my tight hole, you know how time it is let me cum around it Max I'm such a bad girl I need you please", begged Liz once more.

Max looked between them and saw her pussy sucking in his tip and growled. He loved seeing his cock going into her tight cunt. It was so dirty and sinful. He let her ride his tip and he listened to her beg. He loved seeing her like this.

"You want my cock", asked Max holding onto her hips so that she wouldn't slam her pussy fully down.

"Yes please Max, I need it you can spank me", said Liz smirking.

She knew she got him there. He loved to spank her. Max growled and slammed her down hard. Liz let out a moan. Max held her hips and made him ride her as hard as he could.

"Oh yeah oh yeah harder harder", yelled Liz bouncing up and down.

"I need this cock, only this cock, god Max make me cum", yelled Liz making sure that his cock hit her sweet spot.

Max pushed her back so he could lick her stomach. He rotated his hips up into her body. Liz grabbed his shoulders. She bit her lips.

"DO you like it, do you lie this cock in your tight hole", said Max looking into her dilated eyes.

Liz nodded her head and bit her lips. It was so good. Max growled when she tighten her pussy muscles.

"Umm acting like a bad girl huh" asked Max licking her neck and making sure that he left his mark.

He got up with her still bouncing on his penis and brought her against the wall to get better leverage. Liz closed her eyes and basked in the warm glow.

"Its so big Max your cock is so big, cum in my pussy, let me have your cum", said Liz.

They were so busy fucking that they did not hear the door knob turning or the door opening.

"Oh My God", yelled the person.

Both Max and Liz gasped at the person that stood in front of them.


	14. Inhibitions 15

Chapter 15

"Oh My God", said Michael shutting the door to the eraser room.

"Michael I thought we were going to hang out in the eraser room?", asked Maria kissing him softly.

"Oh we can't since Max and Liz decided to use it as a porn room", said Michael.

"What?", asked Maria with her eyes widen.

"Oh god I can't believe Michael caught us", said Max blushing bright red.

Liz looked him and bust out laughing.

"What is so funny?", asked Max frowning at Liz.

"Did you se his face, it was so funny, especially when you let him see your beautiful ass", said Liz smirking.

Max groaned and helped Liz get dressed.

"I am never going to live this down", said Max.

Liz just laughed harder while putting on her bra.

"Oh my Max, its alright", said Liz kissing him softly.

"That's not funny Liz, I mean Michael saw us you know", said Max blushing.

"How can you blush now after what we did?", asked Liz hugging him tightly.

"Liz I need to talk to you about something", said Max.

Liz looked at him concerned.

"Max baby what's wrong?", asked Liz kissing his forehead.

"Its us", said Max looking at Liz.

"What about us", said Liz getting worried.

"No baby nothing like that, Its just that I mean is this Max and Liz we are acting like or is it Serena and Zan we are acting like", said Max looking at Liz.

He loved her so much, and the sex was awesome but sometimes he didn't feel like himself. He was to rough with Liz sometimes too. He didn't know if he was hurting her because of it.

"Max look at me", said Liz shifting his head to turn and look at her.

"I love you, I love our love life, I find it sexy and erotic and to tell you the truth I wouldn't change a thing", said Liz. "I know that maybe the Zan and Serena in us, are pushing sex to be more kinky I guess, but I love that, I love that you see me as beautiful and erotic because I always wanted to feel that way, it was kind of embarrassing to admit it to you because I never thought that you thought of my that way", said Liz

. "Really?", asked Max smiling.

"Yeah I do love our life, Max I am happy do you understand that, but if you want to change it a little bit maybe you can be the submissive one next time", said Liz kissing his lips.

Max smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go, I got to face Michael, god I can't believe he saw us", said Max

. "To tell you the truth Max I'm surprised no one heard us, we were kind of loud", said Liz.

Max put his head down in shame while Liz laughed at her blushing boyfriend.

"Let's go face the masses", said Liz.

Max groaned again as Liz pulled her boyfriend out of the eraser room. She looked down the hall and smiled.

"No one there", whispered Liz into his ear.

Max moaned.

"Liz not now, I still have to face Michael and don't want him to see my, you know", said Max looking down making his point.

"Umm I think he already saw that baby", said Liz giggling.

"Liz", cried out Max.

They walked to the lunch room where Maria spotted them and tried not to giggle. Liz saw Michael trying to avoid her.

"Hey Michael", said Liz.

Michael grunted a reply before Maria and Liz bust out laughing.

"Watch any good pornos lately?", said Liz trying to contain her laughter.

Max was blushing bright red.

"Let's go home", said Max grabbing Liz's hands.

"Oh not girlfriend me and Liz need girlfriend time", said Maria.

Max blushed even more when he heard Liz and Maria squeal loudly.

"Maxwell", said Michael trying not to turn red.

"Michael yeah I'm sorry you had to see that, I mean, this is really embarrassing", said Max mumbling under his breath.

"Yeah Let's never talk about this again, well one thing though Max, damn Liz got some nice tatas", said Michael smirking and laughing.

Max's eyes narrowed.

"Chill Max with the possessiveness, I am not interested in Liz like that you know that, plus Maria would kill after she talked me to death", said Michael rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"I know I don't know what's wrong with me I get jealous so easily I feel like Liz is mine, I don't know what's wrong with me, do you feel different now that you and Rath have joined?", asked Max.

He had been thinking about that Zan in him a lot lately he had been doing stuff that he as Max would never do.

"Yeah I mean I love Maria but it has gotten stronger you know, don't be scared of that side of you Max because you are going to be fighting with yourself all the time, let Zan be a part of you, plus I think Liz loves Max as well Zan you know", said Michael patting Max on the back.

"When did you get so wise?", asked Max.

"I don't know I know it had something to do with Maria, or her yelling at me for being dumb, whichever came first", said Michael.

"Let's roll, I got to see my girl", said Kyle getting in his car. Max shook his head.

"How is Ava really doing?", asked Max.

"She is fine I guess, the girls have helped a lot you know with the girl's night on a regular basis, it's still a little weird to come home and see them all hanging out in my living room with green stuff on their face", said Michael hopping into the back of the jeep.

"Green Stuff?", asked Max looking confused.

"I don't know what it is Maxwell I don't want to know what it is, but for some reason it makes them giggle and junk whatever", said Michael rolling his eyes.

Maria hopped into the jeep and looked at Max and wiggled her eyebrows making Max blush.

"You told her?", asked Max looking at his girlfriend.

"No Michael did, I just elaborated on some details", said Liz.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it was all good", said Liz smirking.

"Liz", whined Max.

"Let's go to Michael's and I promise you later I will make sure to show you how much I love you", said Liz kissing his ear making him moan.

"Come on didn't I get enough of this shit already, my god you guys are like porn stars or something", said Michael.

"Shut Up", said Max and Liz at the same time

. Maria laughed at Michael disgruntled look.

"You guys, its true though, you do it more then they do it on the discovery channel", said Maria laughing.

"So what, I love Max and having sex making love on a regular basis is one of the perks", said Liz crossing her hands across her chest in defense.

"How regular are we talking here?", asked Maria curious.

"Maria", said Michael.

"I don't want to know", sighed out Michael.

"Everyday", said Liz.

"Maybe 3 or 4 times a day, is that right honey", said Liz looking at Max innocently.

"Dag Max you don't run out of stem?", asked Maria.

"Umm", blushed Max.

"Don't get all embarrassed now, I heard what you and Liz do, making her beg and be submissive, I told my girl she got to put that treatment on you too, whips and chains", said Maria.

"Maria", whined Michael and Max at the same time.

Max was blushing all over the place.

"Oh come on, how often you do it, and what you yell out when you are doing it and this is embarrassing for you, please whatever", said Maria rolling her eyes.

"4 times Liz, damn I know it's good but don't you get tired, I know that they have the alien mojo or whatever", said Maria thinking.

"Nah its awesome, plus he does this thing with his tongue", said Liz smiling when Max blushed harder.

"Oh what?", asked Maria curious.

"Can we not talk about Max and his sex things", said Michael holding the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up space boy, I want to know stuff for when we do it", said Maria dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Can we not talk about this now, I mean, its private", said Max.

"Private, you just screwed in the eraser room", said Maria.

Max just looked forward and continued to drive.

"His dick is so big, Maria it's like it touches in every corner you know", said Liz.

Maria and Liz squealed. Max blushed harder while Michael groaned in disgust.

"I don't want to hear this", said Michael.

"Oh please, Michael remember when you were Rath the bonding ceremony between the queen and king, you and I were both in the room, it was tradition, why all of a sudden you getting all bent out of shape about talking about Max's large dick", said Maria rolling her eyes once again.

"Because now we are living on Earth, and shit like that doesn't fly, and even back then, I didn't want to be in the room to hear Queen Ava in throes of passion shouting how Zan's dick was hitting it right", said Michael making Max groan.

"Can we not talk about my dick please, it's mine", said Max.

"No it's not it's mine", said Liz looking at him in a possessive manner.

"You guys are crazy with this possessive shit you know that", said Michael.

"I don't care no bitch can touch him, he is completely and totally mine", said Liz looking at Max.

"I'm yours Liz, no worries about that, just like you are mine forever", said Max.

Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go inside", said Max shutting off the ignition of his jeep.

Liz hopped out of the jeep and took hold of Max's hand looking up at him.

"What's wrong baby?", asked Liz looking at him with worried eyes.

"We will be up in five minutes alright", said Liz looking at Michael and Maria.

They both nodded their heads.

"Now tell what's wrong", said Liz rubbing his arm up and down.

"I guess I'm feeling weird lately, I mean I love the sex, god its amazing, it's just that Michael walking in on us, I don't want you to feel like you know less than yourself, like I was using you for sex or something", said MAx holding her hands and twisting the ring on her middle finger.

"Max sweetheart, you are not using me I know your heart Max, and you love me, the sex it's amazing you want to know why?", asked Liz.

"Why?", asked Max.

"Because we are in love, there is no shame when we come together, you know my body, and i know yours, we are so intone with each other's needs and desires, god Max you make me feel sexy, I never ever in my whole life felt sexy and so wanted, but when you touch me, my whole body feels like it's humming and when you kiss my body, I feel like i can't stop, that we have to make love, do you understand max?", asked Liz cupping his chin and looking into his amber eyes.

"I love you so much, you are my soul, my heart, you own them both", said Liz.

Max looked at her and smiled.

"So the dirty talk is okay then?", asked Max.

"It's more than okay, I love you, and i love how you talk dirty to me, I love how you stroke my body, god Max I'm so wet right now", moaned Liz rubbing against his body.

Max moaned and cupped her ass rubbing his obvious arousal against her wet cunt.

"Not now Liz we have to get to Michael's and discuss the Tess issue", said Max.

Liz pouted and Max kissed her pouting lips.

"Come on Liz let's go so we can get this over with", siad Max taking her hand and kissing her ring finger.

"I hope soon that finger won't be bear", said Max smiling when she gasped.

"Liz you know we are going to get married it's written love, it's destiny", said Max.

"No Max it's fate", said Liz kisisng him softly.

They walked in then. Maria was set chips and soda on the table. Maria made Michael's apartement a home.

"Hey Ava", said MAx.

Ava smiled and snuggled deeper into Kyle's embrace. Lately she has clung to him more. They knew she was still scared. It was sometimes hard to look at Michael because he looked so much like Rath but she knew that they were not the same people. While she didn't trust Rath she trust Michael to keep her safe.

"Alright when are we going to do this, this bitch can't live in my house another day, plus she is getting nosy", said Kyle getting right to the point.

Ava nodded her head. She didn't like the fact that Kyle and Tess were anywhere near each other, she did not trust Tess at all not to hurt Kyle in any way.

"Alex is your head still hurting you?", asked Isabel.

"Let Max heal it for you", said Isabel.

Alex rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Alright Max can you?", asked Alex.

Max shrugged his shouders in agreement. He came up and placed his hands on Alex's head.

"My god", whispered Max.

"What, what is it?", asked Isabel.

"Tess tried warping him before the merger happened", said Max.

Isabel gapsed.

"God is it bad?", asked Isabel holding Alex's hands.

"It was starting to be but the Merger between his old self happened right on time because if it didn't his brain would have decayed", said Max.

"It helps being alien don't it", said Alex trying to lighten the mood.

"That bitch that god I can't beleive it, how long have she been mind warping you?", asked Liz pacing up and down in front of Maria.

Maria was so angry and for the first time showed her powers by blasting the vase on the table into small bits.

"Damn girl", said Ava looking at the vase that was shattered on the floor.

"Sorry", replied Maria sheepily.

Michael smiled big.

"That's my girl", said Michael obviously proud of Maria

. "Can you fix it?", asked Maria embarrassed about her outburst.

"Yeah Ria don't sweat it", said Ava waving her hands molding the vase back to it's orginial shape.

"MAria that was awesome", said Alex obviously impressed.

"Think I could do that?", asked Alex.

"This is besides the point that bitch hurt you, she has to die", said Isabel with her eyes turing black.

"I'm scared of you girls, shit man", said Kyle looking at Isabel that looked ready to explode.

"I know", said Michael backing up.

"Isabel calm down, Max fixed it", said Alex rubbing her arms up and down.

"Alright how do we get her over there?", asked Max.

"You have to call her Max, she would come running quickly", said Maria with disgust.

"Alright everyone be quiet", said MAx picking up the receiver.

"Hello", answered Tess on her cell phone.

"Hey Tess can you meet us at the pod chamber we found something out", said Max.

"Oh what did you find?", asked Tess sweetly.

Tess's POV:

Shit I'm horny. I need him with a passion. I know I have to get him to sleep me, that deal with Kivar is hanging over my head. But that bitch Liz is in the way. They act like i don't know that they have been getting closer. God he is even sexy saying my name.

"Tess are you listening?", asked Max rolling his eyes.

"Yeah when do you want me to come", cooed Tess in the phone trying to make herself sound sexy.

Max pulled back the receiever with a disgusted look on his face.

"In two hours, i have to pick up Isabel and MIchael, meet us there then, "said Max hanging up the phone.

"It's done", said Max looking at everyone in the room.


	15. Inhibitions 16

Chapter 16:

"Come on Max", said Liz walking into her room.

Liz wanted to change her clothing before they left.

"ALright, I'm coming", said Max walking into Liz's room.

They were going to meet at the podchamber before Tess came so they could hide. Liz walked to her room and pulled out her baggy cargo pants and white t-shirt. She dropped her short skirt took off her shirt.

"Max look in that drawer and pass me my sports bra", said Liz pulling off her bra.

Max did as she asked and gasped at the sight of her. Max looked down at his pants and saw it tenting.

"Liz", moaned Max unzippping his pants and taking out his penis.

Max's POV God she is so sexy standing in front of me with her small thong on. She got the best ass and the wettest pussy that makes me want to come in my pants just looking at. Her curls I love the scent.

"Come here Max", whispered Liz.

Max looked at her and feel to his knees with his dick hanging out his pants.

"Come lick my pussy, then maybe I'll suck your dick", said Liz.

Max moaned and crawls on his knees towards the target. Liz pushed his head back and turned around slipping her barely there panties down her legs.

"Max can you see how wet I am?", asked Liz putting her panties next ot his nose.

Max moaned in pleasure at the smell.

"God you smell so good", moaned Max.

"Yeah my baby, lick my pussy for me", said Liz opening her legs while bracing herself against her dresser.

Max happily got to work. He licked the inside of her pussy first working in slowly. Liz rocked her hips back and forth damanding more of the pleasure.

"Max stop fucking around and lick this pussy till I come", said Liz.

Max latched onto her clit making her buck her hips hard into his mouth. Cum jusices dripped onto his mouth and nose. His whole face was covered in her juices.

All her heard her screaming was , "Fuck that pussy fuck it good, I love your tongue, this is yours get in that shit its so good so good", said Liz bucking harder onto his mouth.

Liz pushed his head back and liad down on the ground.

"Get to work", moaned Liz.

Max opened her legs wider and pulled her ass towards him and feasted on her wet and sweet cunt. It was the best meal he ever had. Max saw her gripping her breasts bucking her hips and tried not to cum on her. He was so hard, but this was her time.

"Umm Max, fuck me with your cock, fuck me hard, you are such a sexy man", moaned Liz.

Max was all to happy to help with that. He thrusted hard inside of her tight cavern and sighed. SHit it was like coming home for the first time every time.

Max's POV Shit she is so tight, god I need this pussy so much. Oh God Oh God. I need to slow down, oh shit she rotated her hips god I'm hitting it from every direction. Shit she just came it's so tight.

Liz pulled him from her body and looked at him. He was in pain she knew.

"Umm baby it hurts don't it, need to come?", asked Liz stroking his penis making Max hiss.

"No coming now for you, you were a bad boy and do you know what happens to bad boys", asked Liz.

Max shook his head trying to get himself under control.

"Get over hear over my lap, you need a spanking", moaned Liz. Max did as he was told. Liz rubbed his ass softly making him hump her leg and moan.

"Like that, you acting like my little bitch, I love that, but you were a bad boy, who needs spanking", whispered Liz into his ear making Max rub his penis into the ground.

Liz lifted up her hand and gave each cheek a hard smack making Max moan. He loved what she was doing to him. Liz continued to smack his ass over and over again until it turned red. He moaned throughout the whole thing he almost came but Liz told him if he did he would be in trouble.

"Did you like that baby was it good", said Liz.

Max nodded his head but he was stil in pain because he still didn't come yet.

"I know you want to come but I'm not done yet", said Liz.

"Let's look at that anal hole huh", said Liz getting him aroused.

She opened his butt cheeks looking at the puckered hole and moaned herself. SHe knew what had to be done. She made Max open his mouth and she put her fingers in it.

"Suck it", yelled Liz making him moan.

When she was happy that it was wet enough without giving time to prepare for it she slammed two fingers into his butt hole making him arch his hips off the ground. Liz slammed her fingers over and over into his hole making him gasp and moan and scream in pure lust.

"You love me in your hole, you love this, you love it hitting that sweet spot in your ass, is it good, do you like this, do you want to fuck me because of it, I know you love this shit, your mine understand, only mine ride that shit ride it", yelled Liz into his ears making him his hips harder.

She took her other hands and stuck her fingers into his mouth making him moan. His hips bucked up to meet the thrusting fingers. He was whithering in pleasure, he buck his hips back make sure it hit the right spot. WHat got him more excited were the words that Liz was saying ton him.

"Umm love that don't you, your dick is screaming to come, it's okay baby, I know you love it, its so good, you love my fingers in your anal hole and in your mouth", whispered Liz.

Liz removed her fingers form his mouth and spanked him hard on the ass making him buck hard yelling.

"Oh shit Liz oh god it's so good, fuck good right there I need it I need to cum", yelled Max.

Liz spanked him hard with her other fingers thrusting into his hole over and over again. He was whithering in pleasure he needed to cum.

"No cumming like this, cum in my pussy", said Liz making him get up without removing her fingers he thrusted hard into her hole.

Liz cried out in pleasure.

"Shit hit that pussy, make me come, you know you love that pussy, its your baby take it", yelled Liz.

Max was out of control, the fingers in his ass, and her tight pussy around his dick it was too much. But when Liz rotated her fingers hitting his prostate it was over. he saw stars. He knew he died. All he heard was Liz and himself screaming out loudly.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz fuckkkkkkkkkkk", yelled Max falling on top of her with her still thrusting her hips to cum.

He felt her contract against dick signalling her cumming. He heard her scream his name but she still did not stop thrusting her fingers in fact she thrusted them harder making him gasp.

Max's POV:  
Oh God Oh God, its too much pleasure, shit it feels so good. She is still thrusting her fingers. Oh God, I'm cumming again, shit oh my god, it feels so good

Liz finally stopped and looked at her man on top of her. His legs were twitching and he was having trouble breathing. NOw he knew how it felt when he fucked her good and proper.

"Was it good?", asked Liz smirking.

Max lifted up his head and his leg twitched again, he was still having spasms from his orgasm. He tried taking in a breath but it was hard to speak so it jsut nodded his head.

"Good, I love when you are my bitch", said Liz smiling and kissing his damp forehead.

SHe knew it was good for him and she was happy about it.

"i love been that for you", said Max laying his forehead against hers and kissing her lips softly.

"I love you my queen so much", said MAx with tears in his eyes.

"Let's get dressed we have work to do", said Liz.

Liz gave out a little moan when he pulled out of her body.

"Let's shower", suggested Max.

Liz nodded her head and they both climbed into the shower washing away the residue of their lovemaking. Max couldn't hlep himself so he fingered her there making her cum in a big gush.

"I love when you cum, it tastes so sweet", said MAx licking his fingers. Liz groaned and kissed him.

Their lovemaking now was slow and less hurried. Liz arched her back while scraping her nails on his shoulders. SHe came a second before he did. She came so hard that she bit down on his neck leaving her mark.

"Mine", cried out Liz while he pounded away at her wet center.

"Mine", yelled Max gripped her ass and fingering it.

They didn't notice the lights swirling around them again and they didn't care. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?", asked Michael.

"They will be here space boy chill", said MAria rolling her eyes.

Michael gritted his teeth.

"See there they are", said Maria pointing the jeep out to her boyfriend.

"There are only 5 minutes late they probably hit traffic or something", said MAria.

"Or something",mumbled Michael looking at his bestfriend that he that I just fucked my girlfriend's brains out look.

"Everyone ready?", asked Max.

Kyle nodded his head as well as Ava. Everyone got into their positions. They hid the other cars out of the way so that Tess wouldn't see it whens she got closer to the pod chamber.

"She should be here soon", said Max kissing Liz on the forehead.

"Don't worry about me Max, just let's make sure she gets what she deserves", said Liz.

"Max?", yelled out Tess walking into the podchamber.

She climbed into the granolith chamber and gasped at seeing everyone there.

"What is everyone doing here, I thought it was going to only be us", said Tess sneering at the "humans".

"Well you see Tess we have a reason for being here", said Maria glaring at her.

"Yeah we are here to make sure that the rightful queen is on the throne and that the traitor gets what they deserve", said Ava stepping out from behind Kyle that was hiding her from Tess's view.

Tess gasped at the girl that looked ike her

. "I thought you were dead", said Tess without realizing her mistake.

"Oh you sent Rath after me and Zan, you put death on him, he never did a thing wrong but because of your selfishness he is dead", said Ava yelling out.

Kyle held her hands which didn't go unnoticed by Tess who narrowed her eyes.

"You have no right to be jealous", said Liz.

Tess shifted around and saw Liz walk in behind her.

"Didn't think I would be here right", said Liz.

"Whatever bitch he is still my husband and all you will ever be is the bitch on the side", said Tess.

"Nah you see, she is queen and what you just said is punishable by death on Antar", said MAx walking up.

"We know all about your deal with Kivar, we know about how you were whoring around with Nicholas, we know how you tried mind warping Alex, we know everything", said Isabel glaring at the girl.

"Then you know that i never come unprepared", said Tess sneering.

"God don't do that iwht your face, you look like a gerbil, shit man", siad Kyle.

Michael stepped up.

"NO Michael I always win", said Tess.

"Yes she does", said a voice behind them.

"Kivar", whispered Ava. 


	16. Inhibitions 17

Chapter 17

Ava eyes widen looking at the man that had killed them in their past lives. It was actually very morbid to come in contact with someone that killed you. But they all knew this would happen. It was actually a great thing that her and Liz discovered that Ava's gift was the gift of sight also. They knew this would happen and they were ready.

"Then you should know that we are always ready too", said Max sneering at Tess.

Tess's look of confusion almost made Ava laugh out loud.

"Did you think we were stupid enough to think that Kivar would make his presence known now, Tess my dear, you are more stupid then I thought", said Liz laughing. "Mind warps as usual?", asked Maria sneering.

"How did you know?", asked Tess.

"We know you very well", said Alex walking up to her.

"We know how you mind warped me so much that my brain was decaying, we know about your deal with Kivar to betray your king, we know about your whoring ways, we know everything little girl", growled out Alex.

No one has ever seen Alex so mad before. Tess even looked surprised.

"Yeah didn't think I remember you frying my brain", said Alex with her his eyes glowing red.

Michael looked at Alex almost scared of him. Alex steadily walked towards Tess. Tess backed up against the wall of the granolith. Alex growled again. Tess shook in fear.

"Rath", asked Tess shaking in fear.

"That's right little girl, its done", said Alex grabbing her neck and lifting her off the ground.

"Alex", he heard Isabel whisper in his ears softly trying to get him to loosen his grip on Tess's neck.

"Sweetheart she's not worth it, please baby let go", said Isabel clutching his hand that was now chocking Tess.

Alex turned around and looked at trying to calm down his racing heart. He nodded his head and let go of Tess's throat. Tess fell to the ground rubbing her throat to ease the pain. She trembled in fear.

"How?", she asked softly.

"You weren't the only set they sent", said Alex walking towards Isabel.

"What?", asked Tess again.

"Three sets sent down ironically we mere "humans", as you called us were the third set, meaning", said Kyle smirking and holding Ava's hands.

Tess's eyes shifted over to where Liz was holding Max's hands. Liz lifted her eyebrows confirm what was Tess's biggest nightmare.

"That's right bitch I'm queen", said Liz smiling and pulled Max down for a sensual kiss.

"Bitch he is mine, and as your queen I reserve the right to lay judgment for all the wrongs that you have done wrong", said Liz stepping up to Tess that looked at her with wide eyes.

"No it's can't be, you can't be queen, I'm queen", yelled Tess.

"No I think not", said Liz smirking.

Liz walked slowly towards her.

"How does it feel knowing that I am queen that I have always been, it's a bitch aint it", said Liz.

She grabbed Tess by the shirt and looked into her eyes.

"Let me show you how well Max served as my king", said Liz.

Liz hands sparked with green energy before she placed it on Tess's temple.

Flashes:

"Oh God Max", moaned Liz as Max pumped into her withering body.

"Oh yeah open those legs for me baby, moan for me", said Max pick her up from the floor and slamming her into the wall and stroking her harder than before.

Max bent his head down and licked her nipples before taking her nipple into his mouth. Liz threw her head back in pleasure.

"God Max so much so much", said Liz clutching his shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his thrusting his hips.

"Max please, I need you to fuck me harder, I need it so much", said Liz moaning. Max moaned when her vagina walls clenched around his throbbing manhood. He pulled out making her protest.

She looked down at his hard throbbing penis and moaned. Liz bent down and licked the head of his penis, she moaned again when she felt him running his fingers through her hair. She tasted her wet pussy juices and she moaned. She loved the smell of sex, it excited her greatly.

"Liz shit that's it baby, suck it hard god its so good", moaned Max while bucking his hips into her face making his ass jiggle and bounce.

Liz reached out and spread his ass cheeks and found his puckered hole and rubbed it softly. Max banged his hands against the wall behind him still clenching his ass cheeks trying to lessen the intensity of the orgasm that he knew was coming. He felt his testicles draw up into his body and his throbbing dick throb and pulse with the beginning of cum trickling down Liz open mouth that felt like a vacuum. She was going to suck every drop of cum out of his dick, he knew that. Max didn't want to come like that though. He was going to come into her pussy so he pulled her tight warm sucking mouth away from his penis and hissed when he felt the cool air hit the head of his sensitive penis.

"Open those pretty legs for me, Let me get into the wet pink pussy", whispered Max before thrusting hard into her small body.

He pulled back to watch his dick go into her tight hole. He groaned when he found resistance pulling back from her tight hole. God he loved her wet pussy, it was so tight and wet just for him. No one would ever get into her body, she was his. With that thought he stroked hard into her body. He heard her screaming but he went at it harder, he knew he was hitting her cervix but he need to bind with her he need to make her cum all over him.

"Max", screamed Liz while clutching his shoulders.

She knew she was going to cum and she loved it. Max was the best lover and god he knew how to work her pussy so good. It was fucking amazing really. Liz saw the stars and knew it was time.

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx", yelled Liz before sinking her teeth into his neck making him thrust harder into her body before he shot a large amount of cum into her wet hole.

She trembled as she felt the warm flow of cum into her body. Max looked up and prided her self on the look that Liz had on her face. Her face was red and sweaty, she was biting her lip and whimpering, her eyes closed and tears flowing from her eyes. Max kissed every individual tear. He picked her up and deposited her gently on the bed. He got up and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wash cloth and gently wiped his residue from her body. He kissed each of her thighs. Liz smiled down at him. He looked at her and smiled. He moved his body on top of her and trembled when she opened her legs to invite him into her body.

"Make love to me", said Liz softly.

"Yes my queen", whispered Max as he thrust slowly into her body.

She wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed his chest against hers making her shiver. He kissed her lips softly and slipped his tongue massaged his tongue with hers. Liz moaned softly.

She pulled back and look into his eyes with tears in hers, "I love you Max Evans", said Liz.

"I love you too Liz, marry me", whispered Max as he thrust softly into her body.

He hit her soft spot.

Liz let out a moan followed by "Yess I will marry you", whispered Liz crying at the beautifulness of the moment.

Max bent his head and Liz felt him pulse into her body giving her his essence the part of him self that only belongs to her. When he stop trembling, he looked up with a smile on his face before cupping her face and kissing her softly.

"I love you my wife", said Max.

"I love you my husband", whispered Liz before kissing him again.

Max rested his head against her breast and sighed. His life was complete. Liz stroked his hair and lend down and kissed the top of his head. Max looked up and smirked.

"Damn baby your boobs got bigger", said Max cupping her breasts.

Liz gave him a mock glare before she started laugh when he tickled her.

"Max no", screamed Liz before giggling.

End of Flashes

"Noooooooooooooo", yelled Tess.

"You fucking bitch", yelled Tess.

Her eyes glowed in anger and hatred towards Liz.

"You hate that don't you, he is mine get it right, now it's time", said Liz hands glowing.

"Granolith as your queen I hereby pass judgment on Tess", said Liz with her eyes glowing.

Max stepped forward and took his queens hand and step forward placing his hands against then they all gasped when the whole room light up like a Christmas treat.

"King Zan", said the granolith.

"I want to pass judgment", repeated Max to the granolith.

"Yes my liege", said the granolith.

It was like the granolith was alive or something.

"Tess step forward", said Max.

"No I won't you can't make me", yelled Tess in a high whiny voice.

The granolith shook in anger.

"You defy your king, you commit treason, you hurt one of the group, I hereby sentence you to death of your alien life", said Max with his eyes blazing.

"You don't have the guts", said Tess smirking.

Max lifting his hands shot a blast towards her making her screamed out in pain. He step forward not letting go of Liz's hands. He looked up at her with hat in his eyes.

"I will say this once you will get what you deserve", said Max placing his hands against her temple.

Maria and the others looked on in awe seeing Tess screaming out in pain.

Tess's POV

God it hurts so much, too much pain. I can't handle it feels like my head is being ripped apart. Damn Max Evans and Liz Parker I will get them. God what is going on?

After Max was done, he looked at her.

"You won't remember us, you are gone from our memories. Do you understand, your powers are gone, push me Tess and I will have you admitted in the loony bin. I will tell them that you believe in aliens and that you think you are one, I took away everything that makes you alien except for your blood, that still can get you strapped to a table. I won't hesitate to get you caught by FBI, it would be better for us because they would stop coming after us, are we fucking clear", screamed out Max.

Tess nodded her head looking at the people in the room.

"I hope they kill you", sneered out Tess getting up and walking towards the exit.

"If they come after me and my family, Tess I will make you suffer, I will blame you and I will make you suffer, so whatever happens to them happens to you", said Max.

Michael looked at Max impressed. He was in awe of Max. He smirked as he saw Tess tremble. He felt Maria take a hold of his hands and he smiled. He looked at Kyle and Ava that was trying to contain their laughter. He turned his attention once more to Alex that was holding onto Isabel and look like he was trying to contain his anger. He was surprised that Alex had such rage. Alex is usually an easy going guy. He could feel the surge of Rath flowing through Alex's system. He knew that they would be ready for anything. H looked up and saw Tess sneer at Liz. When they saw Tess leave Maria asked Liz what they all have been dying to ask.

"What did you show Tess?", asked Maria.

Liz smirked looked at Max and smiled when he blushed.

"Oh nothing just Max banging my brains out", said Liz and bust out laughing when the girls squealed and the guys looked at her like she grew a second head.

Max pulled her body up to his.

"Umm I have to do better next time though", said Max licking her ear.

She moaned while Isabel let out a disgusted noise.

"Give it a rest you two", said Isabel walking out with Alex following close by.

Max and Liz were not listening though because when they looked up a minute later the pod chamber was empty.

"Max?", asked Liz.

"What baby", said Max cupping her ass gently.

"Do you want to fuck in here", asked Liz licking his neck.

Max smiled against her neck.

"Oh yeah", said Max dipping her towards the floor.

All that could be heard was moans and sighs and "Oh fuck Liz" "Oh Max you are so big". "So tight baby", yelled Max.

Liz trembled and smiled when he fell on top of her shivering and clenching his ass.

"Now that's a great fuck", said Liz smiling her pretty eyes glowing.

She kissed the top of his head and smiled when she heard him sigh.

"Sleep now my love, we have a war to fight tomorrow", whispered Liz. They would sleep today but she knew that Kivar was near. Tess told her as much. She stroked his hair gently kissing his hair again. He was her king, the best lover she had and she would make sure that she married him and gave him sons. He was her soul and she was going to win this war even if she had to hunt down Kivar himself.


	17. Inhibitions 18

Chapter 18 

Liz looked down at the man that held her heart. She knew that they would have to leave soon because it was getting late and her parents would be worried about her. Liz shook him a little bit.

"Max wake up love", whispered Liz kissing his forehead brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

He needed a haircut. Max moaned and buried his head into her breasts more inhaling her scent.

"Liz", mumbled Max.

Liz smiled at him.

"Wake up Max or my parents will have a fit when they find out I'm late", said Liz moving his head away from her breasts.

"No", moaned Max pulling her closer to his body.

"Let me love you", said Max looking up at her fully awake now.

Liz smiled at him.

"Sweetheart we don't have time now", said Liz.

"We always have time for that Liz", said Max dipping his head and licking her already erect nipple.

He pulled the berry nub into his mouth and heard her moan. He knew he had her.

"Max", moaned Liz arching her back so that his mouth couldn't stop wreaking havoc on her senses and her body.

"Let me love you", moaned Max looking down at Liz from his position on top of her.

Liz nodded her head and opened her arms and legs to let him do just that. Max growled and thrust hard into her body making her lose her breath for a second. Liz gasped at the sensation of being utterly full with his heavy sex.

"You are so big Max, its so good", whispered Liz bringing his head down for a kiss.

Max growled and lifted her legs up so that they touched her ears.

Max's POV

God she is so flexible and wet and so god damn tight. My dick is going to explode in her body I just know it. God, don't look down. Shit I looked down. Her pussy is dripping and her walls are sucking in my dick. Good shit wonderful god damn excellent is what I'm feeling right now. I'm so horny and she is so tight.

"Fuck god oh god", yelled Liz.

Getting fucked by Max on a regular basis was fucking awesome. Max pulled out then flipped her over so she was kneeling on the ground facing away form him in a doggy like position and he began licking her sopping cunt. He was so good at it. Liz shook from his licking. She was screaming bloody murder, it was too much. She couldn't handle the sensation then he stopped. Liz looked back to ask what the hell is going on when she saw him masterbating. His eyes were pure black. Liz was sopping wet by then. She rubbed her legs together to cool down the ache but all it seemed to do was increase it.

"Open those legs Liz shake that ass for me", moaned Max keeping a steady eye on Liz and the juices dripping down her legs and the crack of her ass.

Max was so turned on. He wanted to ravage her right here. But he was a patient man. He wanted a show and also wanted to give a show. He knew she liked it when he touched himself.

Liz's POV

Shit look at his dick. I want to suck it so much. I want it in my pussy hole fucking my till I can't walk no more. He is so big and full. God look at him touching it.

"Touch the head of your dick pull the foreskin back, let me see that little hole Max, are you dripping cum yet?", asked Liz sitting down the ground with her legs open wide and three fingers thrusting hard into her body.

Max stared at the wanton look of lust on her face and did as she asked.

"Put your fingers in your mouth Liz and suck that cum off of it", said Max rubbing his dick back and forth and back and forth.

Shit felt god and there was no way he was stopping now. She did as he asked and moaned at her musky taste. He knew she tasted wonderful. He grabbed his dick hard giving it a tug once then twice making sure that he hit the right spot before slowing down again.

"Max", moaned Liz grabbing her nipples rubbing them with the spit that was in her mouth.

She thrust 3 fingers back into her pussy again moaning. Max crawled towards her with his erection rod straight in front of him making Liz drool.

"That's not enough to make you full Liz, I know more fingers could fit in there but that pinky finger in there too", said Max reaching out to rub her clit making her moan and buck her hips towards him.

Liz nodded her head and did as he asked.

"No its still not enough let me help", said Max.

Liz shook her head in protest.

"No Max it's too much I can't fit all that in there", moaned Liz while he still rubbed her clit.

"Yeah you can baby, you are so wet, let me but a finger in there, I know you love when I finger fuck you, let me stick it in", said Max moaning at how wet she was.

Liz looked at him with glazed eyes and nodded her head still riding her four fingers.

Max smiled and stuck his middle finger in with hers hard and fast not giving her time to adjust. Liz screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Come on ride those fingers Liz, you little slut, I know you love it, come on you want my fingers fucking you making you cum, you want my finger rubbing your tight hard little bundle of nerves, your clit feels like a little dick, can it fuck me Liz? Like my dick can, does it make you feel good, but your fingers in your mouth I want to scream against them", whispered Max in her ear making her buck her hips more and suck on her fingers.

"Open those legs Liz I'm going to put another finger in there, I want you to scream do you hear me, I want you to cum hard", whispered Max as he stuck his first finger in there along with his middle one and Liz other four.

Liz screamed but it was muffled by the fingers in her mouth. She moved her hips back and forth face bucking hard wanting this.

"You a slut my bad girl only man show me what a bad girl you are move those hips scream lose control", whispered Max slamming his fingers at rapid pace into her wanton body.

Cries of lust and pleasure escaped her mouth but Liz kept sucking on her fingers.

Liz bucked hard lifting her hips off the ground trying to get closer to the pleasure. Her eyes plead with Max not to stop finger fucking her. Looks of lust were plastered on her face. Max saw this and when her hips lifted off the ground again he stuck a finger in her anal hole with his other hand. Liz came down hard on the finger making her scream and buck and buck back and forth screaming and begging for Max not to stop fucking her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh please, god Max", yelled Liz as she felt the tingle in her toes moving up her legs.

She shivered and bucked harder. It came her pussy pulsated and shot cum all over her and Max's fingers. It was like she was opening blossoming like a rose petal. This pleasure was painful and felt so good. Liz looked at Max that was sweating and knew what she had to do she pushed him back straddled his legs and fucked him hard. He grabbed her hips and heard the slamming sound that their wet and sweat bodies gave but he didn't stop. He helped her fuck him. He knew he was going to cum but that didn't matter. All that mattered was his dick in her tight sheath. Liz looked at him and knew her pussy wasn't what he need he need the other hole. He got open heard his protest but shifted around anyway and looked back with a smile on her face. "Put it my tight ass Max you want it I know you do", said Liz before thrusting down and stretching her ass muscles to fit him. It was painful but oh so good. She opened her legs and rubbed her clit while Max pistoned in and out of her tight hole. She heard him grunting and yelling at her to fuck his dick to make him cum. His dirty nasty words had an affect on her. He was out of control and so was she.

"Little bad girl, fuck this dick, fuck this dick Liz it's yours baby, god make me cum it hurts so much, make me cummmmmmmmmmmmm", yelled Max feeling orgasm approaching.

It was so good and he needed it. It was almost too much. Energy shot from his hands and he knew he experienced what they called the little death once again. He felt Liz shaking from her own orgasm and smiled. He was the man. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Two Hours Later…..

"Max let's go, I got to get home", said Liz.

Max opened his eyes to find her dressed already. He smiled at her. "Max no I really got to get home, my curfew is in an hour and its going to take us that long to get back", said Liz kissing his forehead.

"Get dressed baby", said Liz picking up his clothing and handing it to him.

He took them but couldn't stop smiling.

"What's so funny Maxwell Evans", said Liz looking at him with amusement in her own eyes.

"Nothing Liz Parker, I'm just happy that's all", said Max.

Liz nodded her head and took his hands into hers and both walked out of the pod chamber never noticing the tall blond standing the far left of the chamber.

"Yous killed Rath, Kivar will take care you", said Lonnie smirking.

Next Day at school….

"How is your first day Ava", asked Maria eating her lunch.

She gave a disgusted face before putting it down. Michael discreetly reached over waving his hands over the fries re-heating them. Maria smiled her thanks while Michael just nodded his head.

"Its cool, Liz been helping me, but we get strange looks since you know that other girl wasn't friends with Liz", said Ava sitting next to Kyle sharing fries.

That other girl is Tess, they had all decided well the girls did to not mention her name again because she didn't exist to them.

Kyle had gone home and saw that all her stuff was moved out his room and he was glad. He wasn't naïve enough to think that she was going to leave them alone but he was happy she was gone.

"God you guys are so sappy", said Isabel looking at her brother and girlfriend kissing softly.

Sappy was the word to use when describing Max and Liz especially after they found out about their engagement. They were stuck together like glue. Everyone laughed but Max and Liz didn't care. Liz's phone rang then and she picked up.

"Hello", said Liz smiling, but then the smile faded from her face and tears dropped from her eyes.

"Liz what's wrong baby what's wrong?", asked Max trying not to panic.

"My parents were in a car accident", said Liz.

"Their brake line was cut", said Liz.

"Max" was the only word Liz said before breaking down in front of the whole school.

Wailing and gasps of pain was all that could be heard. Max soothing words drowned in the background.


	18. Inhibitons 19

Sorry for the long delay, RL has been a bitch lately, Hope you are enjoying this, I am enjoying your fb it really helps, so without futher ado, part 19...

Chapter 19

Max held Liz's hand even though he was driven like a lunatic towards Roswell Hospital. He called the hospital to see if there were any changes in Nancy and Jeff's condition because Liz seemed to be in shock. He knew he had to step up and take control because she couldn't right now. Isabel and Alex were in the back seat of his jeep holding hands and looking at Liz with sympathy. They didn't know what to do for her. Liz on the other hand sat in the passenger side of Max's jeep and seemed not to be paying any attention at all to anything around her. Every once in a while she would wipe away a stray tear that dripped down her face.

Max's POV

I'm going to kill the person who did this. He had a good idea of who it was too. This person had to know that the way to destroy him was to hurt Liz. It was difficult to see someone you love in so much pain. God what am I going to do. How am I going to get through the hospital staff to safe her parents? I know I have to find a way or its going to kill me.

Meanwhile in the Jetta behind them

"You know he is going to safe them Michael, we all know that", said Kyle.

Michael nodded his head and sighed. He knew but that didn't make him any less comfortable with the idea of bringing in two new people into the "alien abyss" as his girlfriend likes to call it. How were they going to get out of this. He knew that Max would do anything in this power to make sure that Liz wasn't hurt. He just hoped for everyone's sake that the Parkers didn't turn them into FBI or something.

"Who do you think did it?", asked Ava from her position next to Kyle in the back seat.

"It's either Tess or Lonnie", said Maria trying to control her anger as well as her pain.

The Parkers were her family also and it killed her that they might not make it.

"You think Tess is stupid enough to do something like that, what if she got caught even though he doesn't have powers she still can get strapped to a examination table you know because she is still alien like the rest of us", said Ava.

Michael shuddered a little bit when she mentioned the examine room table. Flashbacks of having to save Max from the white room and seeing his friend so hurt still gave him nightmares.

"There it is Michael turn left here", said Maria pointing at the direction of the hospital.

Michael did as he was told and saw Max jump out of the jeep and run to the other side to help Liz out. Michael sighed at seeing Liz so broken.

Max walked into the hospital and spotted a nurse.

"We got a call that Nancy and Jeff Parker were brought in because of a car accident", said Max.

The nurse nodded looked at her computer much to slow in Max's opinion and said, " Yes they are still in emergency if you take a seat over there a doctor will be with shortly".

Max nodded his head and led his semi catatonic girlfriend over to the small waiting room.

Liz looked up at Max and her lips trembled, "Max", whispered Liz while tears flowed down her face.

Max hugged close to him and pulled her into his lap and made her take a seat on him. He wanted to protect her from this pain but he knew that he couldn't. So instead he rocked her gently in his arms trying to sooth the trembling of her frail body. Max didn't even notice the others that had arrived and were sitting in the chairs closest to him, all he saw all he felt was Liz and her soft her that his chin was resting on. He smelled her strawberry perfume and he felt her little hands holding his hands in a death grip. He made a promise to himself right there that he would kill this person that hurt his girl. He would eliminate them.

"Liz babe do you want anything, to drink to eat", asked Maria.

It was obvious to Liz when she lifted her head that she wasn't the only one crying. Maria's eyes were puffy as well. Liz knew that Maria loved her parents also.

"Maria", said Liz getting up from Max's lap and hugging her friend closely.

"I can't lose them, I just can't", whispered Liz trying to take in deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Maria shook with sobs also.

"I'm here Liz we all are", said Maria.

"Nancy and Jeff Parker", said a voice behind them.

Maria gasped no one knew why though.

"Yes I'm their daughter", said Liz.

Liz looked at Maria that was staring at the doctor. Liz looked confused.

"Are the Parkers okay?", asked Max coming to stand up behind Liz.

"Yeah they are it was touch and go for a bit, but I'm not going to lie to you its still a possibility that complications may arise in your father. He took a severe blow to the head and they might be blood clots and severe bleeding", said the blond hair hazel eyed doctor.

"But he is okay though right?", asked Michael still looking at Maria that still seemed to be in shock.

"Yes they are we are still going to run some tests to make sure everything is on the up and up. Did you talk to the police? Form what I gathered this was no accident", said the doctor.

"No not yet I was thinking more about my parents, you know the ones that gave birth to me the ones that are always there for me", said Liz.

She turned to Maria and with clarity that she didn't have before answered the question that everyone had about Maria's sudden panic attack.

"But you wouldn't know anything about that would you Mr. Deluca, since you abandoned your husband as well as your child", said Liz looking into the doctor's eyes. He gasped looking at Liz.

"Liz Parker", he whispered out.

"Yes it has been a while hasn't it", said Liz with a bit of bitterness to it. Michael stepped up to the man.

"You, you left her", said Michael trying to calm his anger.

This man had abandoned Maria and her mother.

"You are a doctor you have money how could you do that to her", said Michael.

"I had to", said Doctor Deluca with his head down.

"Why", said Maria looking at the man that gave her life but took it away when he left her.

"Because I'm not human, I'm like Michael your boyfriend", said Doctor Deluca.

Maria gasped tears dripped from her eyes as she ran out of the hospital. She heard someone running behind her and she didn't have to guess who it was.

"Michael please don't", whispered Maria opening the door to her jetta.

Michael nodded his head and let her drive to her house. NO one was home because her mother had to go to some convention.

"Michael I don't feel anything make me feel", said Maria.

Michael looked ready to protest.

"I don't want it to be any other way with you Michael", said Maria with tears streaming down her face and hitting her pouty lips.

"But", said Michael.

"Shh my darling, make me yours make me feel how much you love me make me whole again, please Rath", whispered Maria while removing his clothing.

Michael wanted to protest that this was wrong and that she would regret it later. They still had to discuss the appearance of her non-human father. But as soon as Maria placed her lips on his nipple all of those thought flew out of the window.

"Maria", gasped Michael trying to calm his breathing.

"God baby that feels so good", whispered Michael.

He opened his eyes and gasped again. Maria stood before him in her naked glory when did she take off her clothing. He bent down and did the same thing to her that she had done to him.

"Michael", said Maria in a gasp arching her back to make sure that his lips stayed on her harden pebble nipple.

He had to have her. It was destiny this love they had. He pulled her up and brought her to her bed. They were candles in which he waved his hand over them and lit. He wanted this to be special for her.

"Michael please", moaned Maria rubbing her wet cunt against his arousal.

She wanted him to take the pain of abandonment away. She wanted him to fill the emptiness in her heart that she knew that her father gave when he left. Michael looked down and saw the pain and he knew he would try to make her forget. He plunged his hardness in her waiting body. Maria gasped bringing tears to her eyes. He wanted her screaming his name. She wanted to forget.

"Michael", yelled Maria when he changed positions.

He had her legs over his shoulders stroking her hard, pumping and drilling his meat into her dripping core. He wanted this, she was so tight.

"God baby so tight so right", whispered Michael into her ears. All she could do was scream.

It hurt so good. Was it always like this? Would get any better? And it did. Michael flipped her over so she was over him.

"Ride me ride it faster and harder, Maria cum on my cock, I need your cum", said Michael while tugging at her nipples with his teeth.

He wanted this so bad.

"Michael my god, I need shit fuck my god", yelled Maria.

Michael always knew she would be loud.

"Talk to me make me cum", said Maria.

"You are so wet Maria so tight, I love my cock in your tight pussy, you want to cum, cum hard baby cum now", said Michael as he thrust harder and harder into her waiting core.

Maria knew he and she wouldn't last any longer. At this point she was bouncing up and down on his cock at a pace that would amaze superman himself. Michael looked her in the eye and yelled out more like barked out, "Cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" so she did.

He body shook hard and she trembled. Michael rolled his eyes at the bliss that was his climax. When he came down from his high he felt wetness on his chest. He saw the love of his life grieving. Maria shook with sobs as Michael held her.


	19. Inhibitions 20

Chapter 20

"So where have you been, while you have been abandoning you child", sneered Liz. "Liz", said Brian Deluca. "No don't say my name you don't earn that right, all I want to know is why you felt the need to destroy my friend's heart", said Liz. "I had to or Kivar would take my little girl", said Brian. "What?", asked Liz. "Can you go some where else so we can talk", said Brian pleadingly. Isabel looked at Maria's father. She couldn't believe that he was one of them and Maria also. Isabel knew that Maria was alien now but she thought that was because of her joining with the Vilondra part of herself not because she was acutally born to be one. "Okay now tell us what is going on", said Alex trying to keep his temper under control. He remembered when Maria came and told them that her father would never come home. He remembered that day so clearly because it was the day that Maria was the most broken. "Look I know that I'm not the best father", began Brian. "You are not father", said Liz. Max kissed her forehead trying to calm his girlfriend down. "I know Liz, I had to leave them, Kivar had got some type of signal that tells him when Vilondra was to be born. So when Maria was about 6 years old around the same time that you hatched I decided to leave so that Kivar couldn't track Maria. I knew that if I was near her that she would have been found out. Look I was the one that injected Maria with the Vilondra DNA", said Brian surprising them all. "Well that makes sense", said Ava. "What do you mean?", asked Kyle. "I mean think about it, if he was involved with Amy Deluca it would be easy for him to get close to the rest of your parents you know. They were all probably in the same age group hung out at the same place everything", said Ava. "Then why did you split me apart", asked Liz. "I had to, look when I got around to injecting your mother Kivar began invading. He somehow found out that you guys were sent to Earth, and that we had a backup plan to inject humans, so I thought if I could inject 2 women then there is a chance that there will always be an Ava", said Brian. "But why are the Avas so important?", asked Kyle. "Because without them Zan is weak, Ava could rule in his place, and Zan any type can't survive and be a great king without her", said Brian. Kyle and Max nodded their head in agreement. "its true I'm not going to lie, I feel unbalanced without Liz like I'm going insane or something and I can't concentrate on my duties without her", said Max. "So I get it you spilt Liz up, but what if they never figured this out and joined up, why didn't you come to help us", asked Isabel. "It wasn't my job to do that, I was following orders from your mother, she told me to do this, I had no intention to stay on Earth for this long but she made stay she told me that she got a vision telling her this was the way it was to be. She also said that out of the two pods three of them would betray both Zan's from the pods, so it had to be done", said Brian. "Why didn't you ever tell Maria this?", asked Isabel. "I couldn't Kivar would know as soon as Maria knew. Look I'm going to explain, if I told Maria she would have connected with her alien side and Kivar would have come sooner, see unlike the ones that came from the pods, their signals, I mean Alex, Maria, Kyle and you Liz your signals were not blocked from Kivar. Your pods had something to do with them not finding them. Your stay in the pod made it possible for you not to give out a signal that you were hatched, but because the others were actually born it was impossible to do that, it was hard enough trying to inject them with the DNA injections", said Brian. "So you have been working at a doctor?", asked Alex. "Isn't that kind of weird?", asked Alex. "No I was a doctor on Antar and well I thought I could be one here, besides I'm a lot smart than they know, if you know what I mean", said Brian. "Why didn't you contact Maria, you didn't have to stay in Roswell but you should have cared enough to not leave her like that, she thought it was her fault", said Alex. Brian nodded his head. "I know its just that Kivar's men were onto me and I couldn't have Maria involved with that, I wanted her to live a normal life without any of this", said Brian. " I love my daughter, I was just trying to protect her", said Brian trying to justify himself. "Well because you were trying to protect her, she had to learn about her alien side anyway, you didn't protect her because we have been fighting with Kivar's skins for a year now, she had been involved in this whether you wanted it or not, you denied her a part of herself and you made her think that she was at fault because you left, god you would think that men would get this, she can't be safe until she knows everything", said Liz. "I agree what if Kivar came sooner, then Maria wouldn't know that she could protect herself. She wouldn't understand why they were after her, you left her with no explanations", said Alex. "Can I ask you a question?", asked Kyle. "Yeah", said Brian looking down at his hands. "Was my mom alien too, because both of you left around the same time, do you know where she is?", asked Kyle. Brian looked up and swallowed hard. "god it's true, no wonder, did you think that leaving us was the answer shit", said Kyle getting up and walking out of the doctor's office that they were now sitting in. Ava followed him out. "See what secrets do to people", said Liz. "I didn't even know about Serena, I was going to give up Max so he could be with that bitch that betrayed us, because you failed to see the need to inform us me about how we really are", said Liz. "Kyle baby slow down", said Ava. "No Ava I can't I need to think", said Kyle. "Then tell me what you thinking, I am a good listener, let me help you", said Ava. Kyle sighed and looked at her pleading eyes. "OKay, I'm so angry, she left me, my mother left me, I thought it was my fault that I wasn't good enough and that I did something wrong, but it wasn't that. She never told me that I was different; she never told me that I one day had to fight this battle, she wasn't a fucking mother", yelled Kyle. Ava looked at him and tried to hold back her sobs when she saw slide down to the floor and bury his head in his hands. "She wasn't there, I needed her, I needed her", whispered Kyle sobbing. Ava held him in her arms and let him let it out. She knew he was in pain.

"Maria", whispered Michael. "Yeah, I need to talk to him", said Maria getting dressed. "Are you sure?", asked Michael. He didn't want her anywhere near this man that could hurt her. "Yea Michael I can't keep running, I have to know why, I need to know", said Maria. Michael nodded his head got dressed and walked them to the car. "Will you stay with me forever Michael?", asked Maria. "Forever Maria", said Michael kissing her forehead and closing the passenger side of the car after she got in. Michael drove in silence.


	20. Inhibitions 21

Chapter 21

"Shit he is here?", asked Isabel trying to calm her nerves.

"Damn that guy is like an STD he always comes back", said Alex running his fingers through his hair.

He was tired so very tired of all of this. It seemed to be one crisis after another. He just wanted to live a normal life and chill with his girlfriend and friends why can't they have that. He knew why they couldn't, they were aliens.

"What do you mean Kivar is here?", asked Liz trying to calm her nerves.

It was just too much.

"I mean he is here, he is on Earth joined up with Lonnie and Tess to get back at you", said Brian.

"Alright why Tess I mean she is useless we stripped her of her powers, what need would they need with her?", asked Isabel.

"Let me get Maria and them", said Liz.

Max nodded his head letting her hands go.

"He is here, and I didn't know that you stripped Tess of her powers. Anyway, Kivar must not know that she is basically handicapped", answered Brian.

Brian shifted his attention to the door when he saw his daughter walk in.

"How do you know he is here?", asked Michael pulling Maria into his lap on the chair in the far corner.

"I have a spy on the inside, she keeps me informed", answered Brian.

"Who is it?", asked Liz going to stand next to Max.

"Her name is Kat, she looks like a teen, she is actually part Antarian part Skin", said Brian.

Liz nodded her head.

"Look can you go check on my parents, to see if they are okay", said Liz.

Brian nodded his head, and before he left the room he looked at Maria that refused to meet his eyes. He sighed and walked out.

"You trust him?", asked Alex.

"Yeah for now, it wouldn't matter if he was lying about Kivar being here or not, he is still a threat and we still have to be prepared", said Max.

"Shit can't believe this is happening", said Isabel.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They sat for twenty minutes before Brian appeared once more telling Liz that she could see her parents.

"Mom, dad", sighed Liz running into the room.

"Lizzie, hey", whispered Jeff Parker.

He tried to breath through the pain but it wasn't working.

"The pain meds should kick in soon", said Brian walking out of the room leaving Liz with her parents.

Liz stayed for an hour talking to her parents until she saw that the medication was kicking in and they needed their rest.

"They are fine, they finally went to sleep", said Liz walking up to Max.

Max drew her into his arms hugging her tightly.

"Where is everyone?", asked Liz.

"They had to go home", answered Max.

"Why didn't you go?", asked Liz wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You need me, and I always be here for you", said Max.

"I love you", whispered Liz closing her eyes.

She was so tired. She let out a squeal when Max lifted her up into his arms.

"Umm my Liz, I love you so", whispered Max into her ears.

He placed her in his jeep driving her home.

"What about your parents?", asked Liz.

"Iz is covering for me, I'm all yours", whispered Max carrying her up to her room.

"I love that, Max I need you now", whispered Liz looking up at him with her large doe eyes making him fall more in love with her.

Max nodded his head and kissed her gently on the forehead and lowered his lips to brush his lips gently across her lips molding them to fit against hers. He did the same with his body. He removed his clothing standing bare in front of Liz making her eyes cloud over with lust. They were going to make love this night. They knew that.

"My Liz", whispered Max before removing her clothing and bending his head and taking her erect nipple into his mouth making her arch off the bed.

"Max, my beautiful Max", whispered Liz against his head.

He sighed once more touching her body making her whither against him. She was a woman that tempted his sanity. She drove him to the brink on a constant basis. She made him whole and complete. Those were his thoughts before entering her wet and tight cavern. She was his home. She was his light and his purpose. She made him feel alive and thrusting into her openness made him die slowly over and over again. They continued with their dance of love throughout the night, mating with each other, and joining their souls. It made them feel that they could take on the world, change this world for the better. It wasn't their love that ended the world, they knew that now. Their love was going to make the world right, right in a way that it has never been.

"Max", exhaled Liz against his chest trying to inhale his scent, what makes unique in everyway.

She wanted to crawl into his body, into his heart and live there forever because that's where she belonged. She was his queen.

"Liz, shit Liz", yelled Max when he felt her clamp down on his hard thrusting erection.

He could feel her juices flowing heavily down onto the sheets but he didn't care. Liz's body was his temple, he would worship there always. She completed him in ways that he never thought possible. He knew that he forever been indebted to whoever sent this angel into his world. She was god sent.

"They know everything", said Brian sitting at the table in his three bed room apartment.

"Even Kyle", asked Michelle.

"Yes they want nothing to do with us, they think we abandoned them on purpose or something, we were doing it to protect them", yelled Brian slamming his coffee cup on the table making Michelle jump up in shock.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it hurt any less", said Michelle.

"I left my son, I left him when he needed me the most, I don't think he will ever forgive me", whispered Michelle bending her head down.

Brian knew she was crying and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm such a terrible mother, and an even worse wife, I cheated on Jim, he did nothing wrong to me, he was the best father and the best husband, but I", cried out Michelle.

"So you regret us being together?", asked Brian.

"God, no I don't regret that, but we hurt so many people, you hurt Amy and I hurt Jim, me and Amy were friends and I was sleeping with her husband, what kind of person does that make me?", asked Michelle.

"The same person as me, shit we messed up so badly", whispered Brian.

BANG BANG.

"What the hell is that?", said Michelle.

Brian stood up walking to the door and when he opened the door he gasped at what he saw. Kat fell to the floor blood seeping form her mouth and nose.

"Kat", yelled Michelle.

"They are coming for them coming for the king and queen, they know", whispered Kat before closing her eyes.

"Its too late for me, blessed be", whispered Kat taking her last breath.

"Shit", yelled Brian grabbing his coat after he saw Kat turn to ash right in front of him.

"Let's go", yelled Brian looking at Michelle that seemed frozen.

Brian ran to the car dialing Liz Parker's number.

"Hello", answered a groggy Max Evans.

"Get out the house", yelled Brian.

"Who is this Brian?", asked Max.

"They are coming they are here, get Liz and you out of that house it's going to blow", yelled Brian handing up and dialing Amy Deluca's house.

"Hello", said Maria.

"Get out of the house Maria, they are coming get out now", yelled Brian beginning to panic.

"Who is this?", asked Maria trying to wake up.

"Its your dad get out Maria, get out please Kivar he is coming go to the Parker's house, Liz and Max are in danger", said Brian speeding up more.

Maria hung open shaking Michael telling him to get up.

"Max in danger", was the only thing that came out of Maria's mouth before Michael ran taking him and Maria out of the house.

They got out the house and ran to the Jetta calling Isabel, Alex, Ava, and Jim telling them what is happening.

"Liz, get up", yelled Max running to get on his clothes.

"Max?", asked a groggy Liz.

Max pulled her over his shoulders wrapping her with a blanket running out of the front door of the Crashdown. He felt it before he knew it. The CrashDown went up in a big explosion. He heard Liz screaming loudly before the force of the explosion hit them making them fall over.

"Max", yelled Isabel running towards them form Alex's car that didn't stop yet.

"Oh My god", yelled Michael heading in the direction of the house.

He saw Maria trying to keep her balance by the force of the explosion that hit the jetta that was close to the CrashDown. It hit it with such force the it pushed the car onto it's side.

"Michael", yelled Maria trying to hold on. Brian and Michelle raced to the CrashDown just in time to see it go up in flames.

"No", yelled Kyle and Ava running towards them.

They all stood in front trying to shake themselves from the shock.

"Max", yelled Isabel crying out loud while Alex held her down trying to calm her down.

"God Liz", whispered Max looking at her.

She covered in dirt and her eyes were closed. He checked for a pulse and when he felt one he sighed in relief. He looked up when he heard Isabel yell out his name.

"Liz", yelled Maria clutching Michael's arm that was standing frozen.

Max got up carrying Liz walking towards his friends. When Isabel saw him she ran as fast as she could. She hugged her brother.

"Max god Max you are okay", whispered Isabel trying to calm her beating heart.

Jim Valenti walked over to them.

"You okay?", asked Jim.

"Yeah Liz is a little out of it but I checked everything she is fine", whispered Max turning around to see the last of the CrashDown fall.

The sign CrashDown fell to the street. There was no sound then, it was silent completely silence. Everyone looked on, everyone just stared.

"God", whispered Liz looking back at her home. Her hair blew in her face and there was a small cut on her forehead that was covered in dirt.

Everything was gone. Everything was completely gone.


	21. Inhibitions 22

Chapter 22

Liz sat in the guest room of the Evans home. She had been staying there for the past week. Her house was in shambles. The police had come up with no leads as to who actually set the bomb to the CrashDown. Liz didn't expect they would especially since it was alien related. Both her parents were still in the hospital. Jeff and Nancy Parker almost had heart-attacks when they heard that their home was blown up and that Liz was almost blown up with it. They came up with the story that Liz had received a phone call warning her about the appending bombing that's why she was able to get out. At first Liz was going to stay with Maria and her mother but when Diane heard about the bombing she insisted that Liz stayed with her. This surprised Liz, but she accepted.

"Hey baby", said Max coming into the room.

Liz smiled putting her book away that she was reading. Max sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her softly.

"How you feeling?", asked Max like he always did when he saw her.

Liz hugged him tightly trying to take comfort in his arms. She had been having nightmares as well this week. Max hugged her tightly.

"It's time for dinner", whispered Max holding her.

Liz nodded her head walking down with him. Isabel, Phillip and Diane were already seated at the table. Diane gave Liz an encouraging smile. Liz was wearing Isabel's clothing that were a little too big for her even though they were Isabel's smallest choices. They decided not to shrink the clothing because they didn't want their parents to get suspicious. Liz stay down next to Max listening to the conversation that was floating around her. She was scared though. If they could get her at home she wasn't safe anywhere. When she brought up the fact that she should leave, Max protested against it. He said that he rather be with her then not be with her and worrying about her. She understood but she felt like bad luck to them especially Max.

"Don't", whispered Max into her ears.

He sent her all of his love by just touching her hands. Liz calmed down instantly. He always had a gift for doing that to her. Diane looked between Max and Liz and saw how close they were actually sitting without sitting on top of each other. Phillip asked her why she insisted that they take in Liz when Amy was willing to. She told her husband the truth, she wanted to see for herself that her baby boy was in love. She was right, he was, he is rather. He is very much in love with Liz Parker that was very obvious. Diane felt a little scared by that fact actually because it meant that Liz Parker would be the one that would take his little boy away from her.

Kyle Valenti sat in his living room with Ava leaning against him watching TV. He was trying to get the feeling of anger and hurt away from his heart but it was difficult. His mother and he used the word loosely was back in his life not because she missed him or anything like that, no it was because it was an alien related thing. Kyle would never admit that it actually hurt that she wasn't there for him. Jim Valenti was beyond angry actually. He recent found out that not only did the woman that abandoned him cheated on him but she cheated on him with someone that he was friends with at one time. Brian Deluca used to come to his house for dinner. That same Brian Deluca was sleeping with his wife behind his back. Amy Deluca found out this fact also and did not let Brian come near Maria. She flat out refused to let him into her home when she found out the while she and Maria were struggling Brian was not only a doctor but he was living the good life with a former friend of hers. Her and Jim talked about it and decided that both their exes would stay out of there lives for good or there would be hell to pay. Ava looked at Kyle. She knew he was hurting and she also knew that he wouldn't talk about it.

"Kyle", whispered Ava looking up at him with her bright eyes.

He sighed.

"Alright I'll talk", whispered Kyle running his hand through his hair in a wary gesture.

He didn't like talking about what he was feeling or any of that crap feely shit that girls like to talk about but for Ava he would do anything.

"She left me Aves, just left me for him", said Kyle holding her tightly trying to take away the pain.

Ava just listen she knew he had to get some of this stuff over his chest.

Maria looked at Michael that was sitting across from her eating. He would look at her confused but continued to eat his food. She was scared to say anything to him because he wouldn't sugar coat anything he would tell her the truth.

"Michael about", started Maria.

"I don't regret sleeping with you, its amazing and you were great in bed Maria", said Michael.

Maria just smiled. That was her spaceboy he never sugar coated anything.

"Yes I want to do it again", said Michael sighing.

He knew that was her next question. Maria just giggled before walking into his bedroom.

" Michael I don't have all day get on the bandwagon", said Maria rolling her eyes.

Michael ate fast and ran to the room. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her softly.

"I love you, you know that right?", asked Michael removing her shirt.

"Yeah baby I know", whispered Maria before gasping as Michael pulled off her shirt and sucked on her nipples.

She decided against wearing a bra that day and she was happy about her decision.

"Oh Michael", whispered Maria holding his head onto her chest.

She didn't even realize that he stood naked in front her. She just felt the bed on her back and felt him swiftly thrust into her waiting heat. Michael was fast and swift and oh so good in her opinion. He thrust into her quivering flesh and left no arguments about whether or not she belong to him.

"You are mine, Maria, only mine this is mine", growled Michael into her ear.

She didn't even realize that she was scream out so loudly.

"Oh god, faster oh god", yelled Maria arching her back with her legs around his waist.

He growled again lifting her leg up pinning them next to her ears and thrust into her body again. He felt his ass clenching and Maria screaming into his ears but he didn't care. Maybe this was what Max told him about his alien side taking over and him not feeling like himself. He felt violent and he wanted to possess her. He locked eyes with Maria.

"Mine", yelled Michael giving her short and deep thrusts.

Maria whimpered biting her lips not to scream out. It felt so good to be taken so rough.

"My girl, my pussy, mine", growled Michael biting down hard on her neck.

"Rath", yelled Maria growling herself.

She bit him on the neck at the same time. They didn't notice the firework show that they were putting on nor did they care. Michael lifted up his head with his eyes glowing green. He took his hands and rubbed her nipples making them stand at attention.\

"Cum, now", yelled Michael.

"Who's this pussy for, who's is it?", yelled Michael.

"Yours only yours, god damn it it's yours baby, all yours", sobbed out Maria crying as her body racked with pleasure that Michael hard dick was giving her.

She knew she was coming to the edge. She heard him curse at her and she felt sexy and wanton. She wanted him in her cunt all day long. That was exactly what she told him and it became his mission that day.

"All day long", whispered Michael.

He did keep his promise.

"Max", whispered Diane Evans opening her son's door slightly.

She didn't see him there but she knew where he was. That was another thing that she was worried about. Liz and Max, they were sleeping together. She knew she saw the condoms. Condoms god that was something that she didn't want to think. She walked towards Liz door and opened it slightly. She saw them sleeping on Liz's bed spooned together. They did make a beautiful sight. She knew that Liz had been having nightmares so she allowed this. But it was hard to see her little boy not so little any more.

"Max", whispered Liz rubbing her ass against his arousal.

Max grasped her lips slowing down the movement. He dry humped her rear for a little bit.

"Max", whispered Liz.

He smiled, he loved when she played her games.

"Liz stop acting like you are asleep, I smell the heat form your pussy from her, get over her and get on my cock", whispered Max.

Liz giggled at him. He was so good at the dirty talk. She loved these games of there.

"What if I don't are you going to spank me like a bad little girl", said Liz shifting her body.

Max growled at her.

"Max you have to help me", whispered Liz.

"With what?", asked Max looking confused.

"Umm, I seem not to have any panties, can you make sure for me", whispered Liz giggling.

They were laying on Liz's bed. Max grinned. He reached over and opened her legs.

"Umm I don't know I need a closer look."

He bent his head licking her slit slowly. She moaned and humped his face. He opened her pussy lips and licked inside. Liz was moaning over and over again.

"Umm no panties, come over here, no more games, I want your pussy", whispered Max.

Liz smiled.

"What's the magic word", said Liz smirking.

"I'll fuck your brains out", said Max.

"Those are more than one word", said Liz giggling.

"Oh I know, but there are the magic words", said Max growling before shifting her to laying on top of him.

"Get on and ride it", whispered Max.

He gave to quick smacks to her rear making her moan and giggle. He smiled when she implanted herself right on his erect cock and started bouncing up and down and sideways. She rocked her hips with him pounding away hard and fast at her. He bit her nipples whenever she went slow. He opened her ass cheeks inserting a finger into her puckered hole. She gasped but he didn't care.

"Umm such a bad girl, you love fucking me, when there is so many people in the house, you want them to see how you love my cock, you love my cock don't you", whispered Max pounding hard into her body.

She wanted to yell so she stuffed her mouth with a fist to stop the yells. She nodded her head in agreement with everything he said.

"Look at my cock in your pussy, you are so stuffed, you love been stuffed, you want me to finger your ass faster, moan like the slut I know you are", whispered Max.

Liz couldn't help herself. She wanted this. She loved how he would talk to her. She loved his cock. What she wanted to do was scream out loud but she could, but she would when she got an apartment. He parents had decided to move out of Roswell and since they knew that their daughter wouldn't want to move, they decided to let her live on her own. It was a hard decision for them but they knew it would be best. Liz didn't tell Max yet, but she couldn't wait.

"Max", gasped Liz shaking with her orgasm.

He flipped her over and pounded away at her flesh. They could hear the smacking sound of their bodies but it was oh so good especially when Max came hard in her body. Max shook with the pain of the orgasm. But he was at peace. Before falling asleep he put their clothes back on and he spooned behind her pulling her as close as possible.

"Love you baby", whispered Max.

"love you too", said Liz.

That's how Diane Evans saw them.

"Make sure that there is constant people checking that girl", said Lonnie.

Nicholas walked into the room.

"Is everything ready?", asked Nicholas looking at his troops in front of him.

"Oh yeah", said a voice behind him.

"Your majesty", said Nicholas bowing.

Lonnie smiled.

"Kivar", whispered Lonnie before running into his open arms.


	22. Inhibitions 23

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay but writer's block, trying to keep up in school, and plain chaos in my life. Trying to write three stories at once is got to be the hardest thing I had to do. I have no idea how you other writers do it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is drawing towards an end. I think maybe 7 chapters left giving it a whole 30 chapters or maybe less depending if I could get some of my ideas in order finally. Thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 23

One month later…………….

"Bring that into my room", said Liz as she instructed Max with moving her lamps.

Liz had gotten an apartment not to far from Michael's apartment. Her parents did get better and decided to move to California where with the insurance money they was going to open a new restaurant to feed the masses. With money left over, they gave it to Liz to live off of. Liz got a job, yeah you guessed it at the UFO center to be closer to Max, plus she had bills to pay for now. Max nodded his head moving the lamps into her already organized one bedroom apartment. Liz was going to miss her parents but she didn't want to leave Roswell like they did. She had too many people that she loved here. She would visit them of course. Amy Deluca promised to keep an eye out for her as well as Jim Valenti. Liz had decorated her little apartment making it a home for her.

"Hey Chica", said Maria coming in carrying a box of Liz's clothing.

Liz had to start from the beginning because all her belonging were destroyed in the bomb. Liz still shuddered when she thought about it. Isabel, Kyle, Ava, and Alex walked in after Maria. Michael was working that day at his new job at Meta Chem as a security guard. He had to make the income so he could pay for his apartment. Liz found something out for both of them. It was called Student Welfare and they gave students money for expenses as long as they kept up their grades. Michael didn't want to take from the government but he told Liz that he would consider it if the job didn't work out.

"Liz this place is looking good", said Kyle.

Liz nodded her head loving her little apartment. Her and Max were going to have fun here in this apartment. She couldn't wait to fuck his brains out.

"You talked to your parents?", asked Isabel sitting down on the coach in the living room area.

"Yeah last night they got to California alright and are already sight seeing. My mother wants to meet movie stars", said Liz giggling.

"I've been to LA aint all that, NY that's the shit", said Ava smiling.

She had fit well into their little group. She was their missing link and they had gotten closer then ever. Her and Kyle's relationship was a lot stronger then before.

"I've never been to NY", said Liz.

"The pizza, the clubs, and if yous the artistsy type they got museums and broadway shows and stuff", said Ava sipping on her coke laced with Tabasco sauce.

" Maybe we should take our springbreak there", said Kyle.

"Oh that's a great idea, but we can't afford to fly there", said Maria getting excited.

"Maybe we could drive", suggested Alex.

"I don't knows what about Lonnie she's could still be theres", said Ava looking worried.

"We haven't heard a peep from then in a month, I afraid to agree with Aves here but I'm waiting for the other shoes to drop", said Kyle.

"Yeah I agree, it's like this is the calm before the storm or something", said Isabel.

"We should just watch our backs, but I'm not letting those things ruin our fun, I think we should go to NY during spring break", said Max surprising them all.

"Wow since when do you like adventure?", asked Maria.

"Since he and Liz changed", said Isabel looking at her brother.

He was her brother but there were changes everyone knew that. Max seemed more calm and wasn't as uptight as he was before. He didn't seem to shoulder all of the world's problems on his back anymore. It seemed to her that Max and Liz shared the burden so it wouldn't be overwhelming for either of them. Liz was the best queen by far, Isabel knew this. But Isabel wished they would quit with the pda like right now they were sucking face and Liz's hands were roaming. Ewww.

"Guys we are still here you know", said Maria shaking her head.

Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"So it's not my fault that Max's is hot and I want to fuck his brains out, if you want to watch be my guest but if you don't I suggest you let me and Max screw in private without an audience", said Liz smiling and then went back to sucking on Max's neck.

That was another they had to get used to. Liz's ever changing personality. Don't be misunderstood Liz was still Liz. She had her shy moments, and she was still by far the smartest girl in the world. But when it came to expressing her love for Max she just had no shame. Maybe it should be explained better.

Flashback……………………

Max and Liz walked into the mall having on destination in mind. Liz smirked when she spotted where she wanted to go. "Victoria's Secret". Liz took hold of Max's hands walking into the shop. It was still fairly early on a Saturday morning so there still weren't a lot of people around.

"So what should I try on first?", asked Liz smiling pulling out a black lace cami and a red teddy showing them to Max.

Max was nearly panting.

"Why don't you try on both?", asked Max.

"Good idea", said Liz smiling.

She grabbed a couple of more things walking towards the dressing rooms. She did loving coming to Victoria's Secrets because the dressing rooms were huge and no one could see you at all. It was also very big for the activities that Liz had in mind. Max sat down on the comfortable bench provided in the dressing watching Liz do a little dance for him as she took off her clothing.

"Oh such a little tease", said Max as he reached over and smacked her ass making her giggle out in response.

She took off her panties slowly bending to show him her ass pointing towards his face, very close to his face in fact. Max took that as his cue and licked her butt cheek. Liz let out a soft moan. Max was hard by then. Liz was such a vixen. He opened his jeans and pulled out his dick stroking it slowly as she danced for him.

"Liz you are not trying on anything on get over here now", growled Max with his face contorted in pleasure.

Max's head was thrown backwards when she felt his girl bend down and suck his penis into her mouth.

"ah shit suck that cock, oh shit", moaned pumping his hips into her face.

He pulled her away from his cock. His pens stood at attention with her saliva dripping from it. Max growled kicking off his jeans. He made her lay on the ground.

"Open your pussy for me, spread those legs for me" growled Max.

Liz whimpered as her ass hit the cold floor. She nearly screamed when she felt Max sucking at her clit like a starving man. He drilled his tongue in her moist heat.

"Max, shit, lick my cunt, I'm a bad girl, fuck my tight pussy, fuck it", yelled Liz.

Max spun his body around licking her pussy making his dick align with her mouth making sure she sucked him dry. Liz was yelling on his penis, what he was doing with her body got her hot and bothered. She loved how they were always having sex in the most interesting places. The strangest of by far was at the super market don't ask how they pulled that one off. Max moved off of her body, pinned her legs making them touch her ears and thrust into her whimpering body.

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx", yelled Liz

End Flashback…………..

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" oo god oh god", yelled Liz as Max made love to her in her new queen sized bed.

He had her nipples in her mouth sucking at them.

"Liz god Liz", whispered Max thrusting harder into her body.

"Liz I want you to have my baby", whispered Max into her ears.

Liz gasped at that.

"Max", whispered Liz with tears flowing from her eyes.

Her body tighten at that thought milking Max dry. He came with a great gush into her quivering body making her hold onto his back. He gave on more thrust into her body shaking at the emotions. They were connecting. Flashes rushed forward. It was ten years from now.

"Angel slow down baby", said a giggling Liz running after a little girl of three years old.

"That bike was maybe a bad idea", said Max walking up to Liz and their daughter that was trying to get away on her bike.

Max was holding their 3 month son.

"Yeah think", said Liz smiling.

"Hey my little man", whispered Liz kissing his forehead.

"There she goes again", said Max laughing.

Liz rolled her eyes and chased after their daughter that was rolling her tricycle as fast as her two feet could pedal. Max just laughed and walked towards their little family.

"Mommy I's not twired", said Angel yawning trying to keep her eyes open by squinting.

"Rights daddy", said Angel looking at her father that was sitting on the other side of her little bed.

"You know Angel it's time for bed, I want you to have sweet dreams", said Max.

"Okays", said Angel smiling.

She hugged and kissed her father before doing the same with her mother. She shut her eyes closing her eyes. Max and Liz walked out of the room.

"So Mrs. Evans, time for bed, we check on Rider and Angel is sleeping now it's time to play", said Max.

Liz giggled as she ran towards their room.

End of Flashes.

"Maxxxxxxxxx", yelled out Liz screaming out her orgasm.

Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Liz baby", said Max with a lump in her throat.

"Max they were so beautiful", whispered Liz looking into Max's eyes.

"I want to have a baby with you, so much Liz", said Max.

"What brought this on Max?", asked Liz wiping the hair that covered his eyes.

"I don't know I just want it so bad. I want your stomach heavy with my babies, I need you pregnant. I don't know what is happening to me. It's like I want to mate with you, for my seed to grow within you", whispered Max kissing Liz.

"Max we are still too young baby", said Liz kissing his forehead.

"I know I just need you pregnant, I'm so sorry Liz. I know this sounds crazy", said Max laying his head on her chest.

"Max, we could wait two years right, please until we graduate okay. Then I'll give you babies okay", said Liz.

"I don't know if I could wait, It's selfish Liz, but I need you pregnant with my baby. I have been feeling this for a while now but I was scared to tell you, what do you think it means?", asked Max trying to relax.

Liz was running her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.

"I don't know baby. But I'll give you those babies okay just give me some time okay. Just two years baby then we will have Angel and Rider, I promise", said Liz trying to comfort him.

Max nodded his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that having her pregnant was important and that it had to be done soon. Max was sleeping peacefully. Liz looked at him. She understood his need because she had this overwhelming need to be pregnant too but it was too soon, but her heart and her gut was not listening to reason. She made a decision there.

"Max", whispered Liz shaking Max a little bit.

Max opened his eyes looking at her confused.

"What baby?", asked Max.

"Give me your babies", said Liz.

Max's eyes widen. Those words did things to his body. His heart was pounding in his chest trying to come out of his chest.

"But", asked Max looking at her.

"I have been having the same feeling as you have Max. I want this I need this", said Liz.

"But what about college?", asked Max.

"It will be there, together we will do this, give me my babies Max", said Liz.

Max nodded his head and got on top of her. He held her face in his hands connecting with her.

"I'm so sorry Liz", said Max tearing up a little bit.

He felt like he was ruining her future because of this alienness around them.

"I'm not, I want your babies", said Liz pulling him down to kiss him.

They made love that night. It wasn't about fucking or none of that. They treasured each other. Max gave her his soul, heart, and body while Liz did the same thing. That night they gave each other something more profound they gave each other their daughter. Liz smiled as she touched her stomach. She got out of bed while Max was sleeping off their activities. She got a glass of juice and walked towards her bedroom. The glass slipped from her hand hitting the floor, breaking on impact. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. She ran to the bedroom, her heart stopped. Lonnie smirked raising her hands, hurtling the blast towards the father of her daughter, the love of her life that was sleeping peaceful on the bed that they conceived their child.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo", yelled Liz.

An eerie calm set on Liz before all hell broke loose. 


	23. Inhibitions 24

Chapter 24

Liz felt the rage and the absolute power running through her veins. She never felt so wired and charged in her entire life. Even when Max had healed her, or when Serena joined up with her. No this was her daughter, her baby Angel's power running through her system. Liz didn't even know how she got in front of Lonnie so quickly. She didn't even know how she stood before the girl holding her hand while Lonnie hurled fire balls at her. The fire balls hit but she felt nothing. She knew that Max had woken up now. She knew that he had a look of shock on his face. But she didn't care. All she knew that Lonnie came her to kill her future husband, the man that she loved more than life. She had to stop the bitch to put it bluntly. She could feel Serena making her self known. She felt the pain run through her body as she separated into two different people to be pulled back into one person again. It was like Serena was having a hard time staying connected with Liz when all this power was radiating through her. It was then that Liz understood. When she and Serena joined they weren't on equal footing. While she was less inhibited with her sexuality, she was still in control. Serena had took a back seat and she was the one driving. This was not good. They had to be equal so that the transformation would be complete. Their daughter knew that. She made Liz loss some of the control and Serena gain some. They were equal now and more powerful than anyone could have thought. Lonnie looked on in shock. She couldn't believe it nothing she aimed at her did any good. Liz seemed to float towards her. The look on her face made Lonnie gulp. She shook in fear because Liz's eyes were completely white, she had no pupils and her hands shook with blind fury. Lonnie had never been scared in her entire life except for now.

"Tell your boss, that if she ever comes after my man, his king ,your king again I'll make sure that he rue the day that he met me", growled Liz.

Lonnie shook in fear. Liz tilted her head to the side.

"Do I make myself clear, Vilondra", growled Liz.

Lonnie visibly shuddered at the way that she said Vilondra. It wasn't her name she shuddered at it was the way that this tiny girl seemed to have all this power radiating off of her.

"We killed Rath, easy target, killing you will be fun", grinned Liz.

"Who are you?", asked Lonnie almost afraid to say anything.

The last time she heard this girl was completely human what happen.

"I'm your queen", said Liz coming closer to Lonnie.

"Tell Kivar for me, I'll be seeing him", said Liz.

Lonnie's eyes widen in shock before fleeing the room. Liz looked at her before falling to the floor. Max caught her through. He was still in shock but he knew he would never let Liz get hurt. He gently placed her on the bed looking for injury. He had woken up to see a fire ball hurtling towards him, shit he didn't have time to react when he saw Liz step in front of Lonnie. He almost had a heart attack but his Liz, took the hits without flinching once.

"Max", whispered out Liz.

"Oh god Liz, baby are you alright?", asked a concerned Max smoothing out her hair back from her face.

He was so scared.

"Yeah I'm fine baby what happened?", asked Liz looking around confused.

Max went on to tell her. She looked shocked.

"You mean you don't remember?", asked Max holding her in his lap brushing her hair with his fingers.

"No I don't remember any of that", said Liz looking concerned.

"Serena and you spilt apart for like a second", said Max remembering that part.

"I think I know why", said Liz.

"So you weren't equal?", asked Max.

Liz shook her head negatively.

"So that was you, all you not Serena giving me all that pleasure", asked Max smirking.

Liz blushed at that. She nodded her head making him grin.

"What are we going to do?", asked Liz looking at him now for answers.

"I don't know baby, I don't even know how long this pregnancy is supposed to last", said Max.

"As long as I want it to", answered Liz smiling.

"What?", asked Max.

"I can slow down the process and give birth to her when I want, but she cant be in there for more than 4 years though because then the body will want to abort it", said Liz looking confused.

"How do you know that?", asked Max.

"I don't know it just came to me", answered Liz.

"Are we going to tell the group about me having a baby?", asked Liz

Max nodded his head yes.

"Yeah I think they need to know, what about Lonnie, what are we going to do, its not safe for you here anymore", said Max looking worried.

If Lonnie could get in anyone could.

"You think? After what you told me I doubt they will come back", said Liz.

"Liz come on they tried to kill me and god if they know that you are that powerful they might come after you and my baby", said Max.

He stopped at this.

"Baby, we are having a baby", whispered Max looking awed by this.

"Yeah we are having a baby", sighed Liz kissing him softly on the mouth.

Max reached out pulling the t-shirt that was on her body over her head. She sat on his lap naked. Her nipples stood at attention and he could see the soft glow of his baby's hand on her belly.

"Shit", whispered Max when he felt his groin tighten.

She was the mother of his child and he never felt so aroused. He closed her eyes moaning. He could see her clearly. Her beautiful face with her breasts big and round filled with milk for when their baby arrived. The bush of hair between her legs was slightly covered by her round belly where his baby lay. God it was so erotic to see that. Her round belly carried his seed, his baby and he never thought that this would happen. When he opened his eyes he saw her head thrown back and she was moaning. He didn't even realize that his fingers were thrusting hard into her tight cunt or that his other hand was twisting her nipples to stand at attention.

"Fuck", growled Liz whimpering.

"Please fuck me please baby thrust you fat cock into my wet pussy", whispered Liz.

Max growled and moved her onto the bed. He opened her legs and sniffed. Her scent was intoxication. He wished he could take that smell and make cologne out of it. But then he would have a hard dick every time.

"Lick me", growled Liz.

"God you are fucking sexy, I have my seed growing in your stomach. Fuck that's sexy", growled Max licking her sucking her hard.

He was going crazy with lust.

"You have my seed her, our baby, you gave me your cum, give me more", cried out Liz as she humped his face harder.

He held her hips down.

"You the king baby", whispered Liz smiling.

Max growled attacking her neck marking her.

"Love my cum, you little slut", whispered Max.

"Baby I love it, please fill me up with more", cried out Liz.

She didn't even finish her sentence when she felt Max thrust hard into her body. The bed was shaking at the activity. She was screaming and pulling at her nipples. All he could do is talk dirty to her.

"Such a slut, you bad girl, your belly will be filled with my seed, my baby. You will have all my babies only my babies no one else understand", growled Max before turning her over on her knees and thrusting harder into her body.

He held her stomach as his hips slapped harder against Liz's ass.

"You will have my babies only mine", growled Max.

He was so hard but he wanted Liz to cum first. Liz felt her breasts bouncing forward every time his hips came in contact with her ass.

"Only your baby, I will only have your seed growing in my womb. Only have your cum in my pussy, in my mouth on my body", growled Liz.

Those words made Max flip her over again. He bent her legs so that she was folded in half and took her harder.

"god, shit your pussy is so tight", yelled Max his eyes were changing again.

They were pitch black once more. Liz wasn't even scared. He was hers to fuck and hers to be with. She was his queen and he was her king.

"Tata la gamma, tata la gamma", yelled Max. Liz screamed.

"Tata la gamma, tata la gamma", yelled Liz bouncing off his dick that seemed to be drilling a hole in her cunt.

They both knew what those words meant.

"Forever you are mine, Forever you are mine". Liz sobbed but he kept fucking her.

He couldn't stop. She didn't want him to stop. This time was more intense then all the other times. They didn't even notice that they had been at it for 6 hours already. Max kept it up. Sweat was pouring off of him in buckets but he kept thrusting. His ass shook every time he hit into her body. It seemed that he couldn't get enough. Her nipples were in his mouth, sucking licking, biting. He didn't care. All he cared about was the tightness of her cunt and her screaming his name. She kept screaming for him not to stop fucking her. And he didn't. He came several times but that make him stop. She pushed her finger into his ass hard and faster making him lose most of his control but he still didn't stop. He fucked her in every direction. Now she was practically hang off of the bed while he was fucking her.

"Ahhh, Max shit baby its so big, my pussy it feels so good", moaned Liz.

"You are my wife, my queen, my slut, mine mine mine", yelled Max over and over again.

He kissed her hard and fast but didn't stop fucking her at all. One of her legs were against his shoulders and she was spanking his ass making his eyes roll back.

"You are mine, only mine, my husband, my king, my bitch, mine mine mine", yelled Liz.

Max nodded his head and whimpered and growled.

"Marry me", yelled Max. Liz felt the blood rush to her head. She knew it was coming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh", yelled Liz raising her hands and releasing the biggest light of energy known to man.

This time they felt their body glowing. They were floating above the bed but Max continued on. He felt the power rushing into his body. Their daughter was binding them as one family forever.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzz", yelled Max as he felt green lights swirl around him and her, his thrusting became harder if that was possible.

The release of energy shook the walls. The fell down on to the bed.

"Oh god oh god", was the only thing that both of them kept repeating over and over again.

"The Royal family, is reunited once again, we will win", said the slightly older woman smiling.

"Liz, where are you", asked Maria.

There was a black out through Roswell. They didn't know that Max and Liz were the ones that caused it.

Maria was now on her cell phone talking to Liz.

"Max and I need you to meet us in Nevada, in Las Vegas", said Liz as they speed down the highway.

Maria put the phone on speaker.

"Why?", asked Michael.

"Well me and Max are getting married", said Liz before hanging up and smiling at Max.

She took his hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel and placed it on her stomach. Her ring finger held a ring that shone brightly. The ring was huge on her small finger.

Everyone Michael, Maria, Kyle, Ava, Isabel, and Alex looked at the phone in shock.

"Married", whispered Michael.


	24. Inhibitions 25

Chapter 25

Liz was smiling at Max drove down the Vegas strip. She was getting married. She almost squealed. The big grin on her face was lit up the car that's for sure.

"I called the hotel, and booked us and the others a room. Where do you want to get married?", asked Max looking at Liz.

He smiled when he saw the pure joy on her face.

"I don't care Max as long as I'm marrying you", answered Liz looking at him.

Max smiled and reached out once more for her hand. Their daughter lay in her womb. He couldn't stop himself. He was aroused by that idea. Liz Parker soon to be Evans was carrying his child. He harden when he thought about how exactly the baby got there.

"Angel", whispered Max smiling.

"We name our baby Angel", said Max.

Liz smiled.

"Yeah we do, we name her Angel, she is so beautiful Max, thank you", whispered Liz smiling.

"Yeah she looks just like you Liz", whispered Max kissing her hands.

"So got your eyes though, and your ears", giggled Liz.

Max pouted at that.

"Rider is our son, now he is your spitting image Max", said Liz.

Max smiled. He had a little girl and a little boy. His future was set. Max turned his attention back to the road.

"Married", whispered Michael looking on in shock.

"I wish I could be surprised but I'm not", said Kyle sighing.

Max and Liz getting married was not shocking.

"Me neither, I was wondering when they were going to do it", said Alex.

They heard the door ring. Michael got up answering it. "What are you doing here?", asked Michael.

Brian looked on at the young man that held his daughter's heart.

"I need to speak to all of you especially Max and Liz", said Brian.

Michael sighed. He didn't want to let him in but he knew he had something important to tell them.

"What are you doing here, I don't want you here", said Maria growling.

Kyle tensed up when his mother walked in after Brian. He couldn't say anything. Ava rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"I have to talk to you all, is Max and Liz here?", asked Brian.

"No in fact we are leaving, so hurry up at say what you have to say", said Isabel.

She stood up next to Maria defending her. They had gotten closer these past few weeks.

"God look the heir has been born", said Brian.

"What are you talking about?", asked Kyle looking confused.

"Liz is pregnant", said Ava looking at Brian and Kyle's mother that hadn't said a word since coming over.

"Oh my god", said Maria.

"Yeah the blackout, well, Lonnie came to visit Liz and Max", said Brian.

"What?", yelled Isabel looking panicked.

Alex wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah it's apparent that Liz gave her a warning. So strong a warning that Kivar contacted our side to reach a peace agreement", said Brian looking at the younger group.

"That's bullshit, why would Kivar ever make a deal, no deal", said Michael stepping up.

"Maybe I should speak with Max", said Brian.

"Don't undermine him, when Max is not here, Michael is in charge, got it, and he said no", yelled Maria looking at her father.

Michelle, Kyle's mother actually flinched. Kyle looked on not saying anything.

"She is right, Michael is in charge, you know that", said Kyle.

Michael looked at them in shock.

"It's true Michael", said Isabel smiling.

Alex actually laughed making the others laugh as well.

"It's important, I think Kivar wants to steal Liz's baby", said Brian making the others stopping laughing.

Maria swallowed. She grabbed the cell phone dialing Liz's cell phone number.

"Oh Max this is perfect", whispered Liz looking at the room that Max booked.

"How could you afford this?", asked Liz.

"I have been saving for a while now for this, I love you Liz Parker, soon to be Evans", said Max smiling.

Liz giggled running around the room. Max laughed at his girl. Liz's phone rang then. Max reached over picking it up. He smiled when he saw Maria's number.

"Hey Maria, are you guys on your way here?", asked Max.

He gulped when he saw Liz undressing. She gave him a coy smile. She reached over pulling off her t-shirt leaving her in her bra and jeans.

"No Max, look we are on our way, we have a problem", said Maria.

Max wasn't paying attention that much though. Liz was slowly removing her jeans from her slim hips. She swung her hips back and forth leaving Max panting.

"Max, it's Kivar", said Maria.

Max turned his attention back to Maria then. Liz looked at Max confused. She saw Max's eyes widen in shock then a look of anger passed over his face.

"Look Maria, Kivar can't touch my family, he would be dumb to even try, look me and Liz are getting married nothing I mean nothing will stop that. We just want you guys there, look we will figure everything out after okay, just come here and be matron of honor to my soon to be bride", said Max.

"Yeah Max we are on our way, we should be there in like a couple of hours, where do you want us to meet you?" , asked Maria.

The others in the room looked on as Maria took down the address.

"We will see you girlfriend", said Maria hanging up.

"What's wrong Max?", asked Liz walking towards him.

Max sighed rubbing his hands over his eyes. He took her in his arms holding her tightly. He sat down on the bed pulling her into his lap. He placed his hands fanned out on her abdomen. He sighed once more before telling her what Maria informed him about. Liz's eyes widen. She curved her hands protecting her belly.

"I won't let anything happen to you or my baby Liz, Kivar can't touch you", said Max getting angry at that punk that was scaring Liz.

Liz nodded her head.

"I know you will, I trust you to protect us", whispered Liz bending her head taking his lips.

She tugged at his bottom lip making him moan.

"Baby", whispered Max shifting her on his lap so that she straddled him.

He ran his hands up and down her bare back making her arch her back. He reached over a undid her bra. Liz moaned leaning more into him. He held her waist. He moved his hands down slowly. Liz arched up on his lap before coming down grinding in his lap. Max grasped her hips rocking her back and forth on his pant clad erection. He ran his fingers through her hair, making her snap her head back letting out a little whimper. He kissed her collar bone making her whimper. He slowly reached over lifting her up placing her in front of him. He hooked his fingers through the sides of her panties pulling them down. She stepped out of them. She reached over covering her mound her both her hands. Max groaned. She was a goddess. A green glowing hand print shown on her stomach. Max reached over and softly stroked her belly.

"I love you Liz, I love you Angel", whispered Max before pulling Liz closer to him.

He kissed her belly slowly. Liz reached over and ran her fingers through his hair.

"My wife", whispered Max looking at her.

Tears came to the surface. She was so beautiful to him. She was pregnant with his baby. He held her hips and let the tears out. Liz looked down and felt the tears on her stomach. She smiled and thought to herself that this man was so beautiful.

"Let's make love Max, slowly baby, slowly", said Liz.

Max nodded his head getting up, he towered her. She looked up at him. She reached over pulling his shirt over his head. He stood before her. God he was beautiful. He was so beautiful. Like Othello, Cupid, every Greek god imaginable. She bent her head kissing each of his nipples and sucking them softly. She heard Max groan. She could feel his fingers through her hair. She reached over once more unzipping his pants. She pulled down his boxers as well as his pants in one swoop. He kicked them off as well as his boots. He stood before naked, with his proud erection standing in front of them. Liz cradle it in her hands making him moan.

"Make love to me", whispered Liz.

Max nodded his head. He carried her to the bed. He looked at her with her hair fanned out on the white pillow. She was his goddess. He took her nipple in his mouth gently sucking and tugging at it. She whimpered running her fingers through his hair once more. He opened her legs smelling her and smiling. She was so wet for him. She moaned when she felt the small licks on her pussy that Max was giving. He opened her wide burying his head between her legs. He tugged at her clit making her stiffen and cry out. He kept licking. He smiled at hearing her scream for him to go faster but he wanted to take his time. He wanted to worship her body.

Liz was going out of her mind. Max climbed to her face and kissed her softly. She was still gasping.

"Love you", whispered Max opening her legs and thrust into her waiting heat.

Liz closed her eyes swallowing. Max went in and out and in and out. He was moving at a snail pace. He felt her nails digging into his back but he didn't speed up. No he wanted it slow for her for him. He wanted to make love to her. Liz wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips.

"Max", gasped Liz.

He bent down kissing her softly. His lips brushed every so gently on her neck, then her shoulders, the valley of her breasts before feeding himself one tight berry nipple. She gasped tighten her legs around his waist. Max lifted his head.

"I love you", whispered Max.

Tears fell down his face. Each tear fell onto her chest. He licked them gently. He arched his back bringing his erection out of her hole before plunging back in slowly inch by inch. Liz arched her back trying to get him into her waiting heat. He stretched out his arms lacing his fingers with Liz's they were connected.

The flashes came once more...

"Liz please sit down", said Max walking behind her.

Her stomach was heavy with his child. She ignored him though and waddled to the nursery.

"I have to put this in the nursery Max", said Liz.

She rubbed her large belly. She was in her 9th month. Her daughter was on going to come any day now. Max walked behind sighing. It seemed that Liz had a bust of energy lately. They both walked into the nursery. It was beautiful that's for sure. The room was done in light green. Pink was not Liz's color. The walls had drawings done by Michael. It was painted with scenes from the book Bambi which was Liz's favorite when she was younger. Max's toy house that Max's mother gave him was sitting on the small dresser. Max sat on the rocking chair pulling his wife into his lap.

"No Max I'm too big", said Liz rubbing her belly.

"No you are not", answered Max.

She sighed leaning back into his arms. Max rocked them back and forth. Max started humming under his breath. It was low and husky but it made Liz feel content and tired. She closed her eyes falling asleep on the rocky chair her husband singing to her softly.

"Max", yelled Liz.

He was holding her hand. Sweat was dripping down her face.

"Bear down Liz", yelled Isabel that was between her open legs.

Both Kyle and Michael looked like they wanted to run. Maria held Liz's hands while Ava and Alex cheered Liz on.

"Oh god I see the head, Max come here", said Isabel smiling.

Ava took Max's place holding Liz's hands.

"You can do it baby, I love you so much one more push baby", said Max.

He was smiling.

"She is here baby, she is here", whispered Max.

Tears came down his face. Liz laughed and cried at the same time. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Let me clean her", said Isabel.

Max nodded his head. Liz had a flash of pain. Max reached over healing the damage after Liz passed out the placenta. They heard the baby let out a cry and Liz smiled. Her baby girl trembled.

"Here is Angel Mia Evans, my niece welcome to the world", said Isabel with tears in her eyes.

She wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing her to Max. Max held the little girl. The little girl opened her eyes looking at the man. Tears flowed down Max's face. The baby just yawned closing her eyes.

"She is so beautiful", whispered Max walking towards Liz.

Liz looked on at her husband. Max handed her the baby gently.

"Oh my look at my baby girl, so beautiful baby so beautiful", whispered Liz smiling with tears in her eyes.

She gently rubbed the little girl's fists.

"Oh aren't you daddy's little girl, huh", said Liz. Maria looked on and smiled.

"Oh Liz, she is so pretty", whispered Maria.

Ava smiled. Michael, Alex, Kyle walked forward. Liz shifted the baby making them see. She smiled when Michael patted Max on the back. Max gave a proud smile.

"Angel" laughed Liz looking at her little girl laying on the ground sleeping.

She always fell asleep in the strangest places.

"I found her", said Liz waddling into the room.

She was with child again. Max reached out picking up his daughter that was sucking her thumb.

"Oh Angel girl, let's get you to bed", whispered Max tucking her head under his chin.

He kissed her forehead. He took Liz's hands walking out of the room.

End of Flashes.

"Max", cried out Liz. Tears flowed down their faces.

"Kivar is coming after Max's child", said Brian.

He was following the group to Las Vegas.

"I know", said Michelle.

"I want that child", said Kivar slamming his fist.

Lonnie jumped. She hated admitting it but Kivar had become erratic since she told him what happened with Liz. He somehow knew that Liz was pregnant or something. She remembered the look on Liz's face. She knew that Kivar was no match for Liz. She was officially scared now.


	25. Inhibitions 26

Chapter 26

Liz and Max lay on the bed. Max ran his fingers over her belly.

"We have to get dressed, the others will be here soon", said Liz smiling.

"I know, Liz we can beat him right?", asked Max looking at Liz.

Liz nodded her head.

"He is crazy if he thinks that he could touch our family", said Liz.

Max ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby", whispered Max kissing her temple.

Liz giggled.

"How much time do we have?", asked Max already attacking her neck.

"An hour", said Liz.

"Oh yeah", said Max opening her legs.

He bent her body in half and thrust hard into her body. He felt her trying to clamp down on his hard erection.

"Ohhhhhhhh", growled out Max staring down her.

Liz licked her lips. Max growled once more when he felt her bite his nipples.

"Ahh you are being a naughty girl Liz", said Max thrusting harder into her waiting heat.

She was a tease, she knew that, he knew that. He reached and pulled her nipples making her arch her back closer.

"Oh my man, my man", whispered Liz while growling at him.

He has sweat all over him but he didn't care. Liz reached over part his ass cheeks and thrust a finger into his ass. He screamed then.

"OH god, oh god", cried out Max but he couldn't stop thrusting into her body.

Liz didn't hear any of that. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting her lips.

"Mine", growled Liz as she thrust back.

Max looked at her and gasped at the sight. Liz was radiating in a green glow. It wasn't scary but it was more shocking than everything.

"Liz", stuttered Max.

Liz nodded her head and grabbed him kissing him hard.

"Give me yourself", whispered Liz.

Max nodded his head and thrust harder into her body.

"You love me, only me no one else. DO you understand", asked Liz locking her eyes with his.

Max nodded his head up and down and thrust harder into her body. He knew he was going to cum but he couldn't stop. He wanted her to be with him. Being inside Liz was the only place he considered home. Liz lifted her legs up to his shoulders making him slip deeper into her body making him whimper out in pleasure.

"You love this don't you, you love being in my body, you love being in my pussy, don't you Max. Tell me Tell me", cried out Liz grabbing his ass tightly.

He growled bending his head and looked her directly in the eye.

"I love your cunt, your pussy, I love you nipples, you breasts, everything. I love fucking you I love making love to you. I love you", said Max bending and kissing her.

He took her lips with such passion. He loved her. Everyone knew that.

"I love you baby girl only you", whispered Max as he felt himself empty into her body.

He bit his lip trying to keep himself from screaming. It felt good every time he was with her. He felt her teeth clamp down on his neck. He did scream then. Being with Liz was the best feeling in the world.

Their bodies cooled and Liz smiled.

"Love you", said Liz getting up.

Max was asleep as of now. Liz knew that their friends would be there soon but she wanted Max to relax. She was mad at Maria's father for messing up the weekend that was supposed to be this monumental time in their lives. Liz knew that she would not let anyone mess with her getting married to Max. Liz picked up a robe and walked to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with warm bubble bath and gently stepped in. She sighed in content at the warm feeling. She heard the door open and she opened her eyes to see Max standing there in all his glory.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I can't sleep well without you", pouted Max.

"Sorry baby I just wanted you to rest", said Liz.

Liz moved forward and Max slipped into the bathtub with her.

"Umm I love being here like this with you", said Max kissing her shoulders.

Her hair was up, so her bare shoulders were exposed to him.

"Me too baby", whispered Liz.

"We have come a long way, you know. It has been a crazy year", said Max.

Liz nodded her head.

"I know next year is our senior yea then off to college, Max where do you want to go?", asked Liz.

"Liz I know you want to go to Harvard and based on the visions I think we all end up there", said Max cupping water in his hands and pouring it gently over her body.

Liz sighed leaning back into his body.

"Okay, Max, I really want to see our little girl", said Liz turning slightly around to face him. Max hugged her to his chest.

"I know but we have to wait Liz, I want you to have the future that you deserve", said Max kissing her forehead.

He wiped the tears that spilled down her face.

"I know but I love our little girl so much, I just want to hold her and kiss her and dress her. Max I want our little girl with us", said Liz.

Max nodded and sighed.

"I know I want that too, but she is safer right now where she at least until we deal with Kivar", sad Max.

Liz sighed but sobbed into his chest. Max wrapped his arms around her holding her as she cried.

"I don't know why I'm acting this way. it's just why is it that we always have to put our lives on hold you know", said Liz.

Max nodded his head understanding her. He wanted Liz to be able to grow heavy with his child and be able to give to their daughter too. But he knew that it wasn't possible for now. They had to wait at least until the Kivar problem was gone.

"Turn here Michael", said Maria.

Michael did as she asked. Maria was stressed ever since her father came to the apartment. Kyle and Ava was following them in his car along with Alex and Isabel.

"Maria baby calm down", said Michael.

Maria sighed.

"it's him, every time that man is around I feel like I'm 10 years old again waiting for him to come home to me and my mom. It was so painful and every time I see him that's all I can feel nothing but pain", said Maria staring out of the window.

Michael nodded his head.

"I know but this Maria, don't let it get to you because trust me he is not worth it. Your mom, Jim, me, Kyle, Ava, Isabel, Alex, Max and Liz all care about you. He is nothing alright, nothing", said Michael.

Maria nodded her head but it still hurt. Her father left her for this woman. He left her to deal with being an alien. He left her knowing that she was different and that one day that these enemies would be coming after her. She wasn't prepared at all for that. She was lucky that she was with Michael now and that Serena came into their lives or she would never know that she had a bigger role to play in this crazy alien abyss. It's completely confusing. She was supposed to hate him she did sometimes but there were times where she just wanted a father. She wanted him to be her father. She hated feeling this way but she couldn't help it She wanted him to choose her but she knew that would never happen.

"Kyle you really need to calm down", said Alex.

"How can I, she is there, that woman left me. She left me, her son. I was a fucking alien and she never told me. She left me without letting me know. She left me for him", said Kyle as he was driving.

He was so angry. Ava looked at her boyfriend sighing. She knew how hard this is for him. But she knew he had to face this problem. It was kind of like her and Rath. Seeing Michael everyday was hard but it was like therapy. She faced her fear literally. Kyle had to face this with his mother at least so he could get closure. It's hard burying this. Isabel sighed. She was scared she had this bad feeling that something bad was going to happen when they get there. Isabel watched as the scenery passed her by. She wasn't even listening to the conversation.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled Isabel clutching her chest.

Kyle almost swerved off the road when he heard Isabel scream.

"Isabel, what is it", asked Alex looking panicked.

"It's Lonnie", said Isabel gasping in pain.

"Please Kivar", cried out Lonnie.

Kivar's hand struck down on her face. Lonnie was scared. She never knew this side of him. His fist came in contact with her stomach.

"No", cried out Lonnie clutching her stomach.

Kivar's fist came down once more. Lonnie hit the floor.

"Get up Vilondra", yelled Kivar waking out of the room.

Lonnie wrapped her arms around her belly. He didn't know. He didn't know that she carried his child. She wouldn't let him know. She had done so many bad things in her life but she wanted her baby to be good not like her. She was scared she knew that she couldn't take the hits any more. Kivar had become violent towards her and she knew that he would eventually kill her. There was only one thing she could do about it. She knew that the only way to safe her baby. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Alex carried Isabel up the stairs. Ava mind warped everyone in the hotel. They found Max and Liz's room. Isabel was clutching her stomach screaming in pain. Alex was damn near hysterical. Max looked up seeing his sister. He didn't even ask what happen and tried healing her.

"I can't", said Max grunting in pain.

"Please Max, I can't lose her", cried out Alex holding Isabel.

He had tears streaming down her face. By this time everyone was in the room. Alex looked so hurt.

"He is hurting her", gasped Isabel.

"Who?", asked Liz stroking her hair.

"Lonnie, he is beating her", cried out Isabel.

"She wants me", said Isabel.

"What?", asked Max.

"She is dying, she wants me to carry her child, Kivar's child", said Isabel clutching her stomach.

"What?", yelled Brian.

"God", said Maria whispering to herself.

Everyone looked up to where Maria was looking. Lonnie stood before but it really wasn't her. It was like a ghost or something.

"I know you don't want to hear what I have to say but I have to do this. I have no choice. I lived my life badly. I was a killer, but I don' want that for my baby. I have to do this. Kivar has become crazy. He is beating me and I know the next time I won't make it. I have to do this. I'm so sorry Isabel but I choose you. You have to carry this baby for me please, please she is innocent, please Alex Isabel you have to do this for me", cried out Lonnie.

She seemed to be distracted.

"God he is coming, please Isabel accept this baby", cried Lonnie.

Max looked at the woman that looked like his sister but was nothing like her. She tried to kill him but he saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she was going to die. Isabel looked at Alex. Alex nodded his head.

"Yes", whispered Isabel shutting her eyes.

She knew the pain that was to come.

"Thank you", whispered Lonnie before closing her eyes.

What they saw made Maria run out the room to throw up. Ava looked at the woman that had treated her lie crap for years. Ava knew she deserved this but it still wasn't easy to watch. Ava turned her back to the scene. Liz looked up and saw Kivar's foot connect with Lonnie's skull. She heard Isabel screaming. She just held on to Isabel tightly. Alex was crying as well. Max saw the ghost of Lonnie disappear and closed his eyes. Kyle looked on in shock. Michael sighed and followed Maria to the bathroom.

"God", whispered Brian.

The way she died was disgusting.

"Kivar is erratic", said Michelle.

"Erratic, you call that erratic, he is a fucking psycho", yelled Kyle.

Ava shook her head. Isabel looked down at her stomach and sighed. The transfer was successful. Now the problem was explaining to her parents that she would be a mother. Alex wiped her tears away.

"I'll always be there for you", said Alex.

"Now we have a bigger problem", said Brian.

Liz's head snapped up and she glared at Brian.

"Shut up", growled Liz.

Brian looked at Liz.

"Shut up, you are horrible, god", said Liz getting up.

She stepped up to Brian.

"Tell us everything, why we are here on Earth, why you choose us to be the third set, and what the hell is wrong with Kivar", yelled Liz.

"Kivar is losing his mind", answered Brian.

"Obviously", muttered Kyle.

"No I mean really losing his mind, that baby in Isabel's stomach, is what is making him crazy", said Brian.

"What do you mean?", asked Maria.

"Isabel's baby is making him crazy because it's completely human", said Brian.

"What?", asked Maria looking confused.

"Everything about that child is human, Kivar is connected to humanity for the first time and he can't handle it", said Brian.

"What is going to happen?", asked Michael.

"He is going to destroy everything that is human", said Brian.

"Meaning?", asked Alex looking at Brian.

"The End of the World", answered Brian.


	26. Inhibitions 27

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, but I had surgery done and I had been in alot of pain andI was taking alot of painkillers. It's been a bitch there is no nookie in this chapter it's more like a transition chapter really. After this chapter there is only three left making it 30 chapters even. Anyway hope you like it peace

Chapter 27

"What do you mean the end of the world?", asked Liz sitting down on the bed.

Max sat beside her and took hold of her hands.

"Exactly what I said, Kivar will come down hard on Earth. He knows you love it here, he will destroy everything that you love Max including Liz, actually especially Liz", said Brian looking at the younger couple sitting on the bed. He felt Michelle place a hand on his shoulders.

"Stop", whispered Michelle trying to make him understand that this was not the time.

Him dropping this bomb on them after what they just witness was not good. Isabel was lying on the bed next to a worried Alex. He looked at her trying to get a feeling about what she was feeling. She however wore a blank expression on her face. She looked down at her belly that was slightly round already.

"Izzy", whispered Alex looking into her eyes. As soon as her eyes met his eyes tears flowed down her face.

Alex wiped each tear away as each tear ripped through his heart. She didn't deserve this. She was his everything and right now she was carrying a child that wasn't technically theirs.

"Izzy we are going to be great parents, this little girl in her will know that me and you her parents love her alright. Lonnie chose the best person to carry this child, you are the best person. She knew. I know it's not fair but I know that this happened for a reason. This baby will change everything. She will be prove that good things come from form horrible situations. Izzy we are all here. I will be this little girl's father. She will be loved by both of us", said Alex wiping her tears away.

Isabel looked at him and smiled. She knew that she made the best choice with this man. She reached over and hugged Alex tightly.

"Thank you", whispered Isabel.

She felt tears come to her eyes but she smiled a little wiping the tears away. She was scared that Kivar would come and harm her and her baby. Yes she had accepted this child as her own. It seemed like an instant connection between her and the child that now lay in her womb. Isabel knew something that the others didn't. This child would help Max and Liz in the end of Kivar's reign. His daughter genetically will kill him. She knew. She closed her eyes as she heard the other's discussing what to do about Kivar.

"We are still getting married, Kivar is not going to stop us from doing that", said Liz shocking the rest of them.

"I'm tired of putting my life out lives on whole because of this sadistic man. No he will not destroy this weekend for us. This is our time", said Liz smiling at the rest of them.

"Well chica let's go plan that wedding of yours", said Maria smiling.

She looked at her father that was going to protest but she held her hand up.

"You have no say here, dad", said Maria glaring at him and Kyle's mother.

Michelle almost flinched back at the look on Maria's face.

"Did you think that you would actually be welcomed here", asked Maria glaring both at her father and the woman that in Maria's opinion broke up her family.

Her father was a jerk she understood but this woman broke up two families and did not once uttered the words sorry. Atleast her father said sorry.

"Leave", said Kyle standing next to Maria looking at his mother.

Brian was going to say something but Michelle stopped him.

"No say something Brian telling everyone here why you felt the need to not only destroy my family but yours as well. And why your woman right there has no remorse for what she did to me and my dad", said Kyle looking at them.

Ava held his arm back because he look ready to lunge at them.

"I I", said Brian looking down.

"No I want the damn answer mom, actually no you don't deserve that word, you are not a mother, Amy Deluca is my mother, you were never that. All you cared about was yourself and Brian. You didn't even love your damn son nor did you care about breaking up another family. No you cared about yourself. Like Tess you have no damn soul. You are the most alien being I ever had the displeasure of meeting", said Kyle yelling before he stalked out of the door.

Ava looked at them before following Kyle out. Ava ran down the hallway of the hotel room.

"Kyle wait", yelled Ava.

Kyle stopped in his treks. He didn't want to ignore her. He knew that would hurt her and that would be the last thing he would ever want to do to Ava.

"I just can't", said Kyle not facing her.

Ava nodded her head and made him turn around. He hugged her tightly to his body.

"I would never do that to you Ava, I would never abandon you, you are my family", whispered Kyle into her ear.

Ava smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I know you are my family too", said Ava trying to contain her tears.

"She was wrong baby", whispered Ava.

"Was she?", asked Kyle looking into her eyes.

"Was it something I did, was I a bad baby, was I wrong?", asked Kyle looking at her.

"No you weren't it was her she was selfish, she was wrong, she was the one that messed up, don't ever think it was your fault", said Ava running her fingers through his hair.

He knew that this probably was annoying Ava but he felt like this little boy when he was around his mother. She made him feel useless and insecure.

"Leave", yelled Maria pointing towards the door.

"Me and Kyle don't need your help, at all", said Maria.

Michael stood by Maria showing her his support.

"I just", said Michelle.

"Shut Up, say nothing, you have no right to say anything, the only reason why I'm not calling you ever disgusting name in the book that I know you deserve to be called is because I have respect for Kyle", said Maria.

"Get out", yelled Maria opening the door.

"We didn't need you then and we don't need you now", said Maria calmly.

Brian was going to say something but Michelle stopped him nodding her head. She walked out to hear the words the Kyle said to Ava. Michelle had to swallow back the pain. To hear her son talk like that it hurt her more than she thought it would. She always thought she would be able to come back into his life and take up being his mother. She thought that he would forgive her just because but she was obviously wrong about that. Her son hated her. Kyle looked up at the couple, he grabbed Ava's hands and walked towards the hotel room not giving them another glance.

"Kyle", said Michelle.

"No just don't", said Kyle raising his hand not wanting her to touch him.

"you can't make up what you did all those years ago", said Kyle.

Ava gave him a small smile and his face lift up in a large smile.

Maria rubbed her face looking at the people in the room.

"I'm sorry", said Maria.

"You shouldn't be", said Liz.

"We understand, you know, they were wrong", said Michael. Maria leaned her head against Michael's chest and sighed when she felt him wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's get Liz married before this kid pops out of me", said Isabel rubbing her belly.

Max looked at her with concern.

"Baby brother don't I can do this", said Isabel sighing.

Alex wrapped his arms around her in a show of support.

"But how are we going to explain how you got pregnant. How your belly is already like that when they last time they saw you, you were wearing that mid drift shirt showing your belly", said Michael.

Max sighed he knew what they had to do but it didn't mean that he wanted it done.

"We have to tell them", said Max looking down at his hands.

"Now that is going to be a blow to your parents, their son got married and their daughter is pregnant all before graduating high-school and then throw the whole not being of this Earth thing yeah that's a blow", said Kyle walking into the door with Ava.

"Ohhh that's right, that is a blow", said Alex sighing.

"But they deserve to know the truth. We all know this", said Liz looking at them.

"Yeah but now we have a wedding to plan", said Ava smiling. Maria let out a squeal making Liz smile.

"Wedding dress is the first stop", said Isabel already pulling out a sheet of paper to see what needed to be done.

Max just smiled but he was worried.

"Alex would you do me a favor?", asked Liz.

Alex nodded his head walking towards Liz.

"We have been my best-friends for as long as I could remember I was wondering since my dad is not here can you walk me down the aisle can you give me away", asked Liz smiling.

She was already dressed. She was in a simple white dress with her hair flowing down her back. Max and her agreed that this was for them this wedding was for them and later they would have the big wedding with the rest of their family.

"I would love to Liz, and you look beautiful Liz, Max will not know what do with himself", said Alex smiling.

Liz smiled when she walked slowly down the aisle. It was amazing how much Isabel, Maria, Ava, etc did in such a short time. The whole small chapter was covered in white roses, which were Liz's favorite. Candles were lit everywhere. It was on a word perfect in Liz's opinion.

Max's Opinion

My god she is beautiful, eternal, she will be my wife. This is amazing. I love that Maria is singing our song. I know how much Liz loves the song I shall believe. I love it too, it describes us perfectly. This woman God she is my everything. I will try my hardest to be the best husband to her.

Liz reached the front of the church where Alex let go of her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to stand next to be teary eyes Isabel.

"We are gathered here tonight to join together Max Evans and Liz Parker in holy Matrimony", began the priest.

The short and sweet ceremony left many crying at the beauty.

"Do you Max Evans take this woman to be your wife?", asked the priest.

Max had a big smile on her face.

"I do", whispered Max.

"Do you Liz Parker take this man to be your husband", asked the priest smiling at the young woman.

"I do", whispered Liz smiling at Max.

"Well by the power vested in my by the state of New Mexico you are married you may kiss the bride", said the priest Max smiled brushing her hair behind her ear before cupping her face kissing her with all the passion that he possessed in his body.

Liz giggled when she heard their friends yelling out. They decided to eat the restaurant that was in the hotel. They enjoyed their night not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

"Hello", said a sleepy Max answering the phone.

"Max you have to get back to Roswell", said Jim in a panic.

"What happened, what is it?", asked Max.

"It's your parents", said Jim.

Max shoot up in bed then.

"Max get here quickly, it doesn't look good", said Jim.

Max held the phone tightly in his hands. His eyes turning completely black.

"Max?", asked a sleepy Liz beside him.

Her eyes tired to adjust to the darkness but she couldn't so she reached over switching on the light.

"Max?", asked Liz again but she gasped at what she saw.

"Zan", said Liz gulping.

"Kivar", growled Max breaking the phone with his bare hands making Liz's eyes widen.

"What about Kivar?", asked Liz trying to calm her beating heart.

"He is here, the war has begun. It's time to take the throne", said Max with his eyes pitch black.

Liz looked at him scared. This was it. She hoped them made it.


	27. Inhibitions 28

Chapter 28

Max sat in his jeep driving towards Roswell. Jim called about an hour ago to tell him that his parents were dong okay. They were banged up but alright. Someone had tried running them off the road and they must have thought they did because the car was completely totaled. It was a little touch and go but both parents are okay now. It was a relief to Max but it gave him the determination now to eliminate Kivar. Max knew it was him. He would never get away with this. Max felt himself changing. He could tell that Liz was uncertain about this change. Sure Liz has seen Zan appear in him before, shit Ava appeared in her too but Zan was angry now. It wasn't passion it was hatred, plain and simple.

"Max talk to me", said Liz biting her lip.

Max did not answer her.

"Zan", yelled Liz.

"I am your queen answer me", said Liz slamming her fist on the dashboard.

Max turned and looked at her.

"My parents are hurt because of who I am, I'm sorry baby, I'm not trying to shut you out but it's hard and I feel like a failure", said Max looking straight ahead.

"Listen to me, you are not a failure, you are the most amazing person I know and love. When I'm with you I feel protected, in your arms is the only place I feel safe. Baby you did not fail, they are fine and we will get Kivar alright", said Liz touching the side of his face and kissing his cheeks.

"Thank you for believing in me", said Max smiling and taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"You are my husband and the father of my babies, god that is so sexy", said Liz smiling.

Max shook his head and laughed at that.

"You think I'm sexy?", asked Max.

"Oh baby I get wet just thinking about you. Sexy doesn't even begin to describe you. Don't you understand the power you have over me? I'm always horny", said Liz kissing him on his neck making him close his eyes.

"Liz I'm driving", said Max.

"So it's not like we have never done it in a car, don't you remember when we were coming from Serena's house. All those thongs gone when I lost my house", said Liz.

"Yeah I do miss the thongs", said Max smirking.

"But I got more from Victoria Secrets wait didn't we screw there too", said Liz smiling at his blush.

"Oh baby it was fun don't blush", said Liz reaching over to rub her hands on his thighs.

Max moaned and tried to keep his eyes on the road. Max saw the Welcome to Roswell sign and sighed. He knew this would be the day that he would tell his parents everything. Max still had this fear that he would not be accepted by his parents, that they would think he was a monster.

"They love you, they will accept you", said Liz reading his mind.

Max nodded his head. Max pulled up to the hospital. He helped Liz down and kissed her slowly. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck. She conveyed to him in a single look that she would stand by him in anything. Max kissed her neck and placed his hands on her stomach. He was giddy whenever he thought of Liz carrying his baby. His little girl. He was going to be a father. It was this amazing feeling to have someone you know that was your soul mate carry your child. Max lifted up his head to see the rest of the gang walking towards them. Isabel looked sick however. Max moved towards her.

"Morning Sickness, it's okay Max", said Isabel trying to give him a small smile.

Alex was holding tightly to her. Max gave him a nod telling him that he was thankful that Alex was there for her.

"This is my baby too", said Alex.

Isabel smiled at that. She knew that all of this was thrown at Alex but he just accepted as part of his life and that was all there was to it. Her child the one that Lonnie gave her would be loved by her and Alex.

"Thank You", whispered Isabel hugging him closely.

"No problem baby", said Alex kissing her forehead.

"You ready?", asked Ava looking at the group.

Max looked at the hospital with a feeling of dread. Liz took his hands into hers giving him her support.

"Yeah", said Max looking at this sister as well as Michael that seemed to be the most scared out of all of them.

"It will be alright Michael, they will love you too, you are as much their son as Max is", said Maria clinging to him.

Michael nodded his head and followed them into the hospital.

"I'm here to see my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans", said Max.

The nurse smiled at them before showing them where the Evans was being held.

"Max", whispered Diane Evans as she saw her son walk into the room.

"Mom, Dad? Are you alright", said Max walking into the room.

Isabel ran in followed in by the rest of the gang.

"Wow the whole gang is here", said Phillip smiling.

"How you guys doing?", asked Max looking at that really concerned.

"We are alright sweetheart", said Diane reaching up to touch his face.

Max closed his eyes.

"Oh Max we alright, no need to worry", said Diane as she saw one tear slid from her son's eyes.

"Son we are alright you don't have to worry", said Phillip laughing as Isabel started fussing at him.

He knew that she was worried about them. He didn't understand why whoever was in that car was trying to run them off the road.

"Mom dad we have to tell you something, it's the reason why you are here, it's my fault", started Max.

Liz held his hand and encouraged him to keep talking.

"Why would it be your fault sweetheart", said Diane.

Max closed his eyes and began the longest story of his life. Diane and Phillip's eyes widen as Max and the rest of them told them the story that was their lives. Max was shaking as he told them about the white room. He saw the tear that slid from his mother's eyes and the anger that flashed on his father's face. Max told of Tess's betrayal, his marriage which shocked Diane and Phillip but they said nothing, they told of exactly how Michael was supposed to be with him.

"Oh Michael", whispered Diane reaching for him.

Michael took her hands but said nothing. Then they got to the hard part of explaining Isabel's pregnancy. To say they were shocked was an understatement. The last thing they talked about was of course Kivar. Max closed his eyes after he finished. Liz sat on his lap and hugged him close. Max looked at his parents that have not said a word. Diane was still holding onto Michael's hands while Maria rubbed his back.

"Mom Dad?", asked Max looking back and forth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans they are still your kids, you know", said Ava trying to take away the tension from the room.

"Isabel, Max come here", said Diane.

"Ava you too", said Phillip.

Max and Isabel walked towards them.

"WE do love you, you were our gifts, I couldn't have babies and that night that I found you was the night I found that out. WE were driving around to get my mind off of it, when two of the most beautiful children I have ever laid eyes on made Phillip stop the car. You are my angels and my hope. Michael and Ava if you had been there we would have taken you in too as our babies", said Diane tearing up.

Isabel was clutching Max's hands much like she did the night that they parents found them.

"Your mother is right guys, we love you and I thank who ever sent you here to be with us because they gave us the greatest gift. I do wish that you would have told us maybe we could have protected you better from things like the white room", said Phillip looking at them especially Max.

"Isabel wanted to tell you I just couldn't I was afraid, I just couldn't", said Max looking down.

"Come here baby", said Diane.

Michael moved out of the way but Diane held his hands telling him not to go too far. Michael nodded his head. Ava and Kyle took a seat and watched everything unfold. Kyle could feel the simple happiness that Ava felt when Diane and Phillp said that they would have taken her in as well.

"I love you baby, you are my son and nothing I mean nothing will change that. You too Isabel you are my baby girl nothing I mean nothing will change that. Ava and Michael you too we didn't get to know but we want to extend the invitation as well you were supposed to be our son and daughter too. I always wanted a big family, two boy and two girls", said Diane smiling.

Phillip nodded his head. He knew that his wife loved this.

"Mom?", asked Isabel.

Diane looked at her.

"Isabel, I know you did what was right, Lonnie or whatever her name was must have seen something in you and I know what that is. Your compassion, everything Isabel, she trusted you with the life of this child", said Diane rubbing her belly.

"So this is going to be my first grand baby", said Diane smiling.

She looked at Alex.

"I'll be the father, I love your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Evans and I will be with her throughout this whole thing, explaining it to my parents that's going to be hard but oh well", said Alex.

"We will help you both", said Phillip.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"We will help too", said Kyle.

"Call me babysitter", said Kyle smiling.

Ava looked at him with all the love she had for him. They talked for the next two hours with the Evans. The Evans were just relieved that they knew their children now.

"Max are you leaving?", asked Diane awhile later.

"Yes visiting hours are almost over but we will be back early the next morning, get some sleep mom", said Max smiling at her.

Diane gave him a grin and kissed his cheeks. Phillip gave Max a manly hug.

Max carried Liz into her apartment actually their apartment now that they were married. Max had decided to start moving his things in soon.

"Make love to me", whispered Liz holding him tightly.

Max smiled as he removed his clothing. He stood before her completely naked. He was a god. She spread her legs wide for him. She wore nothing just like he liked her.

"God Max, oh shit oh fuck", yelled Liz as Max thrust her into her body.

The headboard slammed into the wall of their bedroom. He bent her body in half and sawed in and out of her body in rapid session. He couldn't control himself.

"Oh Liz you are so tight baby so tight", said Max panting hard.

He had to possess her. He turned her around making sure she got on her hands and knees and thrust hard into her. This position was always the best because he could see himself entering her body and could feel how tight she was. Her breasts bounced back and forth and he heard her yelling out her orgasm. She was in such a state of pleasure that she bit his hands that were next to her.

"Liz" yelled Max rearing his hips back and slamming hard into her quivering body.

They fell apart then. Stars swam throughout their vision. It was the best feeling in the world. Max made sure that he did not fall on top of her because of their baby.

"Oh god, that was awesome", said Liz smiling at him.

Max smirked.

"It's only the beginning", said Max getting on top of her once more.

This time however he entered her slowly. He made love to her for hours on end until they could no longer move their bodies.

"Love you", whispered Max kissing his wife.

"Love you too", said Liz cuddling into his arms.

The Three Nights Later…………………….

They all sat in Liz and Max's living room. Max had moved most of his things in the apartment. Liz was so happy she was bouncing off the walls.

"Liz take a chill pill", said Maria giggling as she took a bit out of her pizza.

"I'm so happy Maria, just so happy", said Liz with a big smile on her face.

Isabel sat down on the coach while Alex ran his fingers through her hair. His parents were not supportive at all. Alex sighed at that. How they treated Isabel made his temper boil. Mr. and Mrs. Evans told him that he could move into their home with Isabel. They would use Max's room as a room for the baby. Alex moved out of his home. He was disappointed at his parents. The bell rang than.

"I'll get it", said Ava getting up from Kyle's lap.

Ava walked to the door and opened it her eyes went wide before her body was shot across the room. Everyone stood up at that.

"Ava", yelled Kyle running towards her. He could see the blood running down her face and her eyes were closed.

"Ahh always wanted to kill that bitch", said the man with the cold blond eyes.

Max's eyes widen and then darkened.

"Zan", said the man.

"Kivar", growled out Max.


	28. Inhibitions 29

Chapter 29

Kyle touched the side of Ava's neck checking for a pulse. He sighed when he found one. Kyle's hed snapped up when he heard Max growl out the name, the name that caused them fear.

"Kivar", growled out Max.

"Ahh the boy king, it was always a pleasure to meet you, but I'm not here for that, At least not yet", said Kivar smirking.

Isabel clung to Alex even more. She could feel his rage. This was one of the few times that she could feel the "Rath" part of him. It didn't come up often but it was there now. Liz stood next to Max showing him that she gave him her support. Michael wanted to lash out and break things. Maria was shaking next to him, but she too could feel Vilondra coming to the surface. This man had killed her family. Maria spied Ava and saw Kyle healing her. It was amazing really. She had only seen Max ever do that. Seeing Kyle have that ability was strange but it fit. Maria now understood Kyle's crush on Liz. It made sense, even back then he felt the connection to Liz because she was Ava. Maria knew she always felt a connection to Alex as well as Michael. Even though she never loved Alex, she could have. It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. But Alex loved Isabel. Maria didn't understand at first but now she did. Maybe they were domed to repeat history. Maria had to be realistic. They did exactly what they did on Antar. Only difference now was that they were two sets of them now. To Vilondras, To Zans, To Raths, To Avas. Maybe it was meant to be this way. They were strong as a four square. They would be even more stronger as two four squares. The line-up would have to be different however. It would have to be Michael, her, Liz and Max in one foursquare. And in the other would have to be Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Ava. Maria's face broke out in a smile. That's how they defeat this fucker.

"What do you want?", growled out Max.

"Ahh no need to get testy, I came for what's mine", said Kivar.

Then he started talking to himself. He started picking at his clothing. They would laugh if the situation wasn't so dire.

"1, 2, 3, child with me. Se had the baby, too Vilondra, love you so much. Umm 1, 2, 3,", repeated Kivar over and over again.

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind. Then his face became enraged. Max pushed Liz behind him.

"Give me my child", yelled Kivar.

Then he looked down again picking at his clothing. His eyes wandering back and forth. He looked psychotic. Max held his hands out. Kivar did the same.

"No no no child, baby human. 1, 2, 3,", said Kivar looking at Max.

Max looked at him too. Kivar was losing his mind. A man that powerful, should not be crazy. Max slowly walked towards him.

"Ah no King Zan", said Kivar shooting a ray of light in Max's direction.

Thank god Max was quick and held up his shield in time.

"I came for the child", said Kivar.

He looked okay now. Not like the bumbling fool he was acting like before.

"What child?", said Max.

"You take me for a fool. I know that whore Vilondra was pregnant. That child was mine. I know she also entrusted one of you with it. Give me my child", yelled Kivar.

Then he started grabbing his hair pulling at it. He started mumbling to himself.

" 1, 2, 3 human, child, human", said Kivar.

He picked at his clothing again. His eyes were crazed looking everywhere but nowhere at the same time. Michael stood up defensive. Kivar or whoever that was crazed.

"Give me the child", yelled Kivar.

"You have it, give me my child", yelled Kivar throwing a blast towards Max.

It hit the shield but did no damage.

"I, 2, 3, human, emotions", yelled Kivar pulling at his shirt again.

Max stood firm. Liz looked on. She had a feeling about what was going on.

"Max", said Liz in his mind.

He almost jumped in the air when she did that.

"Max the baby, the baby is an empath, and since the child is connected to Kivar as well, he is an empath. He is feeling what it means to be human", said Liz.

Kivar looked crazed and start pulling at his hair again.

"Pain", yelled Kivar holding his heart.

"That's enough of that", yelled Kivar.

He was losing his mind. He knew that. He had to get rid of that baby. But he didn't know who had it. That whore but him in this position. He was losing his god damn mind.

"1, 2, 3 emotions human baby", said Kivar.

Max started moving closer to him. Kivar pushed him back with the force of the blast to his shield.

"The Child", yelled Kivar.

He looked on.

"It's here give it to me", yelled Kivar.

He looked like a mad man. His eyes blazed red. His hair was standing on end. He was foaming at the mouth.

"Where is it", yelled Kivar.

Just then two skins busted into the room. Michael really got in defense mood then.

"My lord, come", said one of the skins.

"The child find the child, 1, 2,3 baby, human", said Kivar pulling at his hair again.

The skins looked at him. They even knew that he was losing his mind.

"Find me that child", yelled Kivar sending a blast towards one of them.

The skin was turned into dust immediately. The other skin looked horrified at what Kivar did.

"Come now my lord", said the skin slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

"NO, no one leaves, until I get the child, even if I have to rip it from the womb of the whore that carries it", yelled Kivar.

The door slammed shut and a green glow enveloped the whole apartment. They were trapped.

"Start talking, which of these whores has the child", said Kivar with a glint in his eyes.

He looked like a predator looking for his prey. He smiled as he watched the woman shudder. Michael raised his hand and fired a blast. Kivar's shield came up. It didn't even leave a dent.

"Ahh Rath always the impulsive and stupid one. Now ladies and gentlemen. Boys and Girls now for your viewing pleasure. Let's see your worst nightmares", whispered Kivar before closing his eyes.

He looked at Max smirking. Liz ran towards Max.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", yelled Max clutching his head.

It felt like Kivar was ripping into his mind.

"Ahh King Zan, let's see what your greatest fear is", said Kivar in his mind.

Flashes……………..

"Liz", whispered Max.

He looked around his home. He ran up the staircase. He smiled. He had just gotten home from work. His wife should be home by now. He opened the door.

"Nooooooooooooo", yelled Max.

"Yes, oh god yes, Kyle, fuck", moaned his wife as she straddled Kyle's hips and thrust hard against him.

Kyle flipped her over and took her from the back.

"Such a bad slut, you love me fucking you, you love this dick. You love this dick more than Max", yelled Kyle slamming into her small body.

"Yes, yes, you dick is so much better", yelled Liz smirking.

"I love you Kyle", smiled Liz smirking at Max before taking his lips.

"He is my world, and this child is not yours Max, it's Kyle'", said Liz walking towards him.

"I love him, he is human, he is not a monster like you. You disgust me. You disgust me", yelled Liz in his face.

Max turned around his parents looking at him.

"Mom Dad", yelled Max.

"You did this to us, if our son wasn't such a freak we wouldn't be in this hospital", yelled Phillip.

"Take him away", said Diane waving her hands dismissing him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Evans", said Pierce smirking.

"NO", yelled Max strapped to the table.

"This is your new home, disgusting alien", sneered Pierce with a knife in his hands.

End of Flashes………………….

"Your turn", smirked Kivar before entering her mind. She yelled out in pain.

Flashes………………………

"No, Liz I don't love you don't you understand that. It's Tess I love, She is the mother of my child. Why in the world would I love a girl like you. You are a whore. Look at you, flat chested and ugly. You look like a little boy", laughed Max while holding Tess in his arms.

"No you don't mean that, you told me you love me", cried Liz grabbing onto his shirt.

He pushed her down and away from him.

"You are just a fuck, someone to pass the time with. You are just a human girl, nothing more. Tess is my destiny, my soul mate. You can't compare to that. You never could", whispered Max before shoving her to the ground.

"Yeah., tell her baby, you are my destiny", said Tess giggling.

End of Flashes……………

Kivar smirked again. He shifted his attention away from the two people clutching their heads and screaming out in pain. He focused in on Michael then. He smiled when he heard the weak boy scream.

Flashes…………….

Hank's belt came up and slammed against his back. Hank was giving him 20 lashings for something he didn't even do wrong.

"You are nothing but a worthless, piece of trash, no one wanted you. They left you on the side of the road. Even Max and Isabel don't care about you, they let you run. They were never good. You were and will always be second.

End of Flashes…….

Kivar turned towards Maria and Kyle. Their visions came together.

Flashes…………..

"Daddy why", yelled Maria.

"Mommy, don't leave me", yelled Kyle.

"We don't love you we never did, its your fault that we are leaving", said Brian and Michelle at the same time.

"You did this, you were not good enough. You were freaks and we don't want you, we never did", said Brian and Michelle before walking out the door.

Maria and Kyle were crying.

"It's your fault Maria, now I'm all alone, why would you do that, its your fault", yelled Amy.

"Daddy please", yelled Kyle.

"Kyle I don't have time for you, you are not important, I have to help, Max and everyone else before you, you are last on my list of things to worry about. Just go, I never wanted you anyway", said Jim Valenti.

End of Flashes……………..

Ava looked at Kivar and the yelling she tried to fight it and mind warp him but he was to strong. He was invading her mind next.

Flashes…………

Rath was on top of her.

"Kyle, help me", yelled Ava.

"This is your fault, you deserve this, you are a whore, you let him touch you", sneered Kyle. Rath thrust hard into her body.

"NO it's not me, get off of me", yelled Ava hitting on the back.

"You little hoe, you will pay for that", yelled Rath punching her in the face.

"Kyle help", yelled Ava.

"You are whore, you deserve this, you deserve this", yelled Kyle then he spat at her

End of Flashes…………………

Kivar shift next to Alex.

Flashes……………..

" You are not good enough Alex, you are not smart enough Alex. Look at you you are a dork", yelled his parents at him.

Isabel looked on.

"Why would I want you, don't you know I'm using you. I just don't want to be taken in. I don't want you, I never did. You are just a geek", said Isabel laughing.

"No Izzy I love you", whispered Alex taking her hand.

She ripped her hand from his.

"ha ha you think I love you. You Alex Whitman are beneath me", said Isabel sneering.

End of Flashes……………………….

Kivar's eyes were shining with power. Their fears were escalating his powers. He had no control. One more person. He could get her next.

"I don't think so", yelled Isabel.

Her hands pointing up. Her hair waving around. Her belly bright green.

"Welcome to your nightmare", sneered Isabel.

A blast shot shaking the whole house.


	29. Inhibitions 30

Chapter 30

Author's Note: Well this is the final chapter of this story. It's been great to all that has supported this story. I didn't even know where I was going take this story, but I hope you enjoyed the ride, now without farther ado, here it is. This story is going to full cycle.

Liz sighed looking up at the sky. She was sitting at her balcony wrapped in a blanket. She looked down once more at her journal. She re-read what she had written.

Did you ever feel that you were living this double life? You know that's exactly what I have been feeling lately. I don't know Liz Parker anymore. But yet I have never been more comfortable in my own skin. It's weird and ironic. Liz Parker has changed but has stayed the same. I'm still of course the smallest of town girls and I am still in love with science. But there is a part of me that has changed that has lost its innocence that has become a freeing person. That part of me I know is due to the one man that has turned my world upside down not in a bad way or nothing like that but has influenced how I carry myself and how I respond to even the smallest things such as touch. This man has changed me and has made me who I am. This man is Max Evans. This man is the one that makes me weak and holds a force over me that is so pure. He is my everything that's all there is to it. But this man can cause my fragile small town heart to break too. This man has a destiny a destiny that wasn't me at least that's what I thought. Everything changes in a day. This here is my story. It might not interest most but trust me it's an exciting ride. In the end I am the person who wrote in this journal. Maybe when someone reads this 50 years from now they will understand the feeling of finally come to terms with one's destiny. This is the story of Liz Parker and Max Evans. Enjoy the ride.

Liz uncapped her pen once more and flipped to the next page and started writing.

That day that Kivar came to the apartment changed how I looked at life. I saw everyone's innermost fears and that changed my life. I mean can you imagine that the man that you love the most is scared that you would leave him. It's not surprising however because we never did deal with the fact that I did just that. I left him at that cliff. I left the man I love and I can't help feel that I did this horrible thing. But he saw my fears also. He knew how I felt when Tess came into town. It was the hardest thing to watch the man that I love kiss, that girl, that heifer in my mind. I hated her I still hate her. It's not surprising anyway. I felt the pain from all our fears ripping through me. That was until, Isabel stopped the pain.

Flashback……………….

"Welcome to your nightmare", sneered Isabel.

Kivar looked on shocked. He raised his hands to fire a shot at her but he dropped it when he saw the imprint of the baby hand across her belly from where her shirt was rising up.

"You carry my child", growled out Kivar.

"No my child, this is my child. This baby is human and pure. Even though it may have been conceived in hate, it will be born in love", said Isabel.

"This is my baby, Kivar, and no one I mean no one will ever get my child", growled out Isabel.

Kivar stared at her belly.

"No", growled out Kivar.

He was feeling it. The feeling of happiness and joy. He couldn't stand it. It was too much to feel human emotion. He clutched his head.

"It's human Kivar, your baby the baby that you conceived it human and he or she will be forever loved and free from your evilness", said Isabel.

Isabel raised her hand again.

"Feel it, Kivar, feel all the hate all the pain you caused. You have so much blood on your hands, feel their pain. Feel human", said Isabel walking up to him held his head and placed her fingers against his temple.

She could feel the transfer of energy back and forth between them.

Flashes………..

"Please sir just a drink of water", begged a woman sitting outside her run down home.

The solider smirked and spit at her face.

"Die woman and what right do you have to speak to me", said the solider.

That young solider was Kivar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No spare my family please", cried out the man.

He begged for his family but not for his life. Kivar looked at him and slit his throat in front of his family.

"Daddy", yelled the young girl his daughter.

Kivar looked at the family.

"Burn the house", said Kivar.

That's what they did. The smell of burning bodies, the screams, the pain. Kivar looked and walked away.

"No, please don't", cried out the woman as she was raped by Kivar.

"You are my whore and that is what your purpose is", grunted Kivar as he thrust into her virgin body.

The young woman didn't scream, the only indication of her pain was the lone tear that slid down her face.

"I will have your throne Zan, I had your wife", sneered Kivar before he looked into the eyes of King Zan.

His hands clutched the back of Zan's head. Zan said nothing.

"This is not over", said Zan.

Kivar smirked and placed his hand under Zan's chin and snapped it quickly. The body fell to the ground. Kivar looked around at the devastation. The bodies, the blood, but he didn't care.

End of Flashes

He never saw it from their point of view. Isabel was showing him that. He felt his neck snap as Zan's snap, he felt the rape of his own body as the young woman he raped was being raped. He felt the devastation of the daughter of the man he killed. He felt his own body burning as he burned the house. He felt the hunger of the older woman. He felt everything. He felt the hate that the people of Antar, he saw the pain and felt the suffering he inflicted on his own people. He felt their lost of hope of being saved. He also felt the little hope of Zan returning being dashed. He didn't understand his feelings. He closed his eyes but the worst was yet to come.

Kivar looked around. This place was not a place he ever been before.

"Daddy", whispered a voice behind him.

Kivar shifted around. He didn't see anything.

"You killed my mother", yelled the voice.

"No, she was a whore", yelled Kivar.

"Daddy you killed my mother", yelled the voice.

"Feel her pain", said the voice.

"Kivar, please don't please, I'm sorry, please", yelled Lonnie.

He felt his neck snapping. He felt the air being pushed out of his lungs. He was gasping. He was dying. He looked and opened his eyes.

"Bye daddy", said the young boy.

"No", yelled Kivar.

He knew it was the end. The boy snapped his neck, ending Kivar's life.

Isabel fell back; she removed her fingers from Kivar's temple. She looked on with the others that had gotten out of their trance. Kyle picked up Ava from the floor.

"Is he dead?" asked Maria staring at the blank look on Kivar's face.

"Mentally, his mind is completely gone", said Isabel.

She swayed back and forth.

"Whoa Izzy what's wrong?" asked Alex.

Isabel clutched her stomach.

"The Baby its coming", said Isabel.

"God", whispered Alex.

6 hours later…………………

Isabel completely tired from her ordeal delivered a healthy baby boy. She smiled and Alex kissed her forehead and stared down at their son. He was blond with blue/green eyes. To Isabel, he was perfect.

"So what's his name?" asked Max.

"Well I decided to name him after his father. Alexander Whitman", said Isabel smiling at Alex.

"I love you Alex, trust me you are my everything and I don't deserve you. You are one of the most important people in my life. That fear you carry you can forget about it", said Isabel stroking his hair.

Alex closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay Izzy, I'll work on that", said Alex kissing her damp forehead.

"We will all work on our fears", said Alex giving everyone a pointed look.

That day was hard. WE got rid of the body, we had to. Kivar was completely gone. His soldiers must have figured something happened to Kivar because when we got out there, they were all gone. Now that the threat was gone, we had to deal with what we all saw. It wasn't easy that's for sure but we deal with it. My life continued on. We graduated high-school and went to college together in Boston. Isabel and Alex raised little Zan, yes I know the irony right there and their little boy was so adorable. The Evans' did get out of the hospital and supported their children. Maria and Michael are strong they are married right now. SO are Kyle and Ava. Maria and Kyle did have that talk with their parents. It was one of the hardest things that they had to do but it had to be done. They wouldn't be able to move on if they didn't. Now on to me. I did have my beautiful little girl and my son. They are sleeping in their rooms now. So is my husband. This is my time to write out my thoughts. It's me time I guess. I remember when I decided to write this, my story, I mean down. I'm still the smallest of town girls; I still have my shy moments. But ever since I merged completely with Serena there is some part of me that is wild and man just wants to lose complete control. Max gets that way sometimes. He has to often control his emotions or they would override him. That was when I would love being there. I mean shit Max is a monster in bed. And so am I. I have some of Serena's memories of the night that Zan and Serena came up with their plan. And what they did or whether what we did at that club.

Flashback……………………..

She did as she was told. She knew the results if she didn't obey. He moved back and without any warning stabbed her tight pussy while everyone around them watched. There were of course a person already fucking that's what they did at this club but they loved to watch these two. They had a passion that no one has ever seen. He made her scream while he bit her neck. He made her scream while he pumped his fingers as well as his dick into her tight cunt, he made her scream while he pulled at her nipples. But she made him scream when she turned around and grabbed his ass and pumped two fingers into his hole. That made all the difference really. The pure ecstasy and screaming was only a part of their love making. No the best part wasn't the fucking no it was the kissing. People would think it was the sex that held the passion but the people around them knew that wasn't the case here. After they had their carnal pleasures satisfied, they kissed. He bent his head and licked her lips. He made sure that his tongue swiped ever so gently against her bottom lip that was quivering. He licked the top lip and made her whimper. She knew when to open her mouth to let his warm tongue into it. He tasted every corner and surface area of her mouth. He made love to her mouth. He never fucked it like he did her body. These were the times when she knew that all of this was worthwhile because she was with him. He looked down at her flushed face and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled also.

Now that was a good night. I did have fun. Oh well. Life has a way of surprising me. I mean Liz Parker wasn't a sexual being. But now I'm a sexual goddess at least occurring to Max, the only person that really counts in this. I needed him that night. But all the sex that doesn't mean anything if there is no love behind him. And I do love Max. He is and will always be my soul mate.

"Liz baby come to bed", growled Max.

He walked over to her and removed her shirt.

"Max", giggled Liz.

"Woman get over and come and fuck your husband", said Max picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders.

"Max my journal", giggled Liz.

"Girl why you writing about sex, when you can be having it, Liz come here", growled Max.

Liz giggled and smacked his ass.

"Oh someone is naughty", said Max carrying her to their room.

"You have no idea", said Liz smiling at him.

Look I got to go, Liz Parker Evans is going to be with her husband, she is going to stop being a prude, and she is going to LOSE HER INHIBITIONS.


End file.
